Never Be Like You
by DomOx
Summary: (AU: No Biters.) Rick Grimes And Michonne Ryler have one thing in common, well make that two. They need to learn how to let things go and they got to keep their eyes off of each other. [Summary may change. Rated M. Richonne. Shandrea.]
1. Chapter 1

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N: This is an all human fanfic, (So no zombies, sadly) with all our favorite characters. Some of the characters might be out of character, hopefully not to much._

 _And this is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction again. So lets get to it._

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Have ya'll seen that tight snatch runnin' around here."

Rick turned to face one of his best friends. He was half shaved, dark eyes and they were staring out his living room window. He heard a loud laugh and didn't need to look to notice it was Daryl, his other best friend who was resting comfortably on his couch. His legs kicked up on his coffee table.

"Yeah, I've seen her. She's a quiet little thing."

Rick's eyebrows perked up at Daryl's words. Had he heard what he heard? Had Daryl spoke since the past three hours since he's been here?

"Quiet? Who gives a fuck? I bet she's just as firm as she appears to be." Shane turned from the window, a cold beer in his hands. His wedding finger clicked against the glass as he pointed his index finger at Rick. Laughter in his eyes.

Rick exited the kitchen, moving around the table in his two bed room apartment to head for the couch, throwing himself to sit down next to Daryl, knocking his shoulder into him to move his legs. Daryl groaned, rolling his eyes as he moved his legs down, reaching out to grab for his own beer, tapping his index finger against the rim.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a new neighbor?"

Neighbor? He had a new neighbor? He shook his head, not understanding Shane's question.

"I just saw her glorious behind high tail her way in the building."

Daryl spoke up, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I told you, remember? Two days ago I was dropping off that case file you asked for and she stepped out of the apartment down the hall. "

Rick cocked his head at Daryl, trying to remember two days ago. Hell he couldn't even remember what happened just last night. He had planned to go to bed early, but that T-Dog murder was keeping him awake at night. He was sure he was so close, he just couldn't place the clues in the right order. His death didn't add up. Maybe if he had a poke at Noah again...

"There he goes again. I told ya not to mention the C word around him. You lose him after that," Shane moved around to sit in the loveseat on the side of them, adjusting himself in the chair to hang his legs over the arm.

"Sorry." Rick shook his head, bringing himself back. "I don't recall you mentioning her. I haven't been told anything. You know how Trisha is."

"Who stays on this floor?" Daryl took a swig of his beer, leaning into the couch to try to relax since he couldn't kick his feet up.

"Maggie and Glenn, the newly wed couple in A212. They shouldn't be back for another week. There's Sasha, she lives in A213 beside them. She shouldn't be back though. She works late." Rick continued on, listing who was in what apartment till he got to the last one. He couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe she's in there." Shane chugged down the rest of his beer, shaking the bottle. Glancing at his wrist watch to check the time. "And look at that, I have to take my sorry ass home. Andrea's making spaghetti." Shane moved to stand from the arm chair, placing his beer bottle on the table in front of him. His long arms stretched over his head.

Daryl followed suit, checking his own watch. "I have to get home too. It's almost nine."

"Expecting someone?" Rick pushed himself from his couch, heading for the door to unlock it for them. Usually Daryl would stay. Drink a few more beers, have a cigarette, hang out till it was two in the morning and then leave.

"Not anyone special." Daryl chugged his beer down as well, placing it on the table next to Shane's. His eyes cast downward. Rick knew Daryl so well, that look meant he was embarrassed and he wasn't going to release anything else.

Rick opened his door as Shane and Daryl walked out. Each of them slapping each other on the back as if to say goodbye.

"See you tomorrow at Noah's. I'm going to have another crack at him."

"I told you." He heard Shane mumble, but any other word broke.

Off in the distance, they all heard a door open. A loud sigh and the whiff of heavenly perfume. Their heads whipped in the direction they smelled it coming from. Rick's eyes widen at the sight.

He wasn't sure in that moment if Shane said, 'That's her.' or 'Never here.'

The woman down the hall was tall, dark skinned that reminded him of chocolate cake. His stomach rumbled at the thought. For a second, he wondered if she tasted just as good as he hoped. Her locks were placed in a high bun, long dangle earrings brushed her bare shoulders. The off shoulder knee length black dress she wore hugged every curve. He was sure his heart stopped. His eyes continued to linger as she turned, digging in her small clutch to lock the door to her apartment. Her ass. His teeth met his bottom lip as she bent low, something had fell out of her clutch and she was grabbing for it, her legs extended out showing off her black heels.

He was even sure he moaned, just a bit.

Though Shane and Daryl didn't hear him. They too were admiring what he saw.

Once she straightened, her head turned to face them.

Her lips. Her dark eyes. Rick felt like she swallowed him.

She bowed her head at them before turning around to leave. The clack of her heels gave her away.

She was real not part of some distant dream.

Fuck.

"Rick, you should go after that. She looked like she was putting on a show."

"A show?" He asked.

"I agree with Walsh here. Plus you can't let Lori destroy your dating life." Daryl added, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"My reasons for not dating have nothing to do with Lori."

Shane reached behind him, patting his shoulder as if he were a hurt child. "Sure they aren't buddy. I'll see you tomorrow." Shane gave him one last smack before he left. Daryl bowed his head, doing the same.

Rick watched as they walked down the hall. Caught up in conversation, both laughing. Once they turned that corner did he allow himself to think about on what he had just saw.

A Goddess.

Maybe Shane and a Daryl were right. Had what happened between him and Lori destroy any chance for any other woman? But could they easily bounce back after working a long shift to come home to find your wife on top of her boss, screaming at him to fuck her silly? He asked her days after when he found the strength to even face her. Why? She told him nothing, but a divorce, took his son and left.

He sighed heavily, relaxing against the frame of his door. Replaying over and over of his newest neighbor exiting her apartment. Though each time he did, she wore less clothes and made her way to him instead of leaving.

He coughed once he felt his jeans tighten. Case. He needed to work on the case.

And with one last lingering look at her door. He stepped behind his and closed it shut.

~.~

 _One year later..._

Michonne stumbled up the stairs of the building to get to her apartment. Her head throbbed with pain as her headache came in long waves.

She stilled once she reached the top step, leaning against the wall. Two more minutes she'd be in her apartment, relaxing on her couch. No the bath, she wanted the bath first. Then the bed, the couch wouldn't do her now sore muscles justice.

"You can do it, Chonne." She told herself as if her mother were standing in front of her. She knew she could do it, but couldn't find the strength. Maybe staying up till three in the morning to finish that chapter and then leaving out five hours later to go on an all day date with Morgan was not such a good idea, but she could hear her best friend now.

 _'Work. Work. Work. You need to let your hair down.'_

Of course she needed to let her hair down, but not like this. Not forced. Morgan Jones was a nice guy. Late thirties, soft eyes, and even a more relaxed smile. He owned one restaurant since he was twenty five. He worked hard, knew what he wanted and he was never late when he took her out. Events that she had to dress up for, but goodness. Couldn't they not be seen together for two days?

She had been...not dating. There were kisses here and there, but she never had sex with him. She told him she wasn't in the right emotional state to be naked in front of someone. She was sure he knew of her past history. She wasn't that relaxed to let her hair down. But he was safe. He told her with a soft expression that he would wait for her, but part of her didn't believe him. What man would wait to get laid? Wasn't that the _in_ thing?

She shook her head. He was a nice guy and she should be giving him the benefit of the doubt. He listened to her, he cherished her. He had no issue with waiting.

"One more turn and you're home," She said out loud to herself.

But only if she could make it.

She braced herself though. She was not a quitter. She could do this.

She pushed herself off the wall to turn. Least her door was right there and not down the hall like...

Her thighs instantly clenched at the thought of him. Blue eyes, that southern drawl she heard when she exited her apartments most nights. He was always outside some other night with two other guys. Shanny and Dixon if she recalled. They were always talking, laughing, teasing each other. She didn't want to be nosy. And she tried her hardest not to stare to long. Moments when she did, she kept her eyes on the man that lived there. Quick seconds she stole before she turned her attention elsewhere, especially since she knew Morgan would be downstairs waiting for her.

Her eyes stared at his door. Usually around this time he was letting his friends in or walking them out of his apartment. Last night he had on a long sleeved button up, dark black jeans that hugged his hips. She had been coming up the steps this time when she saw him. His friends were entering his apartment.

She had a right mind to ask Sasha about him. She was just curious, nothing wrong with that, but everytime she tried to hold a conversation with her. She didn't seem like she was in the conversing mood.

I'm technically with someone." She reminded herself as she threw her weight to the otherside of her door, pulling her keys out of her pockets to unlock it. She needed to get inside and fast.

Her keys slipped from her hands to drop to the floor and she was beyond tired to bend down to get them. Well fuck...

She was about ready to give up hope when she heard laughter and it was getting closer.

She heard the loud thunk of boots. Her heart jumped. Was it...him? Was he coming home?

"So Dad. We should plan a trip to Disney World. Lori and Max took me and I had a blast."

"Soon. I'm sure I'm close into wrapping this case up and we can leave."

That voice. It was him.

She cleared her throat, trying to straighten as they grew closer. All she had to do was open her mouth and ask for help.

When he neared the corner, she noticed two very specific things. One, he had a kid with him. He looked about to be twelve or thirteen years old. They had the same eyes, long lingering stare. And two, he wore a hat. Tan shirt and long brown pants. He was a sheriff.

"Excuse me." Her voice perked up higher than she wanted it too.

They both stopped, turned to look at her. The man's eyes eyed her up and down before rested on her face. His eyes, she wanted to drown in his eyes. "I dropped my keys and I'm pretty tired. Do you mind getting them for me?"

A cool breeze brushed against her legs and it was right then she realized she wore a short sleeved shirt and skirt today that hugged her knees. Her thighs clenched once more.

"Carl, go on. I'll be home in a minute."

Carl nodded his head at them before he made his way to the man's apartment. It was as if they read each others minds before they made a move.

"I'm Rick." He dropped to a fast crouch, grabbing for her keys. His thumb brushed against her ankle. She jolted. It was electric. He came to a slow stand and her body was on fire. She glanced down at him. Her breath hitched. He gaze was hungry almost.

He extended his hand out, her keys dangling from the tip of his pinkie finger. "I'm Michonne. I'm so sorry. I've been up all day and..."

She reached for her keys. She could do this. Take her keys without touching him, turn around to open her door and run inside. Her body felt hot all over from just his stare.

I'm with Morgan, she mentally mumbled to herself, but she didn't believe her words. Everytime she went out with him. She was counting the hours till she was ready to go home.

Their hands touched. His thumb traced something on the inside of her palm. She hissed.

"It's alright. I haven't been getting much sleep either. Enjoy your day now."

She didn't want him to pull away and again, as if he read her mind. He didn't.

It was like they were stuck in that spot, not even her headache could break it.

"Dad!" Carl yelled from down the hall. "Our shows on."

Michonne pulled her hand back as if burned, taking her keys with her. She mumbled a soft 'Thank you' before turning around to fiddle with the door, unlocking it to slide inside.

Rick was still standing there, watching her even with Carl, his son, calling for him.

"It was nice to meet you." She blurted out, kicking off her heels to close the door.

She was sure when she closed the door. He had said, "The pleasure was mine."

* * *

 _Song for this story: Never Be Like You- Flume_

 _This is my first attempt at Richonne. I've read some pretty amazing stories over the past couple of days and it inspired me to let loose._

 _Thank you for giving my story a chance._

 _Thumbs up...yeah?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N: This is an all human fanfic, (So no zombies, sadly) with all our favorite characters. Some of the characters might be out of character, hopefully not to much._

 _And this is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction again. So lets get to it._

* * *

~.~

 **T** he Sex on the Beach at the bar they were at, was suppose to help her thoughts, if she ever picked up the damn thing, to listen as her best friend of six years spoke about her current love life. The pen held between index and middle finger, the small writing pad underneath. She believed she could write the ideas down, but it all sounded so...old. She had heard enough of her friend's orgasms, the oral sex, even the anal.

It all felt the same. Maybe Michonne should have stuck with her other thought. Get more chick friends and discuss this with them.

"You don't look interested."

Michonne frowned. She was being rude. Usually, she'd write as her friend spoke. She'd write and add ideas of how her characters would fuck, would do exactly what her friend did, but her hand never moved. The only word she had written down was Love. By her friend's words, she didn't make love to her husband. She fucked him.

"Andrea, it's not that. I just..." She paused, moving one of dreads out from in front of her face. When did the air suddenly get so hot.

Andrea shook her head, reaching for Michonne's untouched Sex on the Beach, knocking it back in one gulp. Once it was empty, she put it back on the table, continuing to shake her head.

"You asked me how my sex life was. I kept the gritty nasty details out because you wanted to use your...imagination."

"I know." Michonne sighed, dropping the pen from her hold.

A Saturday night.

She had had two choices. Go out with Morgan three nights in a row or hang out with her best friend.

Even with Andrea's forming scowl she still believed she picked the greater choice.

"Have you caught writer's block?" Andrea's forming scowl dropped only to be replaced with the tease.

Maybe Michonne should have avoided them both, stayed out home, watched porn to get over this...writer's block.

"Shut Up!" she exclaimed, raising her hand briefly to catch the attention of the bartender to reorder another round. "I just came up with this idea for this story and I suddenly want to write about Love, but I don't know what that feels like because..."

"You don't feel anything for Morgan even after a year and Mike ruined any chance you had with anybody else."

Michonne sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She couldn't believe she went there. She actually went there. Her best friend of six years brought up him. It happened so long ago and she was dating. Well not dating, she had dates with Morgan. He treated her with nothing but respect and he told her he would wait till she was ready to make that move.

Andrea's took Michonne quietness for a chance to get through to her so she continued on even as the waitress came over with new drinks. "I told you, yes, a year ago to let your hair down. That didn't mean go for the next guy that smiled his pearly whites." Andrea paused, wrapping her hand around the small glass in front of her, nursing the drink to wet her throat. "I love you and you've been there for me when no one wanted to give me a chance. I lost Amy to my jealous ex boyfriend and you helped me with that. You brought me back. I'm the best damn Civil Rights Lawyer that anybody has ever laid eyes on and I have a loving sexy husband who fucks me any chance he gets."

Michonne felt her cheeks heat up at her friend's last words. She reached out with one hand to grab for her friend's, squeezing it gently. It had been awhile since they mentioned Amy, her younger sister. Though Andrea seem less broken by it. Could Michonne say she seemed happier than before?

Andrea squeezed Michonne's hand just as gently, locking her eyes with Michonne's. "You hear me, Ryler. You're my best friend and I love you. If I was into women, you'd be the one for me. But if you aren't happy, you got to stop this. The old Michonne would have kicked this sex scene by now. This book would be just another notch on her belt. What's wrong?"

Michonne shrugged, mentally scoffing at her friend. The old Michonne.

That Michonne was long dead. She died when Mike killed himself. She died when she found out the news and dropped to her knees in the middle of court and half near drowned in her tears. Not because he took his own life but because he took his life right along with him. Her eyes watered at the thought. She told herself to never think that far back, but Andrea. She was bringing all Michonne's deepest darkest secrets to light. She wanted to hate her, but couldn't find the strength too. They had survived so much.

Hell, Andrea gave her the thumbs up when she quit being a Lawyer to become some best selling erotic author on the internet. She brought every book.

"Can we just drink, Mrs. Walsh? Have a good time."

Mrs. Walsh nodded, taking another sip of her drink as the woman across from her did the same. They dropped hands, resting it on the the table.

"What's new with your husband anyway? Is enjoying work so far?"

Andrea near spit up her drink, letting out a loud contagious laugh. "He loves it. He walks around with his gun belt sometimes just ready to go if he gets called in. Well it used to be like that, his boss has been taking every case he can get his hands on."

Michonne knocked her drink back, her eyebrows perked. Last time she remembered Andrea's husband, Shane. He had long dark hair, dark eyes and never took no for an answer. She knew that from experience when her and Andrea were out at a bar three years ago and he approached her, hell bent on spending time with her. At the time, Michonne was still going through her Mike thing and told Andrea with the fakest smile she could muster. _'Get down for the both of us.'_

Her half tipsy friend left with the dark eyed man and returned almost five days later, no text or call by the way, that she was married and wouldn't have it any other way.

"His boss, you say. What's up with that?"

Andrea finished off her drink, placing it on the small table. The waitress came back over, picking up their now empty glasses. The woman shook their head once she asked if they wanted more. Obviously this conversation was long overdue.

"A year ago, this guy...T something gets murdered. He apparently was their informant." Andrea leaned in, moving her chair closer to Michonne. If her husband was standing right behind her, he'd tell her to shut her mouth. She had no right to talk about things they said in the bedroom, but it was friend. Who was she going to tell?

Michonne leaned in closer, nodding her head to listen. Her pants vibrated like crazy, but she ignored it. She'd reply back to whoever it was later.

"His boss thinks T was murdered because someone found out he was the snitch. Shane thinks Noah did it, but Rick says otherwise."

Rick?

Wait, her...neighbor Rick?

"Really? It's been a year. Shouldn't they have solved the case already?"

Andrea shrugged, not noticing her friend's change in tone. More curious than before. "That's what I told Shane, but Noah disappeared one month after they went to go question him. Rick's still looking for him. Shane and Daryl, he's the transfer I told you about."

Michonne nodded. She never met the man only heard stories. He was some redneck that didn't carry a gun. He liked his crossbrow. He drove around on his motorcycle not in a police car.

"They've been trying to get him distracted with something else other than the case. But he's a determined son of a bitch. So what Shane tells me."

"Shane tells you everything?"

Andrea nodded, unclear to Michonne's meaning. "It's not that I'm his wife. He's just worried...He's been Rick's best friend since they were kids and ever since his wife left him for that fat bastard. Shane says he hasn't been the same."

Michonne fidgeted in her seat. When had their conversation turned from sex to Rick, the very neighbor with the southern drawl that she fantasized about most nights?

Well fuck me, she thought, least she didn't say that out loud.

"Oh. He worries like you worry. I'm sure...Rick will be fine."

"I hope so. I feel like if Shane doesn't shoot someone soon he'll bash my head in."

Michonne near jumped in her seat at her friend's choice of words. "Andrea! Don't say that."

"I didn't mean it," Andrea quickly added, checking her watch on her wrist, sliding off the stool. Michonne followed suit. "Shane knows what he...Dale did. He wouldn't hurt me." It was then that Michonne heard the break in Andrea's voice. She wanted to reach out to hug her, but felt she'd crumble too. "Did I ever tell you what he told me when we woke up the day after our wedding?"

Michonne shook her head, grabbing for her pen and writing pad, stuffing it into her pocket. Her phones edge stabbing her thigh as she stood there, watching her beloved friend wipe her tears away. "He said I was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on." Andrea grabbed for Michonne's hands, facing her fully. Her face just as strong as her voice. "And he saw something in my eyes that he told himself to avoid. He saw a broken girl that he wanted to mold. When he looked at both our matching cheap rings. He had a right mind to get a divorce, no one would have known we were married. It would have been a one night stand gone wrong. A cliche, but his chest swelled with pride. After his parents beating into him that he wasn't worth anything. He got my attention, Chonne and knowing that I still wanted to stay married to some crazy cop stranger made him smile. "

Michonne shook her head, trying to understand what her friend meant. She didn't hear the full story. All she knew was her friend left single and came back married. She dare didn't ask for the details, but obviously when she met Shane, saw them together. They fit like two broken puzzle pieces.

"What I mean is that everyone deserves somebody. If you aren't happy with Morgan. You need to let him go. Let him go."

Michonne sighed. Deep down she knew the second time it was said, Andrea wasn't talking about Morgan anymore. She was talking about letting go of Mike.

"Some people aren't meant to beloved."

"Look at me, Chonne. I'm a rape victim and my ex killed my sister because I didn't want to be with him anymore. I'm loved every day and every night. I wasn't looking for Shane. It must have been fate. But so much is at stake, what the fuck does it take."

Michonne's mouth fell for a second, snatching her hands back, folding her arms across her chest. "Was that a Eminem lyric?"

Andrea nodded, letting out a low laugh, small tears spilled from her eyes. "You know how I love my Marshall."

~.~

Rick groaned as he glanced over the large case files over his desk. How many times had he gone over this? It had been almost a year since he last spoke to Noah. Part of hoped the boy was in hiding. He kept sticking after him. He was determined and wanted Noah to spill. But he pushed to hard. The last time he saw Noah, the boy was shaking and he was pacing. He was cursing. It took Daryl and Rick to hold back Shane. He wanted to punch the boy's face in.

 _'That would get him to talk if he's missing two front teeth.'_

But that was then and now, maybe he should listen to his two best friends. Let the case go. If Noah wanted to be found. For fucks sake if the kid was still alive, he would have turned up by now.

He stood up from his seat, glancing over the small clock on his desk. It was almost eleven. He was almost surprised that Maggie hadn't called his phone asking when he was coming home to get Carl. He needed to pay them extra he thought. Ever since he got so obsessed with this case...no ever since Lori left. He knew he wasn't the best to work with. It was always something about a case coming out of his mouth or something about his son.

It was all he knew. How to be a dad and a cop.

"Still here, Boss?"

He glanced up, his eyes had still been locked on the half opened folders in front of him, as Shane walked by. Sweat ran down his arms as he approached.

"Yeah. I'm looking over the T-Dog case..."

"Let that shit go. He's dead. That skinny bastard took off because he did it..."

"I _am_ letting it go."

Rick straightened his stance, grabbing for the folders to straighten them. Though a small laugh left his lips as he saw Shane's jaw dropped.

"Did I hear that right? Grimes is letting it go?"

"Shut it. I'm going to distract myself with something else..."

"The Anderson case?" Shane perked up.

Rick nodded his head. "Yeah, she left a message for us to come by her place later."

"Oh right...you know I'm glad that bastard is dead."

Rick threw himself in his chair, reaching over towards the other side of his desk to grab for untouched folder for the Andersons, opening it to check over what he knew about it or didn't know.

"Shane." Rick warned as it registered what his friend meant.

"It's true." Shane moved to sit at his desk across from Rick, kicking up his feet, snatching the water bottle off his desk to open it, taking a small swing. "He made a move on my woman. I don't take kindly to that."

 _Oh right_ , Rick thought. He almost forgot. Pete Anderson was a doctor and when Shane had broken his arm three months ago dragging his wife along with him. As Rick remembered Shane saying it, _'If I wasn't there. He probably would have whipped out his dick and stuck in her mouth.'_

"How is Andrea by the way? I haven't seen her since..." Rick flipped through the crime scene photos. About four days ago, Pete went downstairs in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. He hadn't came back to bed because a knife was stuck in his back. He told Jessie, Pete's wife, at the time to call him if she had heard anything. When he questioned her, she hadn't said a word. It was Ron, her oldest boy, who did all the talking, but earlier today she had called his line directly. She had something to tell him. At the time, he was stuck on the T-Dog case so told her he'd make it by later. Hopefully it wasn't this late.

"She's good. I called her to check on her. She's out with her friend, Chonne. She should be by here later with my change of clothes."

"Change of clothes? I can go alone to talk to the Andersons. I think they've seen enough of you."

"Me?" Shane scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Ron, that boy. He knows somethin'. No woman in her right mind is that much in shock to not say anythin'. Especially from what I know about the dead guy. He used to beat her senseless. I got one hundred on 'em says the oldest boy stabbed his bastard daddy and he covered his tracks because he's seen to many cop shows."

Rick scoffed, trying to laugh it off, but deep down. What if Shane was right?

"You're telling me you'd do the same?"

"I'm married Rick. You've met my wife."

Rick nodded, lifting his head up to stare at Shane. His tone nothing but series. "Yeah. She's a lovely woman with a colorful mouth."

Shane laughed, glancing down, shaking his head. He waited a moment before he stared at Rick. His eyes set as stone. "If I ever find the bastard that raped my wife, beat her half to death, murdered her sister. I wouldn't hesitate."

"Shane," Rick warned him again. They were cops. They couldn't talk about things like that. Could they?

"No, Rick. Bullshit aside. Forget the fact you're a cop. Just think of yourself married or with someone that makes you feel things you've never felt before. In your eyes, she's powerful and strong. She's some...warrior goddess, hell like I fuckin' know and then she tells you with sad eyes that she's thankful she could smile because she hasn't in ages." Shane paused, shaking his head as if to clear. The air felt thick, to thick. "And she says with those perfect lips that you just want to suck off that she never knew what it felt like to be treated like such a thing.

You'd want to protect her, wouldn't you? Fuck her every night just to let her know she's safe. Wouldn't you?"

Rick nodded, his thoughts thinking of such a way and the first person he saw was Michonne.

He shook his head. He had only met her four days ago. After that it was stolen glances in the hallway when he was leaving or he was returning.

"I think so." Rick finally responded. He didn't know what else to say. He's met Andrea before. He heard...part of her tale, her history. He had told Shane to shut it then. He didn't want to hear about Andrea's past. One, it was never his business. That was between the two of them and two, he couldn't imagine the woman he met with the lovely smile and the colorful mouth cowering in fear. It didn't click.

A loud ringing interrupted the silence and Rick welcome it. The conversation turned sour.

It was Shane's phone. His serious tone turned playful and Rick leaned into his chair, wondering who was on the other line. Only to remember, it was probably Andrea. He did say she was bringing him a change of clothes.

"Alright there babe. It's just me and the boss. You can come on in. How did your girls night out go?"

Rick missed that, he realized. Talking to someone like his friend was to his wife. He missed the teasing and the light conversation and it was no surprised that the front door to the building swung open revealing Andrea, the blonde beauty who had snatched up his friend. What Rick didn't expect though was who had followed in after.

His neighbor. The woman he thought of since the very first time he laid eyes on her and it got worse when she spoke to him. His fingers still tingled when he had brushed against her ankle. It wasn't like him to do that, but the skirt. It gave him ideas.

"It went fine." Andrea ended the call, stuffing her phone into her pocket as she held up a plastic bag. "Michonne and I just came from the bar. I had a feeling you'd need some clothes. I keep a spare in my car."

Shane was standing now, moving around his desk to wrap his arms over his wife, taking the bag from her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Why thank you. That's very nice of you."

"You're sweaty. Get off of me."

"Not what you said last night."

Andrea groaned. Rick rolled his eyes and Michonne laughed.

Rick quickly glanced at her. Her smile. It was wide and contagious. A small one formed on his lips as he watched her laugh at the couple's antics.

"Boss, I'll be back. I have..."

"Go on Walsh. I'm giving you thirty minutes."

"Not enough time, but I can make it work." Shane's hands laced with Andrea's, dropping the bag on his desk as he all but dragged her out the door.

Andrea called out to Michonne who was already making her way to sit down at a desk beside Rick. "I'll be back to give you a ride home, just..."

"Go!" Michonne laughed again, shooing her friend away.

The door swung behind the couple leaving the other one alone.

"So, how long you known Andrea?" He asked shyly, not sure how to start a conversation or if he should start one. Last time he spoke with her, even for him, he was a bit creepy. _'The pleasure was mine.'_

"Six years. We met in Law School. I hated her. We had a project and our teacher said her classroom never shook so hard from our points."

"Oh you're a lawyer?"

Michonne waited a second and he wondered if he had went to far. Plus wasn't that the right question to ask? He was not good at this...conversation thing. Especially since it was with her. No, better yet, he just wasn't good talking to the female population unless it was police related.

"I was. But...I decided to write. It was hobby of mine and it pays well. Who would have thought?"

"Are you afraid? No offense to Andrea, but what you said was true. You'd make a great one."

Michonne laughed again and his heart warmed. "I was, but I just love to write. I'm satisfied."

But the way she said it, said the word, she didn't seem so.

"Are we interrupting...I mean am I interrupting something? You seem pretty busy."

Rick leaned up in his chair, shaking his head only to realize the folders. He hadn't move the folders since he organized them. She probably thought Andrea and hers visit had stopped him from working and with Shane asking for permission to be with his wife. She had a pretty good feeling he was the boss, most likely he was extremely busy.

"No. I was just looking over this file. It's nothing. I can handle it tomorrow. Andrea said you needed a ride home. I can take you."

"You don't think she's coming back?"

Rick stood up from his chair, shaking his head, closing the folder. He picked it up. He should take it home, take another look at it while he wasn't distracted by Shane or Michonne, but the thought of carrying that with him as he drove himself and Michonne home didn't sit with him. He dropped the folder, shrugging his shoulders with a quiet I don't know as he checked his temporary desk, making sure he had everything.

Once he was sure he had everything. He turned to face Michonne. She was already standing, half turned away from him. The jeans she wore, hugged her backside in just the right way and he wished he could grab her with his hands to cup the glorious cheeks. Running did her body good.

"No. But if..."

"I'll take that ride with you. I was just texting her that the local sheriff was giving me a ride home."

Michonne glanced over her shoulder to face him, waiting for him. Rick snatched his keys off his desk when he heard another loud vibration.

He thought it was his phone, but it wasn't.

Michonne cracked a smile, but she shook her head.

"What did she say? Tell her I'm a gentleman and we live at the same place."

"She just sent a winky face."

Rick blushed. Mchonne laughed.

This night.

Hershel , Maggie's father once told him doors never opened unless one was closed. Maybe closing that case folder lead him to this. He knew if he hadn't of let it go, he would have picked up the folders, went somewhere quieter to focus again. He wouldn't have spoken to Shane or seen Michonne.

Was Michonne his other door?

"Shouldn't you lock up, Rick?"

Did he imagine that or did she say his name breathless?

"Shane's in the parking lot. I think he can manage."

He give her a quick wink as he walked her out the door. She followed in step beside him.

Today was looking up for him. He was sure of it.

But why did he have that nagging feeling that Shane opening up to him about Andrea was bigger than what he meant?


	3. Chapter 3

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N: This is an all human fanfic, (So no zombies, sadly) with all our favorite characters. Some of the characters might be out of character, hopefully not to much._

 _And this is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction again. So lets get to it._

* * *

~.~

 **T** he ride home so close to Michonne. The perfume she wore, it clouded his senses. He had to blink his eyes a few times just to make sure that this wasn't another day dream of his when he dozed off at his desk because he had been staring at the same picture for the last few minutes. Michonne, his tempting neighbor was sitting beside him. Her hands rested on her thighs, her index fingers tapping on her thighs as the jazz played over the radio. It was quiet enough to be talked over, but loud enough all the same. He adjusted his head to take a quick whiff of his shirt. Maybe he should have taken a shower before he left, but how the hell did he know she was coming. Fuck, how the hell was he supposed to know that Shane's wife knew the very woman he wanted?

Fuck. Fuckery. Fuck.

And his late mom, God rest her soul, she would have smacked the back of his head for each curse and every dirty thought.

"Is the air alright?" He reached forward, touching the dial to turn it up high or low. He was stuck. It felt alright to him. He was used to the heat, but he didn't want her to sweat, cover that heavenly perfume that made his nostrils flare to inhale it in. He didn't want to forget the scent.

No never.

"It's fine, Rick. I don't mind the heat." Her voice was suddenly so soft and dare he say it felt...forgotten. If that made sense. He eyed her quickly as he slowed down, he knew a red light was coming soon and didn't want to accidentally run it as he eyed her. She was the perfect distraction. Those lips. So plump. So...perky. He wanted to suck on them, thrust his tongue to part them just to taste.

He felt his jeans tighten, bringing his free hand on the wheel, tapping his fingers on it. He was uncomfortable, he hoped she couldn't tell. Usually he'd drive home with one hand on the steering wheel, the other either forgotten or he was running his hands through his hair.

"What kind of writing do you do?" He asked, stopping at the red light, adjusting himself in the seat, wishing there was another way to fix himself so if she even glanced his way she wouldn't notice how _attentive_ his body was to her.

"Erotic romance. My favorite is supernatural. I like writing about immortality."

Rick lightly pressed the gas pedal as the light overhead turned green. Erotic. She wrote erotic romance. Lori used to have piles and piles of books and once, just once he read a page she had tabbed just to spice up their love life. It was their anniversary and he wanted to surprise her. But what he read. He couldn't see his wife wanting those things. She hated going down on him, hated riding him. She wanted normal sex from him so once he read what she highlighted of the two characters fucking, out in the rain on the hood of someones car. He was...not mad. He couldn't be mad. But he was hurt. Why hadn't she told him these things? He would have gladly taken her outside and...

No he wouldn't have. He would have kept her in the bed, threw her leg over his shoulder and rocked into her. She never...excited him that much to even think of doing something like that.

Maybe that's why she cheated on him.

A small growl left his lips and a small laugh fell from the woman beside him. She was leaned against the window, her hand underneath her cheek. Her dark locks falling into her face and with a quick movement of her hand, they were behind her shoulder. She was staring at him, clearly amused.

"Are you trying to figure out a way to ask me if I do the things I write about?"

He was sure if she could see. She would have noticed he was beginning to blush.

"No.." He paused, removing one of his hands from the steering wheel to fidget with the radio knob, flipping through the stations only to decide to turn the damn thing off. He slapped his hand to his thigh, clearing his throat. "I tried to read them. Not my thing."

She nodded, frowning before it was replaced with a smile. "Maybe it's the author. Some writers write scenes that readers don't like. I've gotten reviews telling me I was to detailed or I didn't put enough romance." She scoffed.

His lips formed a tight line, trying to remember the rain scene. It was detailed. His breath had fell. His eyes widen. His grip on the book tightened. He couldn't believe it. He read over those pages three times and it only made him...harder. To want someone so bad and to finally take them how you wanted. He cleared his throat again.

"If I may ask, what scene did you read?"

It came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "A rain scene. The man, I can't remember his name, he was angry. She was trying to leave and he wanted her to stay. He grabbed her by her arm, threw her around till she hit the hood of a car. She was wearing a dress and it clung to her skin, bent over, hiked around her hips. He wasted no time in undoing his pants and..."

"...taking her so hard her hands clung to any part of the car she could grab as rain pelted both their bodies. Their moans gurgled by the sound." Michonne finished for him, tapping her lips with her index finger, her smile never faded.

"One of my first short stories. I didn't know it became a book."

 _She wrote that. She wrote that scene. Oh my,_ he thought. His jeans were too tight. Either he distracted himself with less thoughts of her...

How long did it take for him to get to his house from the police station?

"My wife at the time. She was buying these romance novels and it was one of her favorites." His eyes glanced at her to see her expression. She only blinked, waiting for him to continue. He was still in shock. "We're divorced now. I walked in on her cheating on me."

"I'm...sorry. I hope you aren't blaming me for her doing that. I had a woman tell me once reading my work woke up her inner slut."

A weak laugh fell from Rick's lips, but he only shook his head as he eyed the half empty road out in front of him. "No. I realized after thinking about it that she was bound to cheat on me or already was, she just didn't have a nice way of telling me."

"Fuck. I'm not sure what to say."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

He kept his eyes on the road. He didn't want to talk anymore, especially not about his ex wife. He reached out to mess with the radio knob again, turning up the jazz, just like he had it before. Once he was alright with the volume did he place his hand back on his thigh.

He jumped, just a bit, when he felt Michonne's on his, squeezing him gently. He welcomed the touch. And it was so funny, he never told anyone that and yet Michonne, his neighbor brought that out of him.

~.~

When he parked his car in the building's parking lot, Michonne gulped. She wanted to pull her hand back. She didn't expect to hold it so long, but at the end, she gave herself a break. When was the last time she touched someone and didn't expect anything out of it. Sure she hugged Andrea and nudged Shane when she was in a mood, but this. She was out of her square of comfortable.

However knowing his wife, his bitch of an ex-wife cheated on him for however long. She needed to touch him. It was something she needed, she knew when she found out that Mike had cheated on her. She had gone to Andrea. No at the time, she had wanted to but Andrea was still dealing with her sister's death. She dealt with that feeling, alone.

"Thanks for the ride, Rick," she said, slowly pulling her hand back. She didn't want to do it to fast and have him think that she never wanted to do it in the first place.

"Anytime. I do have that southern charm." He laughed, turning off the car, pulling his keys out of the ignition. He fixed himself in his seat once again and Michonne didn't need to point out why. At first she thought she was seeing things when they were talking about her erotic writing. His jeans. He kept messing with them as if to hide her eyes from him, but she liked it.

With Morgan, when she noticed, she tried her hardest not to notice. She didn't want to be that as her _first_ move. But Rick, she was glad her hand stopped at his and not at his zipper to pull the damn thing down.

"If you do want to give erotic a chance, I know some good ones...for beginners. Not a lot of sex, but there's romance."

Rick laughed, pulling his hand back, only to settle it on top of hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Michonne's breath hitched.

"I'll be fine."

They sat there in silence. His thumb over her knuckles. Breaths almost in sync.

Then, there was a tap at his driver side window. Michonne pulled back. Was it Morgan? She had quickly texted him before she left that she was getting a ride home, that he didn't need to worry. What if he was checking up on her? What if he saw them, like this, so close?

The tap got louder, harder. Rick groaned, pouting as he pulled back, breaking their contact. Michonne, too, pouted. Even if it could have been Morgan. She barely knew Rick, but she wanted to know him. Andrea was right. She'd have to end this with Morgan. She knew back then when she met him, he wasn't her type, but she never thought in a million years that Andrea would go for Shane.

But there she was being so judgmental. Maybe she only wanted to fuck Rick. She wasn't sexually attracted to Morgan, but she wouldn't mind Rick bending her over a car, taking her out in the rain.

"Who's she? You left your son at some strangers house for... _her_?"

Michonne shook herself from her thoughts, opening the car door to exit, walking around to see who was being so loud. Rick was standing by the open door, propped against it, glancing down at the short brunette in front of him. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew who this was.

The ex wife.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

She should have ran. She should have thanked Rick once again for the ride, but leaving him out here alone. She couldn't stomach the idea of leaving him out here to take this head on. And if he asked her later, she'd tell him. She thought he said her name. She'd stick with that.

She stepped into view beside Rick, her eyebrow arched.

The woman was skinny, short, a look of scorn across her face. She looked tired even under the small light above them. She had on a white sundress that showed way to much and heels that didn't fit with the dress at all.

"I wasn't talking to you. But I should be." The woman turned, pushing Rick with her hip to eye Michonne, her dark eyes filled with unknown fury. "He has a child, do you know that? He told his neighbor he was going to be at work late...Wait, you must be his... _work_." The woman quickly glanced over her shoulder at Rick, letting out a loud fake laugh. "I didn't realize you had to pay for...sex Rick. That's pretty sad."

Rick grumbled, glancing down. He didn't say a word.

Michonne felt her own anger come to the front. How could she talk to him like that? Weren't they married? Well not obviously now. Wasn't there some vow of respect?

"Rick, honey." Michonne turned, her locks hitting the woman beside her against the cheek as she faced him. It gave him a moment, before he too turned to face Michonne. His eyes. He wanted to say something, but he was biting that back. "Who's this?"

She heard the woman beside her gruff.

"Lori, my ex-wife." He mumbled.

"Oh. It must have slipped my mind when I was on my knees for him."

She didn't need to look at the woman's face to feel her forming expression now.

Questioning. Curious. More anger.

Rick's eyes widen. A cough fell from his lips.

"I don't want to hear about your...whatever. I'm trying to talk to him about _our_ son, so if you excuse yourself."

Michonne stepped closer to Rick, placing her hand on his stomach. He looked up fully, jumping at the action. She shouldn't have. She shouldn't be touching him like this, but she just wanted Lori to fuck off. Michonne rested her head on his chest. She was tall enough to do so without strain. Lori stepped back, her lips formed a tight line.

"He had to pick me up. I drunk a little bit to much. He was just being a southern gentleman or did you forget what that's like?" She wiggled her brows, teasingly. "I mean come on, Lori. We're girls. We get one good drink and we're _gone_. We're willing to get into some trouble and Rick here was making sure I was safe. Plus have you seen him naked?"

Lori's mouth fell. Rick grumbled, swallowing hard.

"It has been a _long_ day for him. I'm sure he's sorry. We'll go see...Carl. Tell him we're sorry and we'll make it up to him. All is forgiven. Right?"

Lori turned her head, glancing behind her shoulder. It was then that Michonne noticed a white truck parked awkwardly in the middle of the parking lot. Carl was staring outside the window, his nose pressed against the glass.

"I'm taking him home."

"He has school Monday." Rick perked up. His voice rough.

"I'll take him. Take Miss. Drunky home and we can talk about this later, Rick."

"No," Michonne interrupted. "Once we're home. He's going to be between my thighs, fucking me so hard that I probably might need to call in sick tomorrow."

Lori quieted, shaking her head, telling Rick goodbye, eyeing Michonne before she took off, muttering to herself. She moved around the truck, opened it, sliding into the drivers side, slamming it shut. It wasn't long when she cut the truck on, peeling out the parking lot before taking off.

Once the coast was clear, Michonne lifted up her head to face Rick. Now Lori was gone, this was bound to get awkward. "I shouldn't have" She stammered, trying to catch her thoughts.

"It's okay, Michonne."

"It's not. All I know is I saw red and I wanted her out of your face. She obviously doesn't respect you enough to not do this in front of your son and calling me a prostitute is what did it."

It was a quiet, silent. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat. She should have left, went home, went to bed.

"You're drunk?" After everything that was all he got? Or was he too embarrassed to mention about what she said?

"Nope. I did drink so much, but I can handle myself."

He nodded, stepping back to close the car shut, locking the car only to stuff them in his pocket. He continued to nod, stepping in front of Michonne, glancing down at her. "Thank you." He reached our for her cheek, turning her head to the side to plant a soft kiss against it. Her knees all but buckled.

"Goodnight Michonne."

Michonne mumbled softly, watching him. She sighed once she noticed he was bowlegged and got a better look of his ass. She bit her lip, wanting to grab it.

Maybe her words, what she said to Lori she wished they were going home to do just that, but first she had to take care of Morgan Jones before she could even attempt to go for Rick.

"You're a big girl, Chonne. You got this. Breaking up with someone isn't that bad."

Right?

~.~

"Excuse me." Morgan Jones sat across from her. The hand that was now touching hers was pulling back across the table. She clenched her fingers, moving back as well. She didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. She couldn't keep dreaming of Rick, wanting him like she suddenly was without ending this.

It was the next day, Sunday. She had got home late last night, barging into her apartment, clueless, unsure of what to do. How? She stripped herself of her clothes, threw herself on her bed and slept. She had planned to sleep all day, but the loud vibration of her phone woke her up. She slammed her hand against the dresser to find it, she didn't. So she rolled over, feeling around for her jeans to grab it, placing it to her ear. Morgan was calling to check on her, wanted to meet for breakfast. He had news and she knew she did too.

She got dressed. He told her, dress nice, but she went simple. Jeans from last night, a cover band t-shirt she had gotten years before just never had the chance to wear. She was going to be comfortable as she did this. She was getting the old Michonne back. She had lied to herself last night. But after last night, after talking to Lori. _That_ Michonne hadn't died. She had been in hiding.

"I'm breaking up with you, Morgan. I'm fickle I know this. But I'm serious. I don't feel a spark. I'm tired of forcing myself too."

"Are you hungover? I can get Axel to get you something."

Of course he'd blame it on her drinking. "No." She groaned, leaning into her chair, tapping her fingers against the glass. Maybe if she did this quick, she could go home, sleep just a bit more.

"I'm fine. You want to wait for me to..."She lowered her voice."...to have sex with you, but I'll never be ready. I'm not over certain things and me forcing myself to be ready for you is not helping the situation."

He laughed, weakly. "No one is pressuring you here. I waited a year. I can wait a bit longer."

"That's just it. It's not just about the sex. It's everything. This isn't me. I was a lawyer before. I was outspoken and after getting out from a case, I was shredding that suit to be naked and now I'm dressing up all the time. I'm falling behind on my novel and I got to let what's stressing me out the most...go."

"So you're stressed? My goodness was I was going to Virginia to get started on another restaurant. I'm going to be gone for three months. Now you can focus and be naked at home."

He was so patient with her, so understanding. Most women would have nodded their head, took his hand back and said they were going crazy. But she wasn't. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she needed. This wasn't it.

"Stop, Morgan. We have to end this and I'm sorry. You'll find someone else. And she'll enjoy your company. She'll want to fuck you till the next day."

"Michonne!"

She waved it away. Another thing she didn't like, if he got his panties wadded in knot for her saying the word fuck. She would hate to see how he was in bed. He'd probably kick her out after ten minutes of her cursing.

"See Morgan." She sighed, pushing her chair back to stand, moving to his side of the table, placing a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. "We had some good times. Now spend it on a woman who gives a fuck. Because it's not me." She dipped her head, planting kiss on his forehead.

She was saying goodbye.

She was back. Michonne Ryler was back.

Because mommas got a brand new bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N: I thought to try something with the song lyrics. I read it in_ _Partition by c_ _akebythepound and another story. I said, 'Hey. It looks awesome. Let me try.'_

 _Chapter Notes: This one was filled with a lot of emotion and there's some Andrea and Shane sex. Enjoy!_

 _Songs for this chapter: Change - Banks. Hurt Me - Lapsley._

* * *

 _Never guilty  
_

 _Say it ain't your fault_

 _Because you had an emotionally abusive daddy_

 _And cause of this you don't know how to act.~_

* * *

/./

Andrea moaned in her sleep. Her body shook, her hair matted with sweat.

She couldn't leave the dream. Her brain was lost, stuck in the right moment where she lost Amy. That look, she could never forget that look. Of Horror. Of betrayal. If she would have ended it sooner she wouldn't have saw. If she ended it sooner, she wouldn't have had to dealt with... _this_. The pain. The constant fear of getting her hear torn from her chest, the fear of it _breaking_ as she watched Dale Horvath strangle the life out of her sister.

She had came over in an attempt to leave him. She was bold and her sister was right behind her, egging her to do it because it wasn't healthy. How many more days could she take off before people started to notice what was actually going on? How many more times could she allow herself to let her younger sister take her to the hospital. She went there so much she had her own bed, her own nurse. Her own doctor.

However, it hadn't ended that way. He slapped her for being so late. She fell to the floor. Her sister instantly went for him, smacking him, beating him. Andrea's head had hit the end table. She couldn't see. This time, she felt she was going to die.

Amy kept screaming, kept kicking. Her sister was a fighter. She was going to take Dale down. She was going to be finally safe, but then it happened. It happened so fast that once her vision came too. She let out an ear piercing cry. Amy was on her back on his dining room table, and he was strangling her. His eyes focused on Andrea as she tried to stand.

 _'You chose her over me. This whiny bitch. This slut. She never appreciated what you did for her. You fucking cunt.'_

He never let go. His hold tightened. Andrea near screeched as her sister's head turned to face her. That look.

Maybe they should have taken her boyfriend with them. Conner would have helped them. But come to find out earlier that day, Conner left her because Amy chose to save Andrea's horrid love life then save her perfected one.

When they buried her, she never got to say Goodbye, that was the sucky part. Her body was to badly beaten for an open casket. Dale, once he was done, went for her, kicking, cursing. Her stomach ached.

That day she had lost two people, the only two people that would have stayed with her to the very end.

Her unborn child and Amy.

What had she done to deserve such a fate?

What had she done?

/./

Andrea sat up with a shaky cry. Her hands trembled as she reached out for Shane, but he was already sitting up, moving to wrap his arms around her. She balled her hands into tight fists, her wedding ring dug into her skin as she beat at him. Shane, half sleep, still groggy, took each hit. His chest puffed out. But it didn't stop him from picking her up, stretching out his legs to sit her down onto him.

She continued to beat on him, fixing herself to wrap her legs around his body.

It was like instinct.

Shane was used to this. Whether it was in the late afternoon or mid night when he came back from his shift at work. He was ready, always prepared.

His darling tight snatch of a wife wasn't healed. She was still hurting.

He hated this. He wanted to kill that piss of a man. But he needed the very woman in his arms. She was the very thing that held him together. He could say the same thing for himself. When he had moments like this, nothing could ever compare to this, what she had gone through. She was there for him. She would sit next to him in silence, run him a bath, massage his head, give him whatever he needed to ground him. She was even bold enough to tell Rick to fuck off if he called asking for him. Rick would laugh, he never asked questions. He was there when his parents came at him, telling him over and over he would never be anything. He was nothing. He didn't need to be told twice. Andrea, Rick and Daryl grounded him.

Andrea had him, forever. Michonne and her job, but times like this. She only had him.

She choked back sobs as her fists stopped hitting him, flattening on his bare chest. The sheets were bunched up around her hips. His uniform top was the only thing she wore to bed. His buttons half undone, wet with her tears.

Not like he minded.

"It's alright. I ain't leaving." He told her. He said it countless times, but he meant it.

She shook her head, tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shanny, I want you to fuck me."

Shanny. He hated the name. It made him feel feminine when he heard it pass from any other lips, but his wife's. It made him hard, always did. She said it once against his lips to tease him. No, if he remembered correctly, she had been sucking his dick when she said it and now, embedded in his brain. When she said his name like that, he was ready to fuck, ready to split her apart, but he couldn't move. His dick twitched, but he didn't want too.

"Drea, that's not what I want." What the fuck was he saying? He wanted her all the damn time.

"Please!" She lifted her hips, rocking her hips against his erection. She wore no panties to bed, her wet folds rubbing against his length. He was almost about to lose it.

 _~I'm putting on a brave face to meet you in the same place_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know~_

Fuck it. His young darling tight snatch of a wife wanted to fuck him. How...why could he say no? He lifted her hips, digging his nails into the shirt to hold her, hovering her slick center over his hard one.

 _~Gotta let my mind find another space_

 _Cause I heard these scars never go away_

 _And now I'm running out of ways to numb the pain~_

He slammed her down onto him. She threw her head back. No matter how many times a day, a week, they coupled. She always needed to adjust to his size. His chest swelled with pride. He could never get tired of this. Never. No matter how long he lived.

She moaned as she felt his dick throb inside of her. He slid his hands up from her hips to grab at his shirt, ripping the buttons free of their holes. She let out a sigh as the cool air brushed against her nipples. They hardened within seconds.

"Baby, that's it. Take me right here," she cooed, dipping his head to catch her breast, flicking his tongue over it, sucking it into his mouth as she begin to rock her hips into him.

Lifting. Circling. Rolling.

"Andrea!" He near shouted her name. Continuous pleasure rolled through his body as she moved her hands down his back, scratching, marking him like she always did.

He pulled from her breast to grab for her hips, lifting himself off the bed, holding her tight against him to lay her on her back, thrusting his hips into her over and over.

In and Out. A sound of a moan. A hiss of a name. In and Out.

"Oh, fuck. Oh...fuck, Shanny. That's it! Shanny!"

"Drea!" He found her lips, parting them with his tongue, thrusting into her mouth as he did her body.

"I need you..."

He grabbed for one of her legs, throwing it over his shoulder, digging into her deeper. Her eyes widen at the assault. He's never did this before, not like this. He knows how deeper he can go. He doesn't want to kill her, just that _side._ He grabs for her other leg, hooking that up higher under his arm. His hand cups both her breast, pinching her nipples. His hand glides down her flat stomach till he reaches the meet between her thighs, rubbing at the most sensitive part. She coos, praises his name.

His orgasm shoots through him. He says her name, tells her he loves her. His head falls back, his eyes close.

The memories. That's what kills it.

Tears run down her eyes.

She quiets her sobs with his groans.

She doesn't want him to see her like this.

Not like this.

~.~

Rick fumbled with what to say, especially how to say it. After last night, he couldn't sleep. Once he left Michonne outside, he was all but running back to his place. Though he got stopped by Maggie. She was waiting outside his door to apologize, but he hushed her. It was okay. She didn't need to worry. Carl was safe. Maggie frowned, giving him an awkward hug before she went back to her place.

Once she left him, he pulled his keys out to open his door, closing it behind him. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough to wrap his hand around his cock, bending over his table as he imagined Michonne kneeling before him with those perfect lips, working him. He thrusted his hips into his hand as if it were her mouth. He groaned, whispered her name in the darkness.

What had she done to him?

He pumps himself faster, the table shakes. His eyes roll back, he sees white spots and he cums into his hand harder than he ever has.

Talking about sex scenes with your neighbor and then having her play your lover in front of your ex wife. He did great, didn't he?

Though he didn't ask her to do anything. She touched him, resting her head on his chest to stare down the infamous ex-wife. Glen and Maggie, hell even Sasha avoided her angry stare, but Michonne. She stood up to her. She hadn't broke down.

He found it sexy watching her. He was half tempted to make it worse, wrap his arm around her waist just to piss off Lori. Michonne made her stammer. He enjoyed that.

But he told her Thank you, kissed her cheek and took off to...

His jeans tightened as he thought of it. He shouldn't be here standing outside her door. He should go home, shower, get ready to head back to the office, but he wanted to see her.

 _You just want to make sure she doesn't regret what she said last night_ , he thought. And he was right. She apologized to him, said all kinds of things, but all he saw was those lips and how he wanted to kiss her.

He bowed his head, raising his hand to knock on the door. He had been standing there for several minutes. If anyone had walked up on him, they would think he was creepy. The creepy divorced cop, not like he cared what they thought.

He knocked again. He heard no movement behind the door, maybe she was still sleeping. Or writing. She did mention she was a writer. She probably had headphones in her ear to block out the noise. He understood that. She was focused.

"Looking for Michonne, Rick?"

Rick's head spun around to face whoever was speaking to him. It was Sasha. Her wild hair was pinned back, she was eating on a peach, lifting up her bare foot to scratch at the back of her other knee.

"Yeah. She left something..."

Sasha laughed, shaking her head as she bit into the peach again, chewing on the piece she had in her mouth before she continued. "She left this morning. I think she went out to breakfast with that boyfriend of hers."

Boyfriend? She had a boyfriend? Why hadn't she told him?

"Oh. Thank you, Ms. Williams." He had to play it cool. He tipped his head at her as if he wore a hat, walking back to his place.

"What me to tell her you were looking for her?"

He grumbled, half a reply, opening his door. He didn't need to lock it and entered, closing the door behind him.

He couldn't believe he climaxed into his own hand, fucked himself because he was thinking of a woman with a boyfriend.

He could feel his cheeks burn. She had been toying with him. She didn't really mean that apology.

Shower. He really needed that shower.

He pushed his bedroom door wide open, taking off his clothes as he went, leaning out to turn on the shower head, wasting no time to step under the spray. He was so angry. How could she play with his feelings like that?

He slapped his hands to the tile wall, rolling his head as the water hit his face, his neck, his forming bread.

Lori cheated on him. Michonne had a boyfriend.

He just wasn't good enough for a relationship it seemed.

He yelled into the water as it hit him. His body hardening as he continued to think about her, those lips. Fuck he still wanted to kiss his lips. He removed one hand from the wall to wrap around himself, pumping himself with anger. This would be the last time he did this and then he'd worry about his job and his son. That's all that should matter to him, right?

~.~

Michonne had a bounce in her step as she walked up the stairs of her apartment building, her hand wrapped tightly around the brown paper bag of Jack Daniels she had bought. It was one of her favorites and it was something she wanted to share. She had texted Andrea to come to her place so they could drink, but Andrea hadn't answered. She'd talk to her later. She was probably still sleeping. Last time she saw her, her husband was thrusting his tongue into her throat. So, she decided to visit her new friend, Rick. Just a shot. A toast to new friends and new beginnings. She broke up with Morgan, finally, and now she was just living in the moment.

When she turned the corner she was surprised, almost that Sasha was standing outside her apartment door, leaned against the wall. A long sleeved T-shirt and shorts. She was scratching at her legs with her feet, eating a peach. She was almost done.

"Hey, Michonne."

Michonne stopped in her tracks. Since she was rude to her last time, she wasn't expecting it, yet that didn't mean she was going to be rude back.

"Hey...girl. Good afternoon."

Sasha finished chewing on her peach, opening her apartment door to toss it inside before closing the door again. "How did your date with your boyfriend go?"

Michonne's eyebrow arched. How did she know that?

"Trisha. She owns this building and likes to keep her nose in peoples business. I'm sorry. We never met, properly. I was being a bitch that day."

"It's okay. We have our moments." Michonne quickly replied.

"True. Maybe we should hang out some time." Sasha shrugged, leaning her head against the wall, getting relaxed. Michonne nodded as well, smiling softly. She'd like that.

"Oh Rick was looking for you. He knocked on your door, but I told him I think you stepped out."

Michonne's eyes slightly widen once she heard that. Rick had came looking for her right while she was out buying this for them share. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"He should still be here if you want to check. He's home. Bye girl."

Sasha pushed herself off the wall, turning around to open her door heading inside.

Michonne's teeth met her bottom lip. He was looking for her.

She cleared her throat, walking further down the hall towards his door. Hopefully he was still here so she could see him.

She stopped in front of his door, bracing herself. Was he thinking about her like she had him? Had he wondered how far they could have gone last night if he wouldn't have just kissed her cheek.

Oh boy, her thoughts got wild.

She raised her hand to knock, moving her other hand behind her back to hide the bag.

She waited, bouncing on her toes. She now was bursting with nerves. Was he going to answer the door? Was he going to see it was her through the peep hole and ignore her?

She'd wait.

Suddenly, the door was yanked open and there he stood. Wet hair, hard blue eyes, and there was a white towel wrapped around his waist.

She gulped. He had just got out the shower. She pinched herself, bringing the bag into view as she continued to stare at him. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

She jumped slightly when she pinched herself.

"Yeah I'm not dreaming."

"Excuse me?" His voice was rough, indifferent, not like it was yesterday.

"Sasha told me you were looking for me. Here I am." She joked, teasing him, holding the bag for him to take, but he stood. One hand on the frame of the door and the other on the edge of the door, filling up the space. Michonne gulped. She felt intimidated.

"Yeah, I was. Not anymore. Why don't you go back to your boyfriend. If you were mine..."He quieted, moving his hand off the door to grab for the bag, snatching it from her. He took the bag off, throwing it behind him to eye the bottle. "Jack Daniels." He mumbled, shaking his head to continue. "If you were mine...you wouldn't be at someone elses door talking to a half naked man."

A lump formed in her throat. News around here traveled...late. If Trisha was so up in everyones business she would have known that already.

"I was." She held her ground, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I dumped him."

He leaned to the side, placing the bottle on the small end table near the door before facing her again.

She swallowed the lump only for another one to form. He was still wet, dripping onto the floor. And to think if she stayed with Morgan, she would have missed this. She tried to find her words, but nothing wanted to come out. She just wanted to stare, to touch him, unwrap that towel, kneel before him and wrap her...

"Dumped him? You didn't have to do all of that if you wanted to fuck, Chonne." His southern drawl was thick. Her thighs clenched. Her breathed hitched. She was going to lose herself if he kept this up.

Fuck. She heard the word. It didn't make sense, because oh yes she wanted to fuck, just recently anyway, but wait...if he was implying what she think he was. She was going to have to put her foot down.

She stepped closer. He held his ground. She extended out her index finger, poking him in his chest. She melted with each passing second. "Look here asshole, I've been cheated on. My dumbass took him back so I understood where you come from, Rick." She spit his name at him. Her voice filled with venom. The audacity. "I dumped him because I thought, 'Hey, I like this guy Rick. I should dump the other guy to be fair.' But if I would have known you'd be a dick about it. I would have gladly stayed in that sorry ass excuse of a relationship.

All last night...all I could think about was you. I've never _craved_ anyone like that before. I wanted you between my legs, Rick. I wanted to feel..." She wasn't sure why she did. Her hand moved to his hip as she slid her hand inside of his towel to wrap around him. She let out a small cry as she felt how hard, thick, and long he was. Oh Fuck. She blinked her eyes. She needed to focus. She give him a few pumps, right there. "...this. But that's fine."

His breath grew heavy as she kept going. She was far from done. Knowing they could get caught, she didn't care. She was hurt, but her eyes stayed hard as she continued to move her hand up and down his length, pausing at his base, working her hand before going back down.

His body shuddered.

"Michonne..."

"No. It's okay. You've been cheated on. I've been cheated on. Who cares? Least I waited to get the facts about Lori." She squeezed him just a bit, her thumb rubbing on his slit. "You heard from our neighbor about my life and just assumed. You didn't ask. Done yet?"

He nodded his head yes. His blue eyes were glazed over with lust. She should have jumped him, kissed him so hard that his lips swelled, but she was hurt. She couldn't believe he thought of her like that.

She gave him a few more pumps before she unwrapped her hand, placing it on her hip. "Enjoy the bottle. I don't need it. Thanks for the eye opener, Rick. Means a lot."

She waved him off with two fingers before she turned away. She held her head up high. Her backside, it felt like it was on fire. He was watching her, but she dare didn't turn around to look. She made a point, even if she wanted to melt to the floor.

She was sure, absolutely sure, when she stepped into her apartment. She heard him say, "Fucking hell. I'm so stupid."

Before she closed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N: This is an all human fanfic, (So no zombies, sadly) with all our favorite characters. Some of the characters might be out of character, hopefully not to much._

 _Chapter Notes: After my most recent review, I realized I messed up when Michonne dumped Morgan, it didn't have any emotion. I apologize. Now let me slow it down for ya. Enjoy._

 _And this is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction again. So lets get to it._

 _Song for this chapter: Waiting Game- Bank_

* * *

~.~

It had been two weeks since she made that drastic change. She dumped Morgan, emotionless. She saw that now looking back that she didn't even elaborate why she dumped him. She was in such a rush to get it over with that she just let it happened and now, well she didn't regret her decision. She didn't want to keep stringing him along because at the end of the day she'd be thinking of Rick. She hadn't spoke to him since that Sunday. It was right back to the stolen glances across the way. She didn't want to approach him. He messed up, not her.

However, how long had she known him to think that he owned her something? He was the one that was single. She was the one in the relationship telling his ex-wife she was just on her knees and couldn't even remember the ladies name. What was she thinking?

Two weeks ago was two weeks. She'd just have to let it go. By now, especially since she was beginning to feel like her old self she would have moved on, but she stayed in place. Far from stuck. Just that one night with Rick, she wanted more and she hated herself for still wanting him when he obviously wanted nothing to do with her.

That's the part that sucked.

~.~

Michonne flicked through her Netflix account trying to find something to watch as she heard Andrea digging through her pantry. They had already grabbed the snacks; chips, popcorn, candy, whatever they could find. She had a feeling her friend was looking for the alcohol. Surprisingly, she didn't have any.

"Someone was not prepared for their _married_ friend to come over." She heard her friend sing out her words with a small sigh of disapproval.

Though she did want to add, she was sleeping when Andrea knocked on her door wanting to hang out. Shane had finally found the time to get off of her and work. "You have nothing in here, honey child. When's the last time you went out?"

Michonne rolled her eyes, dropping her remote into her lap as she leaned on the side of the couch, putting her hand under her cheek to stare at Andrea as she was coming out of the kitchen. A bottle of water in her hands. "Three days ago. I haven't been...feeling well." She wasn't lying. She finally finished her first book of the new series she started, but hadn't found the heart to post it.

"What's wrong, Chonne?" Andrea walked back into the living room, reaching out to touch her friend's elbow gently. As Michonne got up to move, Andrea threw herself down, placing her bottle of water on the table in front of her, leaning back to grab for Michonne.

"What are you doing?" Michonne asked, shaking her head.

"Lay your head down. It'll be just like before."

Michonne scoffed, laying down to rest her head on her friend's lap.

"You came over here to hang out, not listen to my woes."

Andrea threw her head back in laughter, placing her hand on Michonne's shoulder, caressing her. "I'm your best friend. Give me what ya got."

Michonne sighed, closing her eyes for a second. "I broke up with Morgan and I don't feel better. I-I thought I'd be singing from the rooftops."

"You've been single for two weeks. You'll be fine. You're just lonely."

"Yeah says the married woman, but it's more than that. Plus me singing. I meant that sarcastically." She huffed, opening her eyes. "I made a move on Rick."

Andrea's smile never faded until now. She was sure she heard right. She couldn't have and if that was true, why hadn't Shane told her? Or why hadn't Rick told Shane?

"Repeat that?" She asked, almost in disbelief. Michonne wasn't one to lie though. She was just as blunt as she was honest.

"I made a move on him after I broke up with Morgan. I was filled with...I dunno. I just wanted to..."

Andrea near jumped off the couch. "Why are you sad then?" She asked, cautious. She didn't know that her friend had a thing for her man's boss. If that was the case, she probably would have tried to hook them up a long time ago. Not like she knew that either side wanted a piece of each other. "Wait, when did this start?"

"Saturday. When you left me to be with your husband." Michonne replied. Andrea bit back her smile, a shade of red colored her cheeks. "He gave me a ride home and we talked. He was so nervous and so...hard that I was mesmerized."

Andrea tried to understand. Nothing came to mind. She didn't say nothing though. Whenever she was ready, she'd listen. Least they weren't talking about her. She could only hope.

"In that moment." Michonne lifted up to move towards the other side of the couch, placing her hand on her cheek to stare at her friend. "I liked that he was hard for me. Morgan's been hard for me before. The outfits, but Rick. He gave me power and I couldn't help but not poke fun at him. We talked about his ex-wife and how she cheated on him."

"Oh _that_ bitch." Andrea mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Michonne bit her bottom lip to quiet her laughter. "He told me she used to read erotic romance and he stumbled across a page that she had marked. It was the rain scene I had written long ago and I imagined it over and over as he drove. I wanted him to take me out in the rain. I wanted him to fuck me."

"Okay." Andrea wasn't sure what to say still unclear to what she meant.

"I knew in the back of my head that I would need to dump Morgan and the next day I did it so easily that looking back, I scared myself. I wasn't thinking. All in that moment, I met someone that I wanted to get to know. I met someone that just..." She paused, letting out a small sigh. "I bought a bottle of Jack Daniels to drink with Rick. Sasha, my neighbor, told me he was looking for me so I went to see him and he was so cold to me. He found out I had a boyfriend and he started acting like an asshole and...I haven't spoken to him in two weeks. That's just that."

"Did you tell Rick that you dumped said boyfriend?"

"I did. He felt like an idiot and to prove a point I jerked him off a little before I left." She mumbled, though Andrea heard her.

"Michonne. I said dump Morgan not jump into bed with the next guy that smiled his pearly whites."

Michonne laughed again. Andrea and her pearly whites. She never understood the term, but knowing she used it to lighten the sour mood just a bit. She'd deal.

"I like Rick. I went after him, fast as it was. I wanted to start something. Now I'm slowing it down. I want to attempt to try."

"I can't really say anything with my situation, but it's not going to stop me."

"O..kay." Michonne's eyebrows arched questionably, not sure where Andrea was now going with this.

"I rushed into my marriage with Shane. So, I know I can't really tell you to slow down. Things happen. We're human and we have needs, but...Rick is a single dad. Can you handle that?"

Michonne shrugged. "I would have been a single mother." She closed her mouth shut, shifting in the couch to look away. Andrea waited, taking a deep breath before she reached out, slapping her hand to her thigh.

"It's alright to talk about him. He was your..."

"No. He was taken from me. I have nothing to..."

"Stop! I lost my sister for fucks sake. Don't act like I don't know what that feels like."

Michonne jumped out of the chair, the remote in her lap clattered to the floor. She raised her hands, shouting at the blonde woman in front of her.

"You got to watch her die, Andrea. You had that luxury to be the last thing she saw. I was at court trying to hurry up some case that I had and I should have been home with him. I wasn't. Mike took both their lives in a matter of seconds and I wasn't there."

Andrea swallowed hard, letting out a quiet sigh. She forgot. She forgot about that part. She watched Amy's life leave her eyes. Michonne was away. She had no way of knowing that the last time she saw him, them... was going to be the last time.

"You got to..."

"Don't say it. Me let it go? Pft. I lost my son, Andrea. He was just a baby." Her eyes begun to water, something she hadn't done in so long. Her tensed fingers clenched into fist. "I told him when he was born that I would protect him and the last thing he saw was his father trying to kill him. I failed Mike and Andre and I..."

"Michonne," Andrea's lips formed a tight line. "You did not fail them."

A small tear rolled down her friend's cheek and all she could do was let it. "I did. I had a baby and I left him all alone. I wasn't there. I took him for granted. I stopped being a lawyer because when Andre died. I died too. He was my peanut and no matter if I stayed with Morgan, gave into him, let him have me. He wouldn't be touching me. He'd be touching the shell."

Andrea understood that. It's how she felt with Shane. He was just touching her shell, he could never touch her insides. She felt it was unfair. He wasn't Dale. He didn't deserve that. But he knew and he gave her much more than she needed to offer. Too much.

"Baby." She said, calmly. Michonne was sobbing in front of her. Her hair had fell from her ponytail to cover her face. "I can't have kids."

Michonne's head slowly lifted up. She sniffled. "What?"

"Dale. I was pregnant with his kid. He beat that right out of me. Damaged me so good that doctors say I can't have children. I'm useless."

Michonne's mouth fell, forming a small 'O'. "Does Shane..."

Andrea nodded, a small smile spread across her lips. "I told him. He took me to another doctor...wanted another opinion. Same thing." Andrea shifted in the couch, kicking her feet up, knocking back the snacks that were laid across the table. "I'm not trying to play a game of 'Who's the biggest loser?" that's not what this is about. I love you, Michonne. Always. But it takes a lot of strength to forgive than to be sad."

"It's just that easy?" She moved to sit in the opposite chair across from Andrea, throwing her leg over the other.

"No. I wake up sometimes, grabbing for my phone to call Amy to tell her something Shane said to me or invite her over and then I remember she's gone. Or I'm sweaty from some nightmare. I all but beg Shane to fuck me and he does. But I can't force myself to tell him to make love to me. It's easy to find ways to numb the pain."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm going to finally close that door. I'm going to forgive Dale. He's never coming back and neither is Amy. I'm going to forgive myself too. I can't keep putting Shane through this. He loves me, but I love him more. I have too." Andrea tilted her head to the side. "Michonne. Forgive Mike and yourself. "

"It's easy to say that."

"Yeah, it is, but it takes a lot of courage to survive and you've been doing that since he passed and I'm proud of you." Andrea nodded her head slowly, straightening in the couch, raising her arms over her head to stretch.

"Alright, Mrs. Walsh." Michonne let out a small loud that made her chest shake, her eyes close. "See what happens when you talk without alcohol?"

"Ryler, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm going through changes."

Michonne didn't even complain when she heard Andrea sing another lyric. She just laughed.

She knew right then what she needed to do. Her shoulders suddenly felt less weighty than before.

~.~

"You alright there...boss?" Daryl asked as he tapped on Rick's office door. Finally glad to see him back in his office and not out there with them.

Rick mumbled his reply, flipping through his folders again. He had finally a chance to organize them, put them away. He was going to keep that door closed. If anything new showed up, he'd open it again. One of the promises he made to himself. Plus this Anderson case, it was kicking his butt. With him and Jessie Andersons playing phone tag, he finally told her to just meet him at the station. One of their men, Bob was shot out on the field so they were short handled. Nearly everyone was working double shifts.

"Boss?" Daryl asked again, folding his arms across his chest. Rick briefly looked up, taking his notice in his change in wear. Not their uniform but something he had thrown together. A short sleeved black vest, a white shirt and jeans. Maybe Dixon was getting too comfortable, but where he was from it was how they did it and Rick overlooked it. How he dressed had nothing to do with him as an officer.

"Go on, what's up?" He fixed the sheets in order, closing the folder shut to move it to the side, grabbing for another. Daryl glanced over towards the floor. Three closed boxes were stacked and one half empty one was by his feet.

"Anderson here. You called for her?"

Rick nodded, flipping the pages, saw they were already fixed and moved it to the side again. "Yeah. Send her in."

"If you wish. I think her cheese slid off her cracker if ya got what I mean."

Rick's lips tightened as to not smile as he heard Daryl walk away. He moved the fixed stack of folders into the box below him. At least his office space looked neat, at least that was a start. A lot had changed since that weekend he last spoke to Michonne.

She was right, at the time. He was acting like a dick. He was hurt. He felt that she had been playing with his emotions and even more hated himself for not asking questions. How could he have been so sure as someone as beautiful as her to not be with someone? Though she played it off, spoke to him casually. Perhaps, it was his own fault. She was just being nice and he took it as her flirting. And when she knocked on his door, he was breath taken. That loosely shirt she wore was hanging off her shoulders. He had wondered than if she noticed that. He had a right mind, the state he was in to wrap his arm around her, pull her close to him, dip his head to kiss his shoulder. Yet, he didn't. He was livid, wet. He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the knocking. He first thought it was Lori. She always came over unannounced ready to argue with him over something stupid. So, he unlocked the door, blindly opening it. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her and found Michonne.

He should have asked about her boyfriend. Fuck, he was taken aback that he didn't know about it sooner, but would that change anything? Would that had stopped him from flirting with her wanting to kiss those lips of hers? When she wrapped her hand around his hard erection to feel him. He had to bite his tongue. Her hand was softer than his calloused one.

He was stupid. Correction, still stupid.

They saw each other in the hallway. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but she never looked his way. She of course smiled when Carl, or on a occasion when Sasha was hanging outside her door spoke to her. She waved, held conversation. Her smile. He wanted to be the one to make her smile, but he had fucked up and this part. He wasn't good at this part.

"Boss." Daryl tapped at his door again shaking him from his thoughts. Michonne. He'd have to put her on the back burner for now.

"This is Jessie Anderson. I have to go wit Shane. A disturbance call..."

"Go." He ushered him away, raising from his chair. Daryl took off as a small blonde woman entered his office. He moved around his desk, sitting on the edge that was not occupied with folders, his arms crossed, hands in his lap. "Sit down, Mrs. Anderson."

She sat. Her long hair tied up in a messy bun. Her baggy clothes hung on her small frame. "Thanks for finding the time to meet with me, Sheriff. You're a busy man."

He glanced down, nodding his head. "Still. Your husband was murdered and I want to get to the bottom of this. You said you remembered something from that night?"

She nodded, slowly glancing up at him. "Me and him had had a fight and he told me to go to bed before he knocked my face in." Rick stiffened, but he didn't interrupt. He heard rumors, well he heard from Shane who heard rumors that the victim beat his wife, but he didn't want to believe it. "I ran upstairs and hid from him. Moments later he bust into the room. He was...scared. First time I ever seen him scared. He was on the phone with his boss, I think. He told him he needed more time that he'd get the money."

"Wait..." Rick raised his hand, reaching behind him to grab for his notepad, half open on his desk. He picked it up, flipping through it. "You didn't say that when we asked you before. Hell, Mrs. Anderson, your son did all the talking."

"I know. I was in such shock, but I remember now. He owned somebody money." She nodded, sure of herself.

Rick arched his brow, once before lowering it, grabbing for his pen to write the new information down. "Anything else?"

She shook her head. "Besides what you already know. I'm sorry I'm not better help."

"It's okay." He rose from his desk. Now he had this to focus on, he'd get to the bottom of this. If Pete had been in some kind of trouble least Shane's theory about their oldest kid Ron doing it was out of the question. Unless the kid did do it and the mom was covering for him. "I'll see you out. If you think of anything else. Just drop by."

She nodded, moving to a quick stand, tilting her head back. "Thank you." She reached up on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek. Rick must have sensed the action. He stepped back, his arms stretched out in front of him, pointing at the door.

"I'd rather you not." He was used to the women of the town kissing him on his cheek. They were welcome and friendly like that, but something about Jessie didn't sit with him especially just moments ago she was mentioning that her husband had just threatened to bash her face in before hours later he was stabbed in the back.

"Sorry. I just..." She closed her mouth shut, turning around. Her cheeks reddening as she walked out. Rick followed behind her, closing his office door. His hands slap to his hips.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Sheriff?"

He slowed his pace, unclear to what she meant. Why would that matter? "Excuse me?"

She stopped in her tracks. She was passing the desks and was almost at the railing. She was almost gone. "If you have someone, keep her close."

She glanced down, curling a loose piece of hair behind her ear before she turned around again, marching towards the front. Rick didn't say anything else, he followed right after her.

He held the door open for her once they reached it eager to get her out of there.

She smiled and waved at him before she walked down the steps. He was about ready to close the door. He needed to make another cup of coffee and once Daryl and Shane got back share this new change in the case with them, but he heard someone calling his name. He shook his head mentally to clear it. Thoughts, he always got lost in his thoughts.

"I can come back, if its a bad time."

He shook his head as he eyed her, waiting till she stepped inside before he closed the door, letting it swing for a bit before it settled.

"Want to talk out here or in my office?"

She nodded her head at the office door. her brown eyes lingered there before back at him.

As she did that, he eyed her, taking her in. Her dreads were held back by a dark blue headband. She was dressed casual, white tank top, short brown shorts and black converse shoes. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat.

"Alright Ladies, first."

He wasn't sure what made her come down here to talk to him. Not like he minded, now that she was in front of him. He got a clear view of the back of her thighs and her nice shaped ass. He was going to lose it. His jeans were already tightening from his growing erection. She turned the knob on his door, pushing it open only for him to follow her inside. He closed it shut behind him.

"So, how you been?" He asked, watching as she sat down on the edge of his desk, his spot to sit. He had a right mind to tell her to move to sit in the chair across from his desk, but bit that back. Her half bare ass was sitting on his desk. Why was that bothering him? So, he moved to sit in the chair opposite her, throwing one leg over the other.

"Good. I came here to start over. We didn't get off on a good foot and I wanted to apologize for that. I haven't been..." She quieted, closing her mouth, lifting up her hands to move behind her, slapping her hand to the desk.

"Which part are we starting over? The first time we saw each other, the first we spoke or the first time we had a disagreement?"

"All of it. I was in a relationship and instead of working on that before I broke it off. I went to fast and I acted without thinking. I don't usual do that so I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should have asked, but I assumed you were single. I shouldn't have. You're to beautiful to be." His eyes widen. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Officer."

"It's Sheriff," he laughed, correcting her.

"I'm Michonne Ryler." She extended out her hand, leaning. Her tank top moved forward with her. He saw the small dip between her breasts. He gulped, but that didn't stop him from reaching out his own.

"Rick Grimes."

"Nice to meet you...Rick." She pulled her hand back first, placing it on the desk.

He uncrossed his legs, standing up, walking over to where she sat. She settled back onto the desk as he approached her. Her legs widen slightly as if to welcome him. Maybe he was reading that wrong.

"I'd like it if you got off my desk, Ms. Ryler."

She gasped, rolling the tip of her tongue around her mouth as she slid off his desk, moving around him to sit where he sat. "The formality. I think I know you well enough to have you call me by Michonne."

His cheeks reddened as he leaned on the edge of the desk. His hands in his lap, his legs crossed at his ankles. "You said." He started. His eyes dropped to her legs, taking them in. He fidgeted, clearing his throat to continue. "We were starting over. We introduced ourselves." He quieted. Her legs were distracting in those shorts of hers.

"Well then, that just makes me unhappy, Rick. Because as I recalled last time we saw each other I had my hand wrapped around your dick." She leaned into the chair, lifting up her legs to throw on the chair arms, relaxing into the seat.

He raised his hand as if to shush her. He dare didn't want to close his eyes. That was all he could think about since it happened. He moved his eyes up from her legs to her hands, gulping the hard lump in his throat. He then slapped his hand to the back of his head, his cheeks reddening further.

"Michonne." He stated her name clearly, trying to collect his thoughts. It was the shorts. It had to be the shorts. "Should I thank you for..."

A wide grin spread across her face as she begin to laugh. Her hand slapped to cover her mouth, but it only amplified the sound. "Thank me? You never got a hand job just for the hell of it? Well, you didn't finish, but you get where I'm going with this...right?"

He nodded. "I...umm...was married. Lori didn't...She never..." He uncrossed his legs, lifting his head to stare at her. She was gorgeous and he was a stuttering idiot.

"Oh!" Her lips formed the small letter. He shuddered. Just imagining what those lips could do. "And she cheated you say?"

He nodded once again, tilting his head to the side as Michonne threw her legs off the chair arm to stand, dusting herself off as she approached and why was his spacious office feeling small?

She stopped an inch in front of him. Her hands rested on her hips as she leaned forward. Her voice just dropped to a low whisper. "Lori cheated on you, right?"

He nodded, lifting up off the desk to stand. She came up to his chest. "I told you that. You forgot?"

"No. Surprised. She never wanted to give you a handjob or get fucked. Isn't that a duty of a wife?"

He shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. "We never...I don't want to speak about this with you."

"Come on." She nudged him with her elbow, leaning in. "We're...friends. We can talk about this. I technically told her I give you head. Might as well fess up."

His cheeks turned a bright red at the term, Head. Another word for a blow job. At first he wasn't for the idea. No wife should kneel before her husband in such a way, but Shane told him. He was missing out. When he asked Lori, she turned her nose up him, dropped to her knees, handled him so roughly. He pulled her away from him and walked away. He never brought it up again.

"I just..."

A loud tap sounded on his door. He called out, shaking his head. His voice deeper.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Jessie. I think I left my phone. Do you mind if I..." The door knob rattled. Rick lightly pushed Michonne to the side, running towards the door, catching onto the knob. He held it firmly, glancing back at Michonne.

"Give me a moment." He bowed his head lightly at her, turning back to face the door to open it.

Jessie Anderson had changed her look. Her hair was down. Her lips were painted red and she was smiling. He blocked her view into his office, one hand on the edge of the door, the other on the frame of it.

"What happened?" He asked her again, knowing Michonne was right behind him. First Lori, now Jessie. Next, dare he say he spent time alone with a woman. Someone else would interrupt him.

"My phone. I think I left it in your office. Can I go inside to check?"

Rick shook his head. "You weren't playing with one when you were here. Did you check your car?"

Jessie nodded, placing her hand on her hip, pushing her chest out. Rick glanced down quickly, clearing his throat quietly at the action. What the heck was she doing?

"If you don't mind. I can go check. It won't take a few seconds. I promise." She give him a sly wink, running her pink tongue along her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N: Thanks for the responses. It really warms my heart that I still got it._

 _Jessie is really making it bad on herself, huh? Oh well, I mean who really wants Rick and Jessie to be together when his eyes are set on his neighbor._

 _This chapter was difficult to write. I hope it's okay._

 _Song for the chapter: White Trash Beautiful - Everlast_

* * *

 _~There's something you should know, my heart belongs to you._

 _I know you could've found a better guy, I'll love you till the day I die._

 _I swear to God it's true, I'm comin' home to you, I'm comin' home to you girl.~_

* * *

~.~

He said it clearly, just a bit rude, his southern drawl thick.

"No."

He leaned forward now and Michonne was now standing directly behind him. He was tall enough in the small space for Jessie not to see she was on the otherside. Michonne's arms folded across her chest, unclear to why this chick was pushing so hard to get inside. He obviously was trying to tell her the nicest way possible he didn't want her there.

Michonne sighed, turning away from Rick to look about the office. She honestly had no intention of coming here. She was at home with Andrea, laughing about old memories. Goodness they never laughed so hard, but after that long talk. After shaking a little bit of the weight off her shoulders, she needed to see Rick. She wanted to talk to him, tell him that she was more in the wrong than he was. She had wanted him, yes, but she should have broke it off with Morgan before she attempted anything even the quick pump and jerk in front of his apartment door. She had changed first then she asked Andrea for her keys, told her that'd she be back soon. Andrea tossed them to her, shrugging, telling her to be safe and do everything she would do.

But now, maybe Andrea was right. Michonne had to face the facts. She was lonely and had needs and was into Rick enough to let him fuck her. He was just as equally a stranger to her as she was to him. Yet, just now before Jessie interrupted them. She had been teasing him because she wanted him. Perhaps he wanted her too.

"Rick, I'm sorry. I just...Can we talk privately?"

"There's no one here, Mrs. Anderson."

"It is _just_ us. Can't we talk privately in your office?"

Michonne perked up, glancing behind her shoulder to stare at Rick. Even through the shirt, she could tell he was tense, agitated. This woman was persistent and she wouldn't stop. Michonne swore that this woman wanted to kneel before Rick more than she did.

 _Fuck that_ , Michonne shook her head, walking quietly back to Rick, reaching out to pinch his ass. He jumped, his hand on the door moved, but it didn't bulge. He was still in the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!" He barked out as Michonne pinched his ass once more. "Look, Ms..."

"Rick." Michonne called out from behind him. She was never one to be quiet and thought it was best to address the situation than play around with Jessie. She pushed his ex wife away from him, she could do the same for this girl, this Jessie. "Let her in. If she believes her phone is here. You might as well settle her worries and let her look."

Rick let out a quiet groan, stepping back, opening the door wider to gain Jessie entry.

Michonne's arms folded across her chest, eyeing the blonde woman, taking her in, but it didn't take her long to see the difference since the last time she had saw her moments before. The only thing that changed about her was her hair and her newly applied makeup. She looked pretty, but if she wanted to try that hard to get Rick's attention, she'd have to step in line. And Michonne wasn't taking any cutsies.

"I thought you said _we_ were alone, Rick." Jessie sounded annoyed, almost disappointed as she too took in Michonne.

Michonne stepped backward towards his desk, throwing herself to sit on top of it to watch the small exchange between them. How would Rick handle it now since she wedged herself in? Would he kick her out? Make Michonne wait outside so he could handle this situation delicately? She frowned, letting out a sigh. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

He opened his mouth moments later to close it shut, moving his hand behind his head to scratch at his scalp and the other on his hip. His foot holding the door open.

"My...girlfriend, Michonne. I'm supposed to be working. Surprise visit." Rick blurted out, choking on his words as he said them.

Michonne's eyes widen slightly. When she faced on Lori, she made it seem like they were lovers she never put a label on them. Now since he had, well he didn't seem like the type to just not, she wasn't sure how to act now. What kind of girlfriend was she supposed to be?

Apparently not the shy type since she came to visit him in a tank and shorts.

"Oh." Jessie nodded her head, avoiding Michonne, her eyes never leaving Rick. "I should find that...umm..."

"Phone." Michonne finished for her, unfolding her arms to rest on the desk again like she had before.

Jessie's head snapped to face Michonne, her brow arched, taking her in once again before she nodded. "Yes. Phone. I'll go look for that now. I didn't know you were dating. You didn't answer me earlier so I assumed you were...single." Her voice was dripping with uncertainty, not like Michonne cared. She wanted the chick gone.

"It's fairly new..." Rick closed his mouth shut, letting his head hang low. Michonne wanted to laugh. He wasn't good at these things. If they were going to keep doing this, she'd have to teach him how to come up with things on the spot.

Jessie glanced down, moving a piece of loose hair behind her ear, checking for what she had lost. "Where did you guys meet?"

"Bestfriends. They thought we'd be a perfect match."

Jessie dropped to a squat, slightly popping her ass out. Michonne noticed the action only because Rick quickly looked up and at her. She didn't know him that well, but she was sure in his eyes he was trying to tell her, 'Get her out of here. She's crazy.'

Or was that what she thought she saw?

Michonne pretended to look about the ground as if to help her. She already knew the woman was lying. "Your phone isn't here. I plan to keep up with the surprise so if you could leave...Not to be rude by the way."

"Michonne." Rick hissed, his brows narrowed. "She..."

Jessie jumped from her squat, her hand fell over her heart. "I didn't...I'm so sorry, Rick's girlfriend." She was rambling, moving her hands through her hair, shaking her head. "I swear I thought I left it here."

"She didn't mean that. Mrs. Anderson..."

"Jessie, you are welcome to call me Jessie, Rick." She replied, turning to face him, standing in front of Michonne. A small smile spreading across her lips.

Michonne shrugged, her eyes on Rick now. She tried to help, be as overwhelming as possible so the girl would run away as if she seemed she wanted to right now.

"Jessie, you look tired. If I find your phone, I'll stop by your house and drop it off. If that's alright with you."

Jessie nodded, quickly glancing down as she all but ran out of the office. Rick closed the door behind her, turning to face Michonne. He was still scratching at the back of his head. His blue eyes focused on hers.

She raised her hand, pointing her index finger at him. "To be clear, she didn't leave. She had no intention of leaving."

"You didn't have to run her off like that. That wasn't called for."

Michonne wagged her index finger at him, a smirk clear on her lips. "You called me your _girlfriend_. I did my best to get her out of here. She wanted to stay, pop her ass out to tempt you." She let out a small laugh.

He shook his head walking towards her, stopping just enough in front of her to give them both space. "It wouldn't have worked. If you would have kept quiet. I could have said something, thought of something to get her out of here."

Michonne slid off the desk, arching her brow questionably. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have let you handle it." She slowly reached out to touch him, but hesitated, shaking her head to pull herself back. "I did what I thought was right. She's gone. If she would have stayed behind, she would have kept trying to get with you. I'm surprised she didn't ask for your phone to call hers so she could have it."

"I wouldn't have done that." Rick quickly replied, letting out a small shrug. "Her husband just died and she's trying to latch onto someone to take the grief away."

"It happens." She completely understood. She did just that when Morgan asked her out. She hadn't told him no. She just went with it. She saw Andrea had moved on and she wanted to try. Morgan made the nightmares stop with distractions. But it wasn't the nightmares that kept her up anymore.

"If you have time later. Want to come by my place and share that Jack Daniels? I haven't opened it." He slid his hands into his pockets. She followed the action, taking in his long arms and thought about how they would feel wrapped around her waist. She gulped.

"Sure. I'll kick Andrea out of my house and I'll head over. Just text me." She paused only to smack her forehead. "Wait, we don't have each others numbers. How about you give me your phone and I'll..."

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, a little bit to quickly. It caused Michonne to laugh as he handed it to her. The keypad already open. She typed in her phone number, saved it to his phone under Chonne and locked the screen. She handed it back to him.

"I'll see you later, Michonne."

"It's just a drink, Rick. One drink." She stated firmly, knowing already she'd probably be begging him to help her finish the bottle.

"Of course. I'll even walk you home."

"Are you planning on taking care of me in my drunken state?"

Rick nodded, grinning from side to side. "I am a gentleman."

/./

Jessie unlocked her front door, holding back her disappointment as she entered. Her hair was back up in a messy updo. Her lips were a faint red from being chewed on so many times. She was embarrassed. The Sheriff of their town turned her advances away and had a girlfriend. Every woman in town couldn't stop talking about how handsome and how much of a catch he is. Even if he was staying in an apartment, he was thinking about his son. His wife had taken the house, the pets, even his clothes.

Jessie threw her keys on the end table closest to the door, moving towards her couch, throwing herself to lay out on it. What was she thinking throwing herself at him? She should have just left when she saw Michelle sitting there on his desk. That woman was gorgeous, long hair, dark chocolate skin. Jessie instantly felt insecure, but she tried her best to play it off. She could lure Rick, tempt him with her own womanly curves and maybe the plan would have worked if Michelle, well its not exactly his fault, wasn't planning on finishing off her surprise.

Jessie felt defeated. First Pete was dead and now Rick turned her away. Perhaps it was best to stay a single mom. She had Ron and Sam her two fourteen year old twins to keep her company. She could get involved in their lives; take them to sport games, be more active in the community, but why. She felt helpless. When she first met Pete, it was a one night stand. She was nineteen and had been a virgin then. He was twenty-two and he was the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on. When he spoke to her, she thought she had caught the biggest fish in the pond, but she saw now that it was just a fantasy. After she slept with him, got pregnant her first time. He became...darker. He always stayed out late, studied, hung out with his friends. He only had sex with her when the lights were off. He didn't start hitting her until after Ron and Sam were born. He used to tell her before each hit that he was a doctor, he knew how to give her pain without showing any bruises.

Even now, with him dead. She still shook thinking of him. How many times had she got beaten for speaking out of turn? How many times had she got hit for even raising her voice at him? He told her after each time that he'd kill her, hurt their sons. She stayed just for them, her boys. She didn't love Pete. She was afraid of him. She wasn't sure how to feel when she came down the steps and found him on the floor, a kitchen knife in his back, blood pooled around him. She screamed, fell to her knees, letting out a loud cry. The man who tormented her half her whole life was dead and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Almost two weeks since his death; he was already buried in the dirt. She was still supposed to be grieving. Only a hand full of people knew what he did to her. She could move on from Pete, find someone else who would appreciate her.

"Why do I want Rick so bad?" She asked out loud to herself, only to answer herself seconds later. "Maybe because he is the guy Pete wasn't." When she saw Rick that night. It was like he was what she prayed for. And she hated looking at the facts, the honest to God facts. Pete was her husband. He took care of her. He gave her two beautiful sons. She loved them dearly. Yet, he hit her just because. Rick. That night, she remembered when he was called to the scene, he was so gentle and patient as she had dropped to her knees on the floor in shock from seeing her dead husband's body. Shane, the other guy with him, was so rough with her. He wanted answers. He wanted answers quickly as he had asked them. Jessie did not like him at all.

"I have to let Rick go. I should be worried about my boys. My beautiful boys." She shifted in the couch, closing her eyes, trying to shut the image of Rick out of her mind. She was a widow now. She couldn't do this.

But she then sighed, she wanted Rick. She wished in the end that Pete was just like Rick Grimes.

She snapped her eyes wide open, a dark grin spread across her lips as she moved to sit up. "Maybe if Pete wasn't such an ass. He would have lived."

/./

Michonne unlocked the key to her apartment, pushing the door open. It was well after six. She would have gotten there sooner, but thought to put gas in Andrea's car to lessen the blow. Though when she opened her door, she wasn't expecting to see her knocked out on her couch, a small blanket wrapped around her body. Light snores fell from her mouth.

Michonne placed Andrea's keys on the table in front of her, heading for the kitchen quietly to not disturb her. She opened her cabinet, pulling out a glass. She might as well have a cup of juice to pass the time as she waited for Rick to call her.

Not like she thought he would. He was a...the Sheriff. He had cases and things to do besides hang out with her. If she had his number she'd text him and tell him to take a rain check. Now that her shoulders didn't feel so weighty anymore. She wasn't sure what to feel.

She poured herself a glass, taking a small sip as she placed the pitcher back in the fridge, closing the door with a bump of her hip. She needed to shake this feeling, but how.

"Dale! Please! Don't."

Michonne's eyes widen as she hurried out of the kitchen, placing the cup down to grab for her friend. Andrea was shaking and trembling on the couch. Her hands were pulling at the sheet.

"Andrea! It's me, Chonne. I'm right here."

Michonne suddenly remember that Andrea had spoke of this earlier. Her attacks and how she handed it. Shane. Michonne needed to call Shane.

She shook her friend once again, but nothing seem to be working.

She grabbed for her phone, going through her contacts with a swipe of her finger to find him. He was under Mr. Walsh and she pushed it, placing the phone to her ear, her eyes never leaving Andrea.

Her eyes were half opened. She was mumbling.

"Take me instead. Please. Just take me instead."

~.~

Shane was in disbelief as he stared at Rick. They were going over the Anderson case once again and he didn't understand what Jessie's new information had anything to deal with what they knew. Her bastard of a husband was stabbed, owning someone money didn't change anything.

"The bitch is covering for that son of hers. What's his name? Ron."

"Maybe she's not." Daryl piped up, his eyes narrowed as he eyed Shane through the mess of his hair.

They were standing in Rick's office, going over the case, trying to find something else to poke at, but nothing came to mind.

Shane groaned, placing his hand on his hips, eyeing the man across from him. "Rick, don't tell me you believe 'em. Ron killed his daddy. I say we interrogate the punk. Pinch it out of him."

Rick was sitting behind his desk, his arms folded across his chest, looking between the two men standing in front of him. Times like this he wished Bob was here, at least they could have someone on neutral ground. Shane was always ready to go full force. Daryl always wanted to check all other options out before they went in for the kill.

"Rick, your silence means you agree with me, right?"

Rick shook his head, raising his hand before Shane could get out another word. "Tomorrow, if it makes you feel better. We'll go to her house and talk it out again. We'll talk to Ron like a normal teenage boy, not like some criminal. He deserves a chance."

Shane let out a loud groan, slamming his hands on Rick's desk. Daryl tensed behind him, taking a step forward. "I told ya didn't I? Ron probably saw his daddy beat his momma. Dad walking around at night. Ron attacks him. I told you what I would do if I found the bastard that nearly killed my wife."

Rick nodded, glancing downward. "I remember that conversation. But this is different. That man was an adult. This is some kid. If he did do this, we have to handle..."

Rick paused as he heard a loud ring. He glanced about the office, almost thankful. It was to tense. Shane slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone, staring at the screen.

"It's Chonne. It's probably Andrea calling. She always forgets to charge her phone."

Shane answered the call, a small smirk spread across his lips. "You know, Drea. If you wanted a quickie all I got to do is tell Rick that I needed to get in a good work out."

Rick bite back his laughter. Daryl rolled his eyes. He was expecting Shane to say something else, but his expression dropped. He stammered.

"W-what Michonne? Is she okay?"

Rick lifted his head up, standing up. His chair fell back at how fast. Shane noticed, raising his hand to stop him, glancing back at Daryl.

"She needs skin on skin...Fuck. I'll be there!"

He hung up the phone, jamming it into his pocket. His eyes were hard, lost. "Rick. We're putting this meeting on hold. Andrea needs me."

Rick saw the worry in his eyes. "Go on! Do you need us to go with you?"

Shane shook his head no, turning around to grab for the door handle, swinging the door open with so much force it shook. "Maybe. I dunno." He called out as he walked away.

Daryl was already heading out the door. "Come on, Boss. He shouldn't do this alone."

Rick nodded, walking towards his door, cutting off the light, closing the door behind him as he followed Daryl out of the building. He slid his hands into his pockets, pulling out his phone. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he wanted to calm Michonne down. If Shane was freaking out over the phone, he was sure that she was too. He quickly sent her a text.

His heart thumping wildly in chest at the act of seeing her again even if it was earlier that day.

 _'Be there soon, Chonne.'_

~.~

Rick didn't even put the car in park before Shane opened the door, jumping out of the moving car to enter the building. Daryl at least waited till he parked the car, turned the car off, and took the key out. Rick exited the car, slamming the car door behind him. Daryl was on his heels as he entered the building. Thankfully Michonne's place was right at the top corner step.

When they met up with Shane, he had his hands on his hips, pacing in front of her door. He was mumbling to himself.

Daryl reached out to stop him. To calm him down, but the door swung open. Michonne was standing there. Half panicked, half something else he couldn't place.

"She's in here." She stepped inside, letting all three men in her apartment. When Rick entered, she touched his shoulder, thanking him for the message. He nodded, glancing over her as she closed the door behind him to look at Andrea.

She was sitting up on the couch. Her hair was wild on her head. She was bent over, a paper brown bag in her hands and she was breathing into it. Shane was on his knees, his hands on her wrists, whispering something to her. Andrea didn't reply back. She just kept breathing into the bag.

Rick folded his arms across his chest. Maybe Daryl and him shouldn't have came. This looked more like a private moment than a public one.

"Y-you didn't have to bring the men, Michonne." Andrea slowly dropped the bag from her lips. Tears were in her eyes. "I'm not camera ready for a foursome."

"Andrea!" Michonne snapped, not thinking this was the right time to make jokes.

"Y-you called them here. W-what else am I supposed to say? I'm...fine."

"Thank you for calling me Michonne. I'll take her home."

Andrea raised her hand as Shane stood up, shaking her head. "I-m staying. Michonne and I are having a girls night and I have yet to get naked."

Daryl coughed, clearing his throat. Rick eyed him for a second, wondering if this was the first time he met Andrea. Maybe on the drive over he should have warned him that Andrea was blunt. At the time he wasn't thinking. He was worried for his friend and Michonne. He was honestly just glad she was okay.

"Andrea, get your ass up." Shane hissed, reaching out for her hands. She laced their fingers together, slowly rising. The blanket wrapped around her body dropped to the floor. "We are leaving." He put his foot down, shaking his head, trying to calm himself down.

"Shane." Michonne started, folding her arms across her chest. "I think she should stay here. She had an attack once. She might have one again."

"Michonne." Andrea warned, eyeing her. Her eyes narrowed.

Michonne shook her head. She understood the look. Who would want to appear broken in a room full of strangers? "I love you and Shane loves you. You are going to listen to him, but stay."

Andrea threw herself to sit down, bringing the bag to her lips to breathe into, deciding it was best to pretend to still need to breathe than argue with Michonne.

"Wait, do you mind letting her stay here a little longer? I need to go back to the station and get my car. I'll come back, scoop her up and you can drive behind us."

Michonne nodded once, turning her back away from Andrea and Shane. Her eyes focused on Daryl. She didn't want to be rude. She stuck out her hand to him. "I'm Michonne. You must be Daryl."

Daryl shifted from foot to foot, probably nervous. He extended his hand, shaking hers. "I am. Nice to meet you Michonne. Shane, I'll ride back wit ya." Daryl bowed his head at Michonne, dropping his hand to walk out of the apartment, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Now you scared the biker away, Michonne." Andrea teased, dropping her bag again. Shane shook his head, unclear of what to say as he approached Rick. Rick already had his keys out of his pockets, dropping it in Shane's hand.

"I'll stay here with the girls. I'll call you if there's anything."

"Sure." Shane glanced over his shoulder, staring at Andrea. His head tilts to the side, watching her. "You behave here?"

Andrea raised her hands, flexing her fingers. "Of course, Officer. Unless you plan to arrest me." She gave her husband a sly wink, bringing her hands down. "I'm going to shower. Change my clothes and burn them. I'd like to get _that_ thought out of my head. Okay with you Chonne?"

Michonne nodded. "Go on. You know where everything is."

Shane exited Michonne's apartment, closing the door behind him. Andrea exited the living room, going around the couch to disappear into the back, leaving Rick and Michonne alone.

"Is this how you wanted to see each other again?" Rick lightly teased, hoping it was the right time to make some type of joke.

Michonne burst out in laughter, rolling her eyes. "Yes. I guess. I'm sorry. You didn't need to see that."

Rick shrugged, turning around trying to find something to sit on. He found nothing so leaned against the bar counter top instead. "It happens. I know part of her history...not like I wanted to. I was more worried about you. Are you okay?"

Rick stared at the woman in front of him. Emotions. He could see it across her face, playing out in her eyes, but he didn't ask. He wasn't going to pry. Whenever she was ready to tell him, he was just a phone call away or down the hall.

"I'd like that drink now. Your place?"

Rick leaned off the counter, straightening. He had heard her right, but he always wanted to be sure.

"You want to leave Andrea alone?"

Michonne shook her head only to nod. "Sometimes a girl who cries doesn't feel safe until she's alone."

Then it hit him. The emotions running across her face were similar to the ones he's seen in female victims. It was similar to when he saw Jessie with Pete.

Michonne was...is hurting.

His Michonne was in pain. But from what?

Though he reminded himself to not pry. It just wasn't in him not too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N: This is an all human fanfic, (So no zombies, sadly) with all our favorite characters. Some of the characters might be out of character, hopefully not to much._

 _Chapter Notes: Thanks for all the positive reviews it really gets me going._

 _Shoutouts to: darkdreamspell, Guest, Vegaslover, MichonneGalaxy and Trina-D. I'm glad you liked the update. Here's another._

 _Advertising: I Can't Stop Drinking About You. My Richonne one shot. It's graphic. I'll just give that way._

 _Let's continue on._

 _Songs For this Chapter: Is there Somewhere - Halsey._

* * *

 _~You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry._

 _Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see._

 _And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain._

 _And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same.~_

* * *

~.~

Rick instantly felt nervous as he felt Michonne behind him. She wanted to drink with him, talk, hang out. He gulped. It's been awhile since he's hung out with a female. Sure, he went to Shane's house, spoke to Andrea, but Andrea was more of a...man than a woman. Well, he tried not to see her that way. She spoke about her favorite football teams. Why she hated hockey so much and the like, but Michonne. He wasn't sure about her yet. Sure there was the sexual attraction, the building tension. He not so long ago came in his own hand because of her. He wanted her.

He unlocked the door, nudging it open, stepping to the side to let Michonne in first. She thanked him, walking inside. His place was dark, the small light over his door was the only light he had. Thankfully he knew were everything was. He switched on the light beside his front door, stepping in behind Michonne, closing the door behind him with his foot.

He didn't bother to lock it, just in case if Andrea was done having time to herself and walked in. He was going to be a gentleman with Michonne. He hoped. He was supposed to be watching them til Shane got back.

"Where's the bottle of Jack?" Michonne turned on her heel, tilting her head to the side to stare at him.

Rick raised his hand, pointing at his kitchen cabinet. "I put it up. Didn't want to Carl to see."

Michonne nodded, turning away from him to head into the kitchen to retrieve it. "Do you want a glass?"

"No." He dropped his hand, grabbing for his gun holster, taking it off of him to place it on the table by the door. He heard shuffling, probably Michonne moving around.

He wanted to say it felt...familiar. Back when he was married to Lori, he'd come home, sit on the couch and wait for her. She'd come out of the kitchen, carrying plates for Carl and him and they would sit to eat. But that was then, not now. He was lucky enough to be home to make Carl a home cooked meal for them both and if not, he made sure the house was stocked up with things for Carl to easily make.

He heard Michonne's foot steps. He shook his head from his thoughts, to pull himself to the present. Michonne was alone with him in his apartment and they would be sharing a drink. This must have been a dream.

He moved to the couch, leaning into it. Michonne sat down, throwing her leg over the other, leaning into the couch, slouching as he soon did. The bottle was open and she was already passing it to him.

"We can share straight from the bottle. I don't have cooties." She teased. He reached out for the bottle, his fingertips brushed against hers. His breath caught in his throat as did hers. Her chest expanded.

"I'd still talk to ya if you had cooties, Michonne."

Her lips broke into a wide grin. He placed the rim of the bottle to his lips, taking a small drink. It burned his throat with the hot substance. He welcomed it by taking another snip. Some of it spilled onto his lips and he cleaned it with a quick swipe of his tongue.

He passed the bottle to Michonne, she had shifted in the couch, turning her body to face him. Her hand underneath her cheek to hold herself up as she placed the bottle to her lips, taking a small drink. She groaned, a deep shake went through her before she too copied Rick, taking another sip.

"That's so polite of you, Rick. Thank you."

He nodded his head, turning in his couch to face her fully. They weren't that close or that far apart. They had both given each other enough space to not be...overwhelming.

"Tell me about you, Michonne. Your hopes. Your dreams." A small smile broke across his features. He copied Michonne, placing his hand underneath his cheek to look at her as she looked at him.

"I wanted to be a lawyer to please my father. He wanted me to make something of myself before he passed and I did that for awhile. I got...bored of it and went to writing. Nothing much really."

He listened, noting down mostly how she said it. There was no sure confidence behind it. It wasn't his right to question it though. He hadn't planned on what to do with his life. It just went its course. "Do you remember your first novel?"

She nodded, leaning over to place the bottle on the table, slapping her hand to her thigh.

"Yes. It's called Summer Woes. It's about a twenty something year old who wanted to cheat on her fiancee before they got married. He had cheated on her and gave her leeway. She took the time to relax, let her hair down and she meets this man who so perfect it scares her and goes back to her fiancee. She told him she had her fun."

Rick reached over towards the couch, wrapping his hand around the bottles neck to bring it to his lip, taking a small sip. "That's it? She doesn't meet the guy again?"

Michonne raised her hand as if to stop him. "She does. They are at the same hotel and he takes her in a dark hallway. She at first think it's her fiancee wanting to surprise her. After its done, she realizes it's not. It's the guy."

Rick's lips formed a small 'O'. "She never slept with him before she left? Wow." He wasn't into erotic romance novels, but this one. This Summer Woe. How could he tell her he wanted to read it without sounding like some crazy obsessed fan?

"No. At first I wanted them too, but it made me think of Mike...the guy who cheated on me and when I found out. I wanted to hurt him back. I didn't. I forgave him and acted like it didn't happen." She paused. Rick took another sip, moving the rim from his lips to hold it out to Michonne. She wrapped her hand around it, her fingers brushing against his again. He straightened, shifting in the couch.

"He fell into drugs. I should have saw the signs, but I was always working and one day he lost his will of control. He killed himself." She took another pause and for that moment, he thought, maybe he shouldn't have. "Just like that and I never really got over it."

Rick watched her tilt the bottle back, taking a long sinful drink. He could hear her groan from the taste, but she didn't stop. They weren't talking about her book now. She was opening up to him. He cleared his thoughts of any further questions. He was going to let it flow. He already noticed she was or is hurting from her past. He now knew the root of the problem, this Mike.

"You must have been in love with him." It slipped from his lips before he caught himself.

Michonne's eyes widen, the bottle removed from her lips as she leaned it against her thigh. Watching him.

"Something like that..." Her lips formed a tight line before she replied. "He took something away from me that I can never get back."

Rick glanced down. This conversation was turning sour. He shouldn't have kept the topic going. He was just so curious about Michonne. Sure he lusted after her. The constant reminder of his dick throbbing in his jeans told him so, but he wanted to know her. He wasn't that kind of guy to just fuck someone. Ironic huh? He wasn't an one night stand kind of guy. There was just something about Michonne that wanted him to break her on him and then cuddle her afterwards.

"Tell me about you, Mister Sheriff. Catch any bad guys lately?"

Rick let out a small laugh, lifting his head up to look at Michonne. She was placing the bottle back to him but he shook his head. He didn't plan on finishing the bottle. Michonne leaned over, placing the bottle on the table, watching him.

"Not as of late. Our town isn't as bad as you would think. Mostly disturbance calls here and there. As of recently it's just that murder at the Andersons, Jessie's husband was found stabbed. We'll hold the case out, just to give us something to do." He laughed, shaking his head, knowing he was lying. Once he or they figured out what happened. He was going to close it as soon as possible.

"Tell me about your ex-wife. Where did you meet?"

"Highschool. I was shy and it was this dance were the girls had to ask the boys. She asked me. I stuck after her ever since and marrying her after Highschool just seemed like the right thing to do. Three years later we had Carl and it changed. I never wanted to come home. We were always arguing and when we did make up and make love. It was like we had better things to do."

"How so?" She reached over, touching his thigh with her hand, poking at his jeans. "Doesn't that make it passionate? Kid in the next room, quiet rough sex?"

Rick shook his head, a hard lump formed in his throat as he continued on. "No passionate sex." He couldn't believe he was telling her this. "I was always on top. She hated doing a lot of things so when I tried to surprise her for her birthday one year and read her sex books to try... _anything_. I was hurt. She could have told she wanted those things and I would have done it."

She stopped poking his thigh, her hand open resting on her thigh.

"Don't take this the wrong way."

"Okay." He said, his brow arched, questionably.

She pushed herself up to balance on her knees, stretched out one leg to his hip and moved to sit in his lap.

~.~

She wasn't drunk. She felt the familiar buzzing in the back of her head, but she knew what she was doing moving to sit in his lap. Her arms dangled by her sides as she faced him. Her thighs touched his hip as he shifted in the couch, his hands on her hips.

"Michonne." He spoke in alarm, probably shocked she was sitting on top of him on his couch no less. "What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"Are you drunk? Never took you for a light weight."

She shook her head, raising up her hand to wag her index finger. "Buzzed. Not drunk. I know what I'm doing." She cocked her head to the side, sliding her tongue out of her mouth to wet her lips, looking at him through half slits. "You are attracted to me, Rick Grimes."

He nodded. His hold on her hip tightened. "Michonne." He said her name again as if to warn her.

"Don't. As a writer, I want to help you...take the edge off. As a woman, I want to give into being wanted by you, Rick."

She heard him swallow. "Michonne. You don't..."

"I want too." She shook her hips from side to side, adjusting herself over his erection, grinding her hips into him. He stiffened underneath her. His blue eyes glossed over. His lips parted, a small sigh left his lips. "I'm not asking you to fuck me. I'm asking you to _just_ feel. That's it."

Michonne bit back her moan as she felt him, just like she remembered, through his jeans. It made him feel thicker, almost. Fuck, she felt him and that warm feeling in her belly was a reminder that if they went further than this. Her panties would be stuck to her drenched sex.

"I'm...not good at these things. I..." She placed her index finger on his lips to silence him. Her dreads smacked her back as she rocked her hips, dry humping him on the couch.

"Tell me how this makes you feel. Tell me..." She leaned her head forward. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted his tongue to move along hers, but he lifted her up off of him and moved her to the other side of the couch.

His breath was ragged. His body was tense, sitting there. His jeans were strained. She could see the outline of his cock pressing against his jeans. She gulped.

"I'm not good at these things. I can't get the words right. I..."He closed his mouth shut, moving towards the edge of the couch, dropping his head. His hands on his head now, mumbling to himself.

She heard a quiet, Fuck.

"I'm sorry. I just...I write about these things so I get carried away. I'll go. I shouldn't have."

She rose from the couch, trying to catch her breath. Her body felt like she was on fire. Why did she do that? Why did she start that with him?

 _Because I want him_ , she thought, answering herself. She turned her back to head for the door. She might as well check on Andrea. God knows what that woman was doing.

She took a step forward, but was stopped. Rick's hand was wrapped around her wrist and he was holding her in place as he stood up. She glanced back at him as he towered over her just a bit. His once bright blue eyes were dark and menacing.

"You want me to unleash my passion like that rain scene we spoke about?"

She nodded, remembering when he drove her home. Their talk. She wanted him right then, but that was just her being horny. She couldn't help herself though. Watching Rick as long as she had. He just did things to her body she hadn't felt since Mike.

He pulled her close to him, her back to his front, moving her wrist in front of her body to hold it against her. His head moved to her ear. His hair falling forward, ticking the top part of her ear as his head dipped to kiss her shoulder. She shuddered against him. "Like this, Chonne?"

She closed her eyes, leaning into his caress. If only he knew how sexy he was. How much power he actually had if he tried. Fuck he'd be a beast. That was a fact.

"Rick." She whispered his name, sliding her hand between their joined bodies to grab at his hard length through his jeans, stroking him. His hand moved to her front, the other keeping her wrist pinned to her as he touched her hip.

"Since it happened, all I could think about was you touching me in my doorway. I was so angry. I wanted to fuck you right there."

Her breath hitched. Her eyes snapped on.

"Keep going." She said, swallowing hard. "Don't stop talking to me."

"These shorts." He obeyed her, moving his hand from her hip to touch her thigh. His pinkie tapped at her bare skin. "You sitting on my desk. After you left, all I wanted to think about was bending you over and taking you, right there. Eating out your..." His hand. How had it got there so quickly? Was already grabbing at her short buttons, popping it open, peeling the material back, pushing them down her thighs, just enough to were her black underwear was exposed. "...pussy. Now I just want these thighs wrapped around my head."

"Fuck." He slid his hand downward, into her shorts, rubbing at her sex through her underwear. She bucked at him, gasping.

"One thing Lori actually liked me doing was eating. Not to brag. I'm pretty good at it. I'm very good with spelling names."

Michonne popped her ass out, grinding it against her hand as she continued to stroke him.

And as they summoned her, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rick's head whipped to face the door. Michonne groaned. Every single time.

"It's me. Lori. I have Carl."

/./

Lori closed her compact mirror shut. She checked once at home, before she left, the second she parked, and just now. She had no issue with dropping off her son. She suddenly just felt nervous. She had no way of explaining the feeling. Ever since that night, she growled when she thought of Rick with that woman. She was gorgeous, exotic if Lori wanted to think on it.

Which she didn't.

It was just a fling. Rick only used that woman to make her jealous. Lori sighed. Rick still wanted her.

"Mom, you've checked yourself three times already. Are you okay?"

Lori's head snapped to stare at her son. Had she done it more often than she thought? "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've looked in the mirror since we left the house. You retouched your makeup in the car and just now."

So, she wasn't going crazy. "I have a date with Max." She said, glancing down at her outfit. A peach half top dress with gold heels. Her hair was pinned up, loose pieces of hair fell from her do to frame her face.

"Isn't he staying late at work?"

Most times she would have gave him a pat on the back for being smart, but this time she wished he was engrossed in those comic books of his. But nope, tonight was the night he actually was paying attention to her. Perhaps she should have went to the bookstore to get him the next issue of whatever comic he was reading before she drove over.

"He texted me. We have a date." Lori was trying to catch her thoughts as she opened her mouth to finish her train of thought. "Why isn't he opening this door?"

She raised her hand to knock again, but the door swung open before she made contact. A small smile crossed her features as the woman she saw with him last time was standing right there. She had a cellphone in her hands, tapping it against her chin.

"It's you." Lori, grumbled, watching the woman stand there in the doorway.

"Carl!" The woman ignored her, her eyes widen. A big grin on her face. "Your dad didn't tell me you were coming home today. Finished those books I lent you?"

Carl nodded, nudging his mom to side so he could fully step in front of the woman. "Do you have the next part? I can't believe..."

The woman bent over, leaning forward, placing the edge of the phone to her lips. "Shh...You don't want to ruin it, right? Especially not in front of your mom."

Lori snapped her attention at the word, eyeing her. "Where's Rick? I'd like to speak to him."

The woman straighten, popping her hip out as she leaned against the frame of the door. "Inside. Spilled something on his jeans." The woman paused. "Come on in. I have to leave anyway. Andrea is at my place."

"Aunt Drea?" Carl piped up, glancing behind him to look at his mother. "Can I go see her? I haven't seen her in so long."

Lori wanted to shake her head. If Carl left and Rick popped up to speak to her, the reason to speak to him would be gone. What else could she say? But she was never one to deny Carl especially with this...woman standing here. "Go on. Ten minutes and I want you back here."

Carl nodded, jumping up to give his mother a kiss on her cheek before speeding off down the hallway leaving his mom and the woman alone.

"How long have you and Rick been together?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but behind the woman Lori saw movement. A loud clunk of footfalls. Lori leaned back, pushing her breast out as she saw Rick come into view. He was rubbing his hands together. His hair was curling out. He must have wet it before he came out.

"Carl went to visit Andrea. Max and I have a date tonight. Sorry I didn't call."

"It's alright. Michonne and I were catching up." Lori nodded her head, her eyebrows arching at his statement. Something about them both just didn't seem right.

"Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt. Max and I have a date."

"You said that." Michonne pointed out, her own eyebrow arched, watching Lori. Lori bit back her groan. Why was she a jittery mess in front of this woman? She was Rick's ex-wife. She didn't have to give this woman any explanation about why she was dropping off her son, their son.

"You know what, Michelle." Lori spat, her upper lip curled. "You're just a fling for him. He'll get bored of you soon."

"I don't think so."

It was then that Lori noticed it, his arm was wrapped around the woman's waist and they were close. The woman was leaned against him and dare Lori even think it, but they looked perfect together. She huffed more angry with herself that she was bothered. She was married. She loved Max. She wanted to have kids with him, but ever since she saw them in the car together. All close. All private. She just...

She knew what to name it then, the emotion. Now she wasn't sure what to call it.

"Carl's with Andrea. I have..."

"That date with Max." Rick commented, answering for her, repeating her statement from earlier.

Lori nodded, snapping her fingers, slouching to hide her cleavage. She turned on her heel and walked away.

/./

Rick blinked as he watched Lori walked away. He couldn't believe he won. He won one of their many arguments and he wasn't even sure how. Twice in one day he was interrupted by women and he had Michonne to block them off. Maybe he should keep her, stick her in his pocket just to keep the other women off of him.

Maybe.

She leaned further against him and he brought himself back. His arm was around her waist, his hand was resting on her thigh. He bit the inside of his cheek to not turn her around, slam her against the frame of the door and kiss her.

Even trying to calm himself down in the bathroom did not work. He was still hard. He still wanted Michonne underneath him. He still wanted to...

Fuck.

His cock throbbed as if to remind him that he could easily make it a reality, his sudden fantasy. It's not like she'd tell him no.

"You know we got to stop doing this."

"Doing what? Me pretending to be your girlfriend. It blocks the girls off. If you want me to get mean, I can tell them how good you feel." She slid her hands between their bodies, stroking his length through his jeans.

He shifted, leaning into her caress. She felt good and if he didn't have his jeans on. She'd feel even better.

"Michonne." He whispered her name, trying to catch himself. Carl. Lori dropped off Carl. He may have been with Andrea now, but she'd send him away. Shane. Yes, Shane would come back. Yes... "Michonne." He moaned her name, tilting his head back.

"Rick." She replied, her voice low. "We need..."

"Dad!"

Rick's eyes snapped to once he heard Carl's voice. His erection immediately died. Michonne moved away from him, wiggling herself out of his hold to stand beside him. His hand slid across her butt, biting back his moan of satisfaction. Why was he shy? Why couldn't he just do what he wanted to do with her? Sure Carl was there, he couldn't. He didn't know what was between him and Michonne. He didn't want to explain to Carl about the birds and the bees. He wasn't ready to have that talk with him yet especially if this was just a lust thing between them.

Carl was out of breath when he popped up beside them. Andrea was walking up behind him, laughing.

"I borrowed your tank and your Buffy the vampire slayer pjs. Hope that's okay."

Michonne mumbled a soft yeah.

Rick glanced at Andrea for a second. She looked different, more feminine. He'd just gone on and take that man comment back. Erase it from his mind. Never tell a soul.

"Stare all your want Rick." She raised her hand, turning it around to flash him her wedding ring. "I'm married to your best friend. He's late by the way. Guess who's..."

"Child." Michonne shouted, brushing past Rick to grab for Andrea's arm to shush her.

"Sorry kid. Forgot you were there for a second."

Carl shrugged, taking Michonne's place to stand by his dad. Rick reached up and slapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Michonne. The books I borrowed. I left them at my Moms. I'll return them soon."

Michonne smiled, letting out a soft laugh. "It's alright. Now I have more reason to come see you."

Carl glanced down. Rick noticed out of the corner of his eye. His son's cheek were turning red.

"Where you going?" He called out as he noticed Andrea and Michonne were walking further and further away.

"I have a Mrs. Walsh to take care of. Bye Rick. Carl."

Rick leaned on the door frame watching as Michonne pushed open the door of her apartment. It was like she knew he was staring at her. She popped her ass out, wiggled it a bit before heading inside. Andrea shook her head and followed in after her, closing the door behind them.

Rick came too. Hoping Carl hadn't seen that display.

Carl had already got himself out of his father's hold and was in the kitchen. His bag was tossed on the couch where him and Michonne were moments ago. His body shook. His body felt hot at the memory of what almost happened in his living room if Lori had interrupted them.

Fuck. Couldn't he get one day without someone stopping him?

He closed the door shut behind him, locking it, leaning on it as he watched Carl move about.

"How was your time with your Mom?"

Carl walked out of the kitchen. His shoes already kicked off and an apple in his mouth. He threw himself on the couch. "Moms been acting weird lately. But it's fine. How was your time with Michonne?"

Rick was shocked by his question, but wasn't completely stunned. The whole week while him and Michonne were avoiding each other. Michonne and Carl would exchange comic books, speak in their...nerd language about their favorite villain and superheroes.

"Good." What else could he tell his son without giving away to much information? Should he sit him down? Tell him he was so close into bending over Michonne and fucking her right there. "We're talking again." That was kind of the truth.

"Good. I like that. You smiled. You haven't smiled in so long. Forgot my dad could."

He waved it away, shaking his head. "I smile. I laugh."

But it wasn't enough for Carl because he quickly replied. "You've been mopey for awhile and now you're not. It's good for a change."

Carl bit harder into his apple, rolling off the couch, scooping up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "Night Dad."

He walked towards his room, closing the door shut behind him.

Rick's head tilted to the side, lost in thought. Had it been that obvious? Was it just that obvious?

/./

Shane awoke feeling refreshed. He sat up, stretching his arms over his head. Last night had been good. Once he went back to get his wife, she had been quiet the whole night. He kissed her on the forehead, promised her when they got home he'd run her bath so she could relax. He ignored Michonne's borrowed clothes on his wife. It wasn't important. He just wanted to be there for her. If he was sure Andrea wouldn't beat him for taking a vacation so he could help her heal, he'd do it.

He turned, letting out a loud relaxed yawn to face his sleeping wife, but she was far from sleep. She was leaned against their headboard, staring at the ceiling. She looked deep in thought, it was almost. It scared him. He's only seen her like this once. It was right after they woke up married and she was trying to figure out the pros and cons between them being married to each other. Obviously they were both against it, but gave in. Looking back, he was glad he didn't divorce her like they had planned. He was happy with her. He just wished he knew of other ways to show her without the use of his body.

"Honey, you alright?" He grabbed for her joined hands. She was naked, the covers were pulled to her chest. The shirt she wore to bed was on the edge of the bed as if it was thrown in a huff.

"Yes." She shook her head, turning to face him, her eyes locked on him. They were puffy and red. Had she been crying?

"Why didn't you wake me?" He said before she got a chance to say anything else. "I don't mind cuddling with my wife."

"You looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. You can't save me every single time. I'm still upset at Michonne for calling you."

He eyed her, confused now. He _always_ came to her rescue. Rick knew of her situation, of their situation. He showed no signs of having an issue with Shane dropping whatever he had to take care of her. He would always come to her rescue. "What's this about woman? Have you lost your damn mind? I love you." It felt funny saying it. He barely knew her when they first married. She was some stranger that gave him good head and now. After knowing all the deepest parts of her body. He had no intention of leaving. He couldn't. She knew as much about him as he did her.

"Shane." She sat up. The covers dropped to hug her waist. She shrugged, parting her lips to say something, but was found stuck.

He rose his hand to touch her cheek, rubbing it against her face. "I don't care if I'm on fire. I'm coming to you."

"I know, but I have to save my self. Dale." She started.

He pulled his hand back as if burned, shaking his head. His voice lowered, but rough. "Don't you mention that bastard's name while you're in bed with me."

"Shane." She said his name once more.

He raised his hand, shaking them, shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it. He turned his back to her, swinging his legs off the bed to stand. He'd take a shower, give her space. Perhaps when he came back, she'd snap out of this.

"Shane. Don't you dare take another step."

He turned around. His hands on his hips, watching her. She was sitting up on her knees. The covers were now around them, leaving her completely bare. He harden at the sight, like he always did, but now wasn't the time.

"I'm afraid of him, Shane and I need to get over him."

"Then get over him. I don't want to hear his name." He snapped.

"Stop! I refused professional help because I didn't want to think about my sister. I didn't want to constantly think about what he did to her. What I watched him do to her. I refused to have him found because I didn't want to have to continually see his face. He used to talk me into things.

I can't live like this though. This constant fear. These dreams are killing me, Shane and I'm tired. I want you to love me fully. I want to love you so much and I can't. He's right there and I can never take that step to just...move on." She swallowed hard, letting out a quiet breath.

"He murdered your sister and your child." He grimaced at the word. All because of him. All because of Dale. His wife couldn't have kids. He killed every once of her that he could get his hands on. His eye twitched just a bit. "You can't just move on."

"Yes. I can. I'll go seek help. How am I supposed to be married to you when I'm stuck in the past? Amy is gone. My talk with Michonne yesterday. I said things I've never said and I need to get this out."

"Get out what?"

"I miss her. She's dead because of Dale and no matter how many times I try to fuck him out. He's inside my body, Shane. I need to move on. Hell, your best friend and my bestfriend could have been together long time ago. We could have gone on double dates and we could have just hung out as a couple."

"Woman." Shane said, cocking his head to the side to stare at his wife. "You're not making any sense."

"I could have hooked up Rick and Michonne a long time ago." She set herself on all fours to crawl to Shane. He had moved closer to the edge of the bed when they spoke. When she came to him, she sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears fell from her eyes, staining her cheeks. "I've been married to you for three years and I've been hiding inside my head. I told Michonne to go for Morgan and it ended so badly that I..."

Shane leaned forward pressing his lips to hers to silence her. "Rick and Chonne are grown beings. Rick was worked over by Lori. She screwed him up good. Chonne lost family too. If they would have met when we did. Who's to say what happened to us would have so easily happen to them. Me and you, girl. We fuck it out. It's just us, but Rick. He's not like that. Chonne...she's not like you." He shook his head, clearing his throat.

"We could have done a lot of things, but they aren't going to blame us for not having them cross paths. We have our own shit to deal with. If that makes us selfish. Oh well."

Andrea nodded, parting her lips, slipping out her tongue to lick along his lips. She sighed, sniffling. "Shane. I need to move on for us. Eventually you're going to get tired of saving me or you can't. And I'll be stuck. I want to jump, Shane and catch myself on the other side."

"I'll always catch you on the other side."

"I know and I love you for that, but I need to do this for myself. How can I enjoy you, enjoy what we have if I don't do this? I let Dale slip through the cracks. I let him take over my mind and my body, but he can't have my soul. If I can go one night without seeing his face. I have a small victory. It's what I want. Do you get what I mean?"

Shane nodded. He hated that he understood what she meant. His parents were dead. He didn't have to think about them, but Andrea. Dale was alive out there somewhere.

"Fine. I'll call around. Find some head shrink." A huge smile crossed his gorgeous wife's features and she kissed him deeply. He kissed her back.

He'd let her do that. With her seeking professional help. He'd do what he always wanted to do about...Dale.

He'd find the bastard and put a bullet in his brain.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the ending of this chapter.

Spoiler: Next chapter will have a time jump.

Also, I hoped Andrea's speech answered all your questions about why Dale wasn't caught and the like.

Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N:_ _Spoiler as said before, time jump. Thanks for all the reviews and what not._

 _Warning for this chapter: Child Death. Graphic Imagery._

 _Song for this chapter: Lullabies - Yuna_

* * *

 _~Like lullabies you are._

 _Forever in my mind._

 _I see you in all._

 _The pieces in my life._

 _Though you weren't mine._

 _You were my first love.~_

* * *

~.~

 _"Michonne!"_

 _Michonne sat up instantly, her hand on her chest as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. Her bedroom was dark, the small moonlight peaking through her half closed blinds was the only thing that gave her light. She blinked to rid herself of her blurry vision, but it only made it worse. That didn't stop her from shaking her head to clear it. Someone was calling her name. She needed to focus. She needed to see._

 _A hand fell to her shoulder. She jumped, turning her head to face the owner of the arm. She gasped, grabbing onto her chest to ground herself to that bed._

 _It was Mike._

 _Her lips parted. Her vision still partially blurred._

 _"I thought...you were...dead." The word felt vile coming out of her mouth. It tasted like dirt as it flew from her lips. He looked very much alive. He was shirtless. His other arm under her covers. He was wearing his favorite Watchmen sweats. She could see the beginning of the smile with the blood stain on its lips resting on his thigh._

 _"In your dreams. You wouldn't stop tossing and turning. Do you need me to call Andrea?"_

 _She shook her head slowly, trying to process the information. She was sure he was dead._

 _"She's...Mike..." She kept stopping, trying to catch herself. Catch the words from falling from her lips. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it couldn't be real. She got that call in the court room. She remembered falling to her knees and crying. The Judge had stopped mid case to know what was wrong with her. No one has ever seen Michonne, the hard core bitch of a lawyer break down this way._

 _She snapped too, raising her hand to her head, scratching at her locks. She had forgot to wear her headband the night before to keep them back from her face as she slept or she had taken it off. She couldn't remember now. It all seemed..._

 _"Andre. He's in his crib sleeping. Want me to get him?"_

 _Her eyes focused on Mike. She could see clearly now. She saw Mike's dark brown eyes. His wide grin. The small gash from his bottom lip to his cheek. Just as she remembered..._

 _Wait. A gash on his face? That was never there._

 _She jumped from the bed, knocking the covers back. Her hair whipped wildly around her head as she tried to catch her footing. She had socks on and almost fell on the wood floor._

 _"You're dead. " Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She bit them back. "You died with my little boy."_

 _He tilted his head to the side, blood fell from the gash onto her bed, staining her sheets with a deep crimson. "Your boy? My boy!" He raised his voice. His dark brown eyes growing darker with each second if that was even possible. He leaned his head forward, snapping at her. "I climbed on top of you all the same and fucked you till you got pregnant. Thank God it didn't take that long. I cheated the whole way."_

 _"No." A small tear rolled down her cheek. She raised her hand to wipe it. This was not real. This was just a dream. She needed to wake up soon._

 _"You know what I liked about fucking around on you Michonne? After I'd stick it in deep in them. I'd come home to you and you'd suck it right off. How does pussy taste?"_

 _Another tear fell._

 _His eyes popped out of their sockets, dangling by the small muscle there. He parted his lips, letting out a loud laugh. He brought his hidden arm from underneath the covers. Blood continued to fall from his gash._

 _What she saw as he revealed what was in his hands. Made her heart broke. It shattered within her chest._

 _There he was. Her pride and joy. Her beautiful Andre in Mike's hand. His fingers were wrapped around Andre's throat._

 _"Let him go." She dropped to her knees, her fingers clenched, trying to wipe her wet eyes, but she fought it. She didn't want to miss it. Miss his beautiful face._

 _"Why? So you can leave me? You don't give a fuck about us. You're moving on with this new man. This Rick." Mike spat his name as if it was hanging on the edge of his tongue and it wouldn't come off. "It's okay though. We're done with you."_

 _Blood rolled off his lips now. His eyes popped from their restraint, bouncing about the bed, rolled around, facing her. She gasped at the sight. She dare didn't want to face the empty black holes that used to be Mike's eyes._

 _"That's the way the cookie crumbles. You ate it all up." Mike singed, throwing himself off the bed. Michonne jumped from off her knees, lounging forward to grab for them on the other side of the bed. But they were gone. She let out a loud scream in response and cried Andre's name._

 _~.~_

She woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. Her hand grabbed from her heart. It was beating so hard. She was scared it was going to pop from her chest. Her breath ragged. Her throat dry. Her whole body covered in sweat. She shook her head, trying to clear herself of the dream, it still stuck to her. The same dream for two weeks. Ever since Shane dropped her back off at her house she had been having that dream and each time something new changed. A fight between her and Mike was brought up. A new wound on him. The one dream before this; Mike had lost his arms and was eating Andre. He was screaming for her, screaming for her to come save him, but she couldn't move. Her feet were cemented in the ground.

Each dream his death grew worse. When would it stop?

She hunched over, wrapping her arms around herself. Her heart was almost beating normally. She was almost calm. However, in this dream, Mike mentioned Rick. She knew the dream was part of her subconscious. She hadn't been there when they died, so she likely felt guilty for not being there, watching him take their last breaths, but why did Mike bring up Rick?

Her phone rung loudly on her end table close to her bed. She gave herself a second. Who could be calling her at this hour? Not like she knew what time it was but still. She sighed, breathing out the dream, inhaling the reality of where she was. Her phone ranged loudly again. She slapped her hand to it, bringing it to her ear as she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Chonne."

His deep raspy voice. Her eyes opened wide. Most nights she'd welcome this. Welcome to hear his voice, but not tonight. Not after that dream.

"Rick." She replied. She could still hear Mike's voice in the back of her mind.

 _"Why? So you can leave me? You don't give a fuck about us. You're moving on with this new man. This Rick."_

"Did I wake you? It's almost...two. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She nodded her head, leaning back to stretch out in the bed, bringing the covers to wrap around her body. Only her head was left out from the blankets.

"You sure? I don't want to interrupt your beauty sleep. Not like you need it."

A small smile parted her lips at his words. He was always so sweet. The short time she had known him; he always gave her a compliment. She teased him about it. Every night or every other night they spoke on the phone, just like this. They whisper and laugh and he tell her about his day and she'd do the same, but not tonight. The dream, even if it didn't happen. It lingered.

"I'm fine, Rick. How was your day?"

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to blurt out her past because she liked him. But each time she came close into saying something, she'd lose her breath. It was like her mind was trying to tell her not yet. And now, this dream, the first time in ever. Mike, who never met Rick, said his name and she just wanted to cry.

"Good. Shane and I can't figure out the Anderson case. We have leads, but they aren't following through." He paused. He was talking to someone on the otherside. He cleared his throat. "Sorry bout that. Bob's back so we're catching him up with the happenings."

"Oh. That's good. No more double shifts?"

"Thankfully. Now I can go home and rest. The boys said I needed a break, but I want this case closed before I even think about stuff like that."

"I understand. I was the same way when I was a lawyer. I had to finish the case, get closure before I tried anything else." She swallowed hard, rolling onto her back. Perhaps if she wasn't so determined to see something end. Andre would still be alive.

"See you get me." There was another pause. More questions. More answers. This Bob missed a lot. "I knew there was another reason why I liked you."

Michonne closed her eyes. Her heart was supposed to flutter at his words. They were meant to warm her body, but they only made it cold.

It's the dreams fault. She couldn't blame him for what had happened long before she met him. Her subconscious was eating away at her and it only started because she was trying to move forward. Move forward with Rick.

How could she do that when she still had skeletons in her closet?

"Did you pass out on me? I've done it...twice and now I'm being punished."

Michonne shook her head, sitting up once again, trying to clear her head. "I'm sorry. I had a nightmare." She swallowed hard, her mind went right back to the dream. It was all she could think about.

"A nightmare, you say. Let me clear some things up and I'll be there soon."

"Rick." She whined his name. She didn't mean that she wanted him to come check on her. She was just trying to let one skeleton out of her filled up closet. "I'll go back to sleep. I need rest. This book...it's kicking my ass. I should have never tried to rush the second book..." She was lying. She bit her tongue to shut herself up. Why couldn't she just tell Rick of her past? Every time he tried to get to know her. She shut down, change the subject. Last she heard from Andrea, she was seeking professional help in dealing with her trauma. Carol Peletier the town's psychiatrist. Andrea offered it to her, but she turned her down. She could do this. If Michonne was so set on becoming who she was before she lost Andre. She'd have to move forward.

 _"Why? So you can leave me? You don't give a fuck about us. You're moving on with this new man. This Rick."_

There it was again. Mike's voice in the back of her head, reminding her.

"Fuck it, Michonne. I'll be there soon. Wait for me. Sheriff Grimes is gonna protect you from the monsters."

He hung up the phone. She dropped her hold from her own. She closed her eyes. Andre's face was the first thing she saw as he died in his father's hands.

She broke out in a loud sob, her vision blurry with her tears.

~.~

Michonne wiped her eyes as she rolled out of bed. A loud knock at her door shook her from her cry bubble. Before she started up again, she had been tempted to text Rick. She didn't want him to see her like this, but didn't or couldn't find the strength to pick up her phone. She couldn't see through the tears and didn't want to focus.

She was just a little bit thankful that she hadn't passed out from exhaustion and fell back to sleep. She wasn't sure what scene her mind would come up with this time.

The knocking got louder. She leaned back, wiping her eyes one last time as she walked out of her room. When she passed the mirror hanging on her bathroom door. She caught her breath. Her headband was wrapped around the ends of her hair. Her tank top was up, showing off her flat stomach and small boxer shorts she wore were low, riding her hips, reminding her of the fact she worn no underwear the night before. Not like it mattered. She didn't have enough time to change into something decent with Rick knocking on her door.

She sighed, turning her head away from the image to go for the door. She unlocked it, wrapping her hand around the knob to turn it, opening the door to reveal him. His hair was swept back and his face was freshly shaved or had been since the last time she saw him. He was still in uniform. She popped her hip out, resting it on the frame of the door as she let out a yawn.

"Gonna stand there all day Sheriff Grimes or is there a problem?"

Rick smiled, shrugging as he stepped forward, an arm wrapping around her middle, putting an inch to their bodies. Most moments she would gasp, tease him. But not now.

"Was just about to call you. I told you I'd be off soon."

She nodded, glancing over his shoulder to stare at his apartment door down the hall. "What about Carl?"

"He's at Shane's house. Andrea wanted to hang out with her favorite Godson. I'm all alone."

Michonne smiled softly, shaking her head. "Yeah? What's that have to do with me? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you." He pushed her inside and she followed. He closed the door behind them with his foot, reaching behind him to lock it. "Take me to your bedroom."

She wiggled out of his hold, raising her hands, eyeing him. Her brow arched. "Excuse me? So fast there Officer."

"It's..."

"Sheriff. I know. Don't cha think that's a little fast? I haven't been in _your_ bedroom yet."

"You could be if you wanted too. I think you know I can't deny you now. Or ever."

"It's been two weeks, Rick. Miss that _almost_ on your couch already?"

"Always." He laughed, unwrapping his gun holster from around his hip, folding it up to place it on her table. "May I, Ms. Ryler venture into your bedroom to protect you from the monsters?"

She didn't say anything. She just reached out for his hand, lacing their fingers together. She turned around, letting out a quiet sigh as she began to pull him towards the bedroom. If she told him to go. He'd understand. He wouldn't argue with her over it would he?

"It's...you."

"Me." She snapped herself out of her thoughts. She walked forward to pull him towards her bed, but he stopped in her doorway. His head glancing about to take in her room. The small moonlight peaked through her half closed blinds to show him just enough it seemed.

"Your room. It fits you."

~.~

There were books everywhere, stacked on her dresser. Half stacked on the small tables by her bed. She even had a small pile in front of her closet door. It was half opened, papers of some kind were sticking out of two of them. He leaned forward to peak. He didn't see much just messy writing. Was she taking notes for her stories or was it notes from her old days as a lawyer?

"Thank you, Rick. Here's my bed."

He turned his attention from her room to focus on her. He hadn't noticed it before but she looked sad. Defeated. Were her eyes wet from crying? He wanted to reach out and touch her, hug her, but he fought against it. Right now, standing in her room. He didn't want to make sudden movements. Back in the living room she almost had that look in her eye that she wanted him to go. He was glad she didn't say it. For two weeks, they talked on the phone, casually quick conversations in the hallway, but they never had alone time.

Maybe they were cursed to not have any.

He moved forward, wrapping his arms around her middle again. His finger nails scratching at her lower back. His jeans tightened as he glanced down. Dark tank top that showed her flat stomach and boxer shorts that hung low on her hips. His fingers clenched. He wanted her bare, wanted her arms around his neck. He wanted to kiss her lips and lower her onto her bed.

"Distracted Rick? Like what you see?"

"No. I was just checking for the...umm...monsters."

"They aren't on my stomach." She replied, popping her ass out. His hand instinctively went to grab for it, cupping her firm cheeks. His eyes half rolled back as his other hand rose to meet it, grabbing both her cheeks.

"Fuck. I...honestly didn't come over here for that...this."

"I know. Take off your shoes if you want to get in my bed." She broke away from him, turning around to bend over, crawling up the bed. His head tilted to the side to watch. His tongue ran along his lips to wet them. Maybe it was a bad idea to come over here, but he dreamt about this moment for so many nights and now that he was home earlier than he expected and Carl was at Shanes. Perfect opportunity.

He kicked his boots off, stepping out of them. He grab for his shirt, though thought it would be better to keep that on. Even as fun as it was to get naked with her in her own bed. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He copied her, bending over to crawl up her bed, stretching out beside her. Her back was faced to him and he gave them just enough space so she wasn't up against him. What a way to go to sleep though.

"Tell me about your day?" He started. Every time they spoke on the phone. She always asked about his day. It was nice to let loose, shake his troubles from his mind. However he wanted to hear about hers. He moved one hand underneath his cheek to hold his head up as he looked down at her. His arm flung over her middle, his hand on the bed, his fingers tapping at it.

"It was good." She shifted, rolling over, moving closer. She was an inch away from him. Her hand underneath her cheek. Her hand touching his stomach, lightly tugging on his clothes. "You know you can take your clothes off. I'm half naked."

Not like she needed to remind him. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat. She wasn't exactly doing anything, but he could feel his cock throb.

"I'm a gentleman. Tell me how good of a day yours was." His hand was now resting on her back, his fingers touching her exposed soft skin. Fuck, she felt good. He wondered if every part of her was just as soft.

"I tried to write, but didn't find the spark I'm looking for. My characters are stuck on this scene and I can't get them out of it."

He nodded his head. His eyes focused on her lips as her tongue ran along them.

"I can help, if you want." He stated, pressing his hand flat on her back so he'd fight the urge to raise it up.

"It's almost three in the morning. You need sleep."

He shrugged, not caring. "If I wanted sleep so bad, I would have went to my own place. I came here. Let me help you, Michonne." His voice dropped to a whisper. Hair fell into his face as he stared at her.

"Alright. Lay on your back."

He followed her order without compliant. Even as hard as he was, he was going to keep reminding himself that Michonne needed his help and he was helping her. No matter what happened.

"Move your hands behind your head." He lifted his head up, watching her, curiously.

She moved to sit up, throwing her locks over her shoulder as she moved over him, straddling him. He hissed in a breath as she rested her firm butt on top of him, just in the perfect spot. Thank goodness he hadn't taken off his jeans. But fuck he felt trapped.

"Tell me what you're stuck on."

She nodded her head, slapping her hands to his chest. "As you know I write erotica and sometimes I like to ask Andrea's help in sex scenes. I like making them...real. I like to see what's going on while the characters involved are fucking."

He leaned his head back as she leaned forward, rubbing her lips on his. "See like this." Her voice was low, seductive. His cock throbbed once more. A small smirk appeared along her lips. She grinded her hips. His eyes half rolled. "She's on top of him. She wants to fuck him." She pauses, reaching out with her hands, thrusting her body forward, rubbing her breast on his chest. Her hands grab for his elbows. "He's tied down to the bed, just jeans and she wants him so bad. Her pussy..." She licks her tongue along her lips. His heart begins to thump fast. "...She just wants to take him."

"Why doesn't she?" Rick asks her, clearing his throat of the forming lump, flexing his arms as she holds onto his elbows.

"Because. She wants him to..."

Rick pushes his head up, grabbing for her arms. He tilts his head to the side, catching her mouth with his own. A small moan falls from Michonne's lips as their lips meet. Her lips are soft and tempting. He slides his tongue between them to part them wanting more entry.

She wiggles her bottom on his erection. He bites at her bottom lip in response, tugging on it.

"What does she want him to do?" He asks, letting go of her bottom lip with a quiet pop. He brings himself to sip up, pressing her chest against his. "Does she want him to kiss her? Fuck her? Drink from her pussy like a dying man?"

Michonne gasped, her eyes fall to slit.

"No. She wants...this."

Michonne dips her head, grabbing onto his throat, gliding her tongue on his skin, tasting him. Rick growls, using all his strength to roll them over, slamming her on her back. Michonne arches her back at his sudden aggression. Her legs wrap around his waist, the heel of her feet digging into his ass to hold him in place.

Rick circles his hips, grinding into her. He bites back his groan. Now he wished he didn't have clothes in the way. He'd be inside of her already.

"Rick...take off your shirt."

He pulls back, leaning off of her to do just that. The less clothes between them the better. He quickly makes do of the buttons, sliding the shirt off of his arms to throw it behind him not caring where it landed. He makes way for his jeans. He might as well get rid of those as well, but her hands touch his. Stopping him.

He looks at her, wondering if she wanted to stop this. Maybe he was going to fast.

"Just your shirt. Now take off mine."

"Right." He nods once, placing his hands on her hips as her arms spread out on either side of head, clutching at the bed sheet. He taps at her exposed skin, sliding his hands up underneath her tank to pull it up, a small moan falls from his lips as a piece of her skin is revealed to him with each passing second. "Fuck. You're gorgeous." He mumbles, resting the rolled up tank above her bare breast. His head dips, parting his lips to take a harden tip into his mouth. He sucks, flicking his tongue, teasing it. His hand grabs for the other, using the pad of his thumb to make it harder.

"Rick..." She moves underneath him. The rest of her tank continues to slide up her body before she too lifts up to throw it off her body. She throws it behind him, thrusting her breast further into his mouth. "Don't stop..."

He broke free from her nipple, kissing his way to the other, growling as he lightly bit down. She moans, her eyes close.

"Make all the sounds you want. I'm not done with you yet." He told her, flicking his tongue against it, wetting it. "I bet you're wet, no? Waiting for me."

She mumbles a soft incoherent yes. He chuckles, amazed at just this. She's speechless.

He kisses his way down her body, his hands cup her breast as he stops at her boxers, biting at them with her teeth. He pulls on the material. His mind rattled with, 'Stop this now Rick.' and his dick telling him, 'It's okay. She likes it.'

He decided to go with his dick. If she wanted him to stop, she'd voice it and he'd stop. He honestly didn't come over to do this. He just wanted to spend time with her. Especially since he saw her eyes.

"Wait..." She sat half up. His hands fell from her breast to move to her hips, digging his nails into her skin. "You don't have to go..."

"I want too." He said, sliding his fingers into the waistband of her boxers to pull them further down her legs. It was then he noticed it, she wore nothing underneath. He ground his hips into the bed, just to cause some friction on his length. He'd die right here, he knew that if she kept surprising him like this.

"Rick...please." She laid back down, her hands grabbed for her breast. He watched her. Her fingers pinched her harden tips. When her boxers got to her feet, she kicked them off and spread her legs wide to accommodate him. Yup, he was going to die of a heart attack.

His moments with Lori were never like this. She got under the covers, expected him to do the same. After he went down on her, now, looking back it felt like hours. She wouldn't let him kiss her. He'd slid inside and thrust, just thrust. The bed would rock from his movement, but he could never...try anything. Right now, he knew if he went down on her, tried to kiss Michonne, she'd accept the kiss. The covers would be thrown off of her body and he'd get to watch her orgasm from their tryst. Least he hoped it happened like that.

His hands slid underneath her butt, lifting her up. His tongue slowly traced his lips. He inhaled her scent in deeply, just to remind him that this was real. He was about to go down on Michonne. She was going to let him...

He parted his lips, lifting her butt up to his level. She moaned underneath him as his tongue thrusted out to touch her sex.

"Fuck, Rick. You told me you were good at this. I can't..." She paused, he latched onto her pussy with a new hunger, sucking, his tongue flicking. His nails digging into her skin. "Oh God! Pull hard..." Her voice broke. She turned her head away. Her body vibrated with pleasure as Rick ate.

Her legs twitched from his aggression. His fingers sneaked up to play with her, thrusting in and thrusting out. He twisted his finger inside, buried deep inside of her till the knuckle.

"Fuck...Rick..." He rotated his hips into the bed, tilting his head to the side as he let go of her folds. They spread open like a flower. He licked his way up to her clit, rubbing his tongue roughly against it. He pushed his finger inside of her deeper, curling it. His other fingers continued to dig into her ass, scratching at her soft skin.

"So...Oh...Spell your name." She said, her breath ragged.

He pulled back, eyeing his work. Her folds were parted, wet, dripping with her arousal and his spit. His tongue traced his lips to clean himself. "Are you sure about that, Michonne? I'm suddenly becoming tired."

"Fuck. You."

He chuckled, tilting his head the opposite way, pulling his finger free to pop that into is mouth. Sucking his finger of her pleasure.

"Full name?" He was teasing her now. He was so rock hard that he was surprised he hadn't died from the lack of blood in his brain.

"Rick...do the damn thing." She was looking straight at him. Her leg lifted to rest her foot on his lower back.

"You asked for it." He warned her, his eyebrow arching as he locked eyes with her. He wanted her to focus on him, watch him as he brought her crashing down. He was that sure of his skill.

He blinked once, thrusting out his tongue again. He started with the first letter, curving his tongue at the very end. He did the next letter, adding pressure as he added the dot. When he got to the next letter, she was whimpering.

"Please...just..." She closed her eyes. Her foot pressed harder on his back. He groaned. His eyes rolled back as her taste flooded his senses. All he could feel was her.

He rolled his tongue around her hole, fucking her with it. He wanted her undone around him and just when he was about to do his last letter. He was being nice their first time around.

Something changed.

She tensed up. Her hands grabbed at the back of his head, pulling him from her sex. She pulled him up. Her fingers clenching his hair so hard it hurt and the other dug into his shoulder. His hands came into fists, resting on either side of her head. His eyes searching hers for something, anything to explain what just happened.

"Stop." There it was again. That look in her eyes. The one he saw in them earlier.

"It's okay, Michonne." He cleaned himself of his lips again. He had to fight the urge to kiss her, to claim her mouth as badly as he wanted to claim her body. "Do you want me to go? Was it to fast?" He was speaking his mind. He couldn't stay in his thoughts. He was still deciding whether to use this, use this moment to help her forget about what she was feeling, at least for right now and be there for her.

"No and No. It was perfect. I just...I'm not ready for that." Her eyes begin to water. He lifted his hips up to release the pressure of him grinding it into the bed as he moved around, placing himself at her back as she rolled over. Her bare butt pressed into his tight jeans. He moved his hips off of her, but she reached around him to grab for him, holding him there.

"I...blame myself for his death. I was never there and my nightmares. They are eating me alive." She confessed.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head close by her own. She grabbed for his arms, wrapping them as close around her as she could.

"Mike fell into drugs. That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have seen that coming." He wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better. She had had this pent inside for awhile and was finally letting it out it seemed.

She didn't say anything. It was complete silence. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. He didn't know exactly how she was feeling, but he heard the stories. The drug addict blames whoever they can for their reason. In this case it was Michonne.

She rolled over, looking at him with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"It _is_ my fault, Rick. I never said I loved _him_ enough. I loved him, but never showed it." She was shaking her head, glancing down. He watched her. He should have noticed it earlier, but it didn't sound like she was talking about Mike anymore. She was talking about someone else.

"I'm trying to move on from his death and it just hurts. I feel like and I've never told Andrea this. I lost the love of my life."

Rick felt hurt. Not that. Not hurt. He felt...

He sighed. His lips formed a tight line. How could he respond to that? He wanted to know more about her. He _wanted_ to know.

"I used Morgan. I didn't care for him. I did what I had to do, but meeting you. It's changed everything for me."

He closed his eyes, trying to process the information as she gave it to him. He had to look at the facts. One, she wasn't talking about Mike. Probably never was. Two, she was in love with this other person. Three, she was trying to fill that empty hole she felt.

"Why did you stop being a lawyer?" He wondered if it would help now that she was talking.

"One day in court..I got a call. He died. I _died_ that day. I left and I never looked back. How could I?" She turned her head, looking off in the distance. It almost felt like he wasn't there. "I was never there. Never watched him..."

And just as quickly as she lost herself, she shook her head, pulling herself back. "Can you hold me, Rick? I need it."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her body. Her nose pressed into his bare chest. He rubbed his lips against her forehead, kissing her softly there.

He told himself not to pry, but now. He needed to know what was wrong with his Michonne. Whoever this _him_ was.

He now had two cases to solve. Who the hell killed Pete Anderson and who the hell was this _him_?

~.~

"Have ya'll noticed the Boss looks a little happy lately?" Bob Stookey said as he threw himself down in his chair, kicking his feet up. He reached over on top of his desk, picking up his can of Coke, opening the top to take a small swig.

Daryl was at his desk, messing with some app on his phone and Shane's desk was littered with paperwork. Shane was pacing the front of his desk, mumbling something under his breath, two pieces of paper in his hands.

"Does he have a woman in his life?" Bob reached back over to place his can of Coke back on his desk, folding his arms across his chest. His eyes glued to the men in front of him. He had been gone for awhile. Time bled together so he exactly wasn't sure. All he knew he got shot out in the field and he woke up in the hospital. The hot nurse, Sasha something was standing over him telling him he shouldn't move because of his injury and now he was back out. He had missed a lot which was understandable, he had a legit reason why.

There was something off about his boys though. Daryl was more closed off than usual. Shane was more antsy. He was looking for something to pop off and Rick. A day ago he walked in on him on the phone. He had a question about the Anderson case, what they had collected on it hadn't added up. He just wanted to make sure that everything was there. Whoever was on the other line made his Boss smile and for once Bob was curious. Usually he stay out of their lives. He known them for awhile. Shane was married to a lawyer named Andrea. Daryl lived out in the woods, almost. He been to his place once and Rick had a thirteen year old and was still dealing with his ex-wife lingering around. Not like it mattered to Bob. He was an open book. Though this woman. For the whole week since he got back, every time Rick's phone ranged. He'd kick them out of his office, close the door.

"Yeah." Shane snapped out of his trance to grab for the almost empty bottle of water off his desk, twisting the top to finish it, tossing it away in the trash. He moved himself to sit down, kicking up his own feet. The pieces of paper in his lap as he tilted his head to the side, watching Bob. "Why does it matter?"

Bob shrugged. "Just curious. He's been leaving a lot early lately. Most days he's rushing us out of the office." Which was true. Before he got shot, Rick was always around, going over old case files trying to put two things together that didn't mix. Something in Rick had changed.

"I'm glad he's out of the office. I'm happy for him." He smiled, leaning over to reach for his Coke again.

Shane arched his brow, eyeing him.

That's one thing that Bob disliked about Shane. He was always angry.

"You got somethin' to say to me, Stookey?"

Bob shook his head. It was then that Daryl raised his head, clearing his throat. "Bob, let it go. He's not in the mood."

Bob turned his head to face Daryl. Most of the time Daryl was quiet, in the back watching. Bob took note. When Daryl spoke up. It was time to...listen.

"Sorry, Shane. I'll back off. I'm just glad that Rick has found someone."

"Why?" Daryl placed his phone on his desk, his own brows arched high.

"He seems tense is all. Always was." Bob closed his mouth shut, not sure where he was going with this. He might as well get back to work. Everyone seemed lost in their own heads.

He took one more good drink of his Coke, placing it back down, removing his feet off his desk to grab for the first file he saw. It was opened. The papers were either folded in half and some were slightly ripped. He mumbled outloud trying to get a better understanding of why a... "Dale Horvath."

He heard a deep intake of air. He glanced up breaking away from the file to look at Shane. He looked crazed. "How did my file get over there?"

Bob shrugged. He probably took it off his desk because he thought to help Shane lessen his load. He had been gone for awhile.

"His name doesn't sound familiar. Is this an old..."

"Don't." Shane raised his hand, pointing his index finger at him. "This is one of those times you stay out of my business, Bob."

"Alright. No issue here brother." He stood up, closing the file, walking around his desk to hand it to Shane, who all but snatched it out his hand.

"First thing. I'm not your _brother_. Second, stay off my desk. It says Shane Walsh not Bob Stookey." Shane placed the file to his chest, removing his feet from his desk to stand up. His head turned to face Daryl, who had leaned in his chair. His hand covering his mouth. "I'll be in Rick's office. I need peace n quiet. When Rick gets here. We'll try and but heads on the Anderson case. I'm tired of looking at her make moon eyes 'em."

Daryl nodded.

Shane stormed off.

Bob watched the whole thing, waiting till Shane was out of ear shot and in Rick's office before he opened his mouth to speak. "Did I do something?"

Daryl shook his head, reaching forward to grab for a file off of his desk, dropping his hand from his mouth. His eyes locked on Bob's lost ones. "No. It hasn't been a good week for Shane."

"Maybe Rick should stay and Shane stays home." Bob teased, moving back to his desk to sit on it.

Daryl shook his head. Bob saw something there. He wasn't sure what to call it. "I'd rather Rick didn'. The more free time Shane has. The worse off we all are."

Bob opened his mouth to ask, but Daryl's phone vibrated like crazy on his desk. He told himself he'd ask another time. Wouldn't a vacation be good for the hot head?

Bob would think so.

* * *

I hope Bob's point of view was alright. When I was writing up this chapter. I was trying to find a way to transition out of the heat that was Richonne and decided Bob. He needs a little time in the spotlight.

Hope you all enjoyed. Have a good weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Exit Wound**

 _Rated M: Mature Themes, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, and Death._

 _A/N: This is an all human fanfic, (So no zombies, sadly) with all our favorite characters. Some of the characters might be out of character, hopefully not to much._

 _Chapter Notes: Thanks for all the positive reviews it really gets me going._

 _Shoutouts to: all my new followers. I hope you buckled your seat in. It's going to get rough. Oops!_

 _Songs For this Chapter: Exchange - Bryson Tiller_

* * *

 _~This what happens when I think about you_

 _I get in my feelings, yeah_

 _I start reminiscing, yeah_

 _Next time around, fuck I want it to be different, yeah_

 _Waiting on a sign, guess it's time for a different prayer.~_

* * *

/./

"What do you want to talk about today?"

Andrea frowned, leaning into her seat. Her hands in her lap. Her thumb rubbing over her wedding ring as she tried to find the right words to say. How was she planning on starting this? She had one hour to kill before her session with Carol ended and she wasn't sure what to talk about. They went over everything she could think of; Amy, Dale, Shane, Michonne, herself, her job, and what other thought that popped in her head. She had been going to see Carol for almost a week.

When she told Shane she wanted to try it. She didn't believe the words, but she knew it was what she needed to move on. And she knew she was serious about it, releasing her emotions. Fuck, she made sure she told the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She even blew off Michonne. Of course she didn't mean to do that. She just wanted it over with.

"What should I talk about today? I've told you everything...I think." She sucked in her bottom lip, chewing on it, eating off her chapstick. She tasted like oranges. She dug in her pockets, stretching out her legs to grab for her chapstick to put some back on, puckering her lips.

"Well...I want to talk more about Dale." Carol was flipping through papers, her pen between her middle and ring finger. Andrea popped her lips, putting the cap back on her chapstick to stuff it into her pocket.

"Dale? I told you everything. I met him. I dated him. He beat me. He killed my sister. He's been missing." She closed her mouth shut, sucking in her teeth. What else was she supposed to say? She wanted to heal, to get better, but what else could she think of?

"I have that noted, Andrea. But I want to talk about...why you took the abuse."

"Excuse me?" Andrea straightened in her seat, folding her arms across her chest making sure she heard what she heard. "Repeat that?"

Carol was still flipping through the pages. Her eyes never left Andrea.

That freaked her out. Even when she wrote down her thoughts, Carol never looked down. It was like it was just part of her. When Carol had her back turned one day, Andrea peaked just to see if her handwriting was as messy as she believed and found it wasn't. Her office was organized. Pictures littered her desk but were never out of order. The room was a soft sky blue. It calmed Andrea. She felt at ease here, but still. Carol not looking down to remember what page she was on was still a bit creepy.

"I don't know you. You could be lying to me. People feel comfortable with lying. But what I do know. You don't take shit from anyone. You fight. You bite back. You speak your mind and I spotted that right when you first walked in here and noticed my cross around my neck."

Andrea glanced at the small silver cross that hung around the woman's neck. She remembered, smiling. She wore something similar once upon a time. Amy had given it to her, said it was something she needed when she wasn't there for her. When she buried Amy, she buried the necklace in the back of her closet. It was stuffed away in an old shoe box filled with pictures of Amy, items Amy had given it to her.

"Why did you let Dale abuse you?"

"Part of me thought I deserved it. Do we really have to talk about this?"

Carol nodded, straightening in her chair. Her soft eyes focused on her. It made her uneasy.

"Most women think they deserve the abuse. Most women tell themselves that it's okay. That it would be over soon if they held on. Most women take themselves to happy places."

Andrea huffed, shaking her head. "I didn't have a happy place. I always upset him so I took the hits. I don't make excuses."

Carol shook her head, clearing her throat, dropping her pen from between her fingers. "Yes you have. See, you're lying to me right now. You have made excuses. Why haven't you fully gave into Shane? Why haven't you fully allowed yourself to be free from Dale? Do you blame yourself for what happened?"

Andrea didn't answer. She didn't want to think back on that day, but what was the point of even talking to this woman if she didn't want to let go.

"Always. Haven't you been listening?" Andrea jumped from her chair, shaking it as she stood. Her arms raised. She pointed at her chest, poking herself as she continued. "I _begged_ Amy to join me on that stupid breakup. Did you know her boyfriend had just dumped her because she couldn't let me go? I watched a man I thought I loved strangle her to death. He beat her! He beat her to the point I couldn't have an open casket."

Carol just nodded, watching Andrea. She didn't say anything and it only made Andrea more...angry.

"I lost Amy and my unborn child and now I'm useless. I can't give Shane what he wants. I can't give myself what I want."

Carol finally spoke up, nodding. "What do you want, Andrea?"

"A family. I want to be free from the nightmares. Amy's gone and she's never coming back and every time you make me say that just hurts." Her eyes welled with tears. She shook her head to shake them, but they kept coming.

"Go on. Keep going. You're doing good."

"I'm doing good? I'm doing fucking fantastic."

"Andrea. Forgiveness and letting go takes time. It doesn't happen over night. Let me tell you a story. Sit down."

It sounded more like a command than anything. Andrea followed, sitting back down, trying to catch her breath, get her thoughts together. She needed a glass of water, but decided not to say anything till after this story was told. She didn't want to ruin it, ruin what she built herself by running away from it. Slowly Carol was teaching her that her problems were always going to be there. She'd just have to deal with them.

"I was married once. I stayed with him for five years and that whole time he beat me. Verbally. Physically. Mentally."

Andrea craned her neck. Her eyes locked on Carol, her lips parted. She couldn't believe it.

Carol raised her hand, silencing Andrea from saying anything else. "I blamed everyone. I thought I knew better on why I chose him. Why did I stay so long? Me and him had one daughter, Sophia. I used her as my excuse to stay. I grew up without a father and I didn't want that for her. At first, I thought I could last eighteen years. Maybe he'd stop once Sophia became of a certain age.

He just knew how to hide the bruises. Hide them so they wouldn't show. My reason for staying with Ed was for my daughter. What was yours?"

Andrea closed her mouth, inhaling deeply. Her thoughts. It wouldn't stop racing. "I stayed because he was a nice man." She shook her head. Carol, the woman sitting across from her had a reason why she stayed in her marriage. Andrea had no reason. She was just dating the guy. She had no ties to him. "I don't have a good enough reason."

Carol nodded. "See, Andrea. You feel bad because you think you caused Amy's death and that's not what it's about. In some cases, we just settle. There's nothing wrong with admitting that. You're only being honest with yourself."

"And what if I don't want to be honest with myself?" Andrea spoke quietly, eying Carol.

"Then you'll be stuck in this hole that you placed yourself in."

Andrea's eyebrow arched, her lips parted. "I'm not stuck. I'm happily married. Shane loves me. My best friend and I are strong..."

Carol nodded her head, glancing down to write something before she spoke up. "You say that, but I don't believe it. When's the last time you talked about Amy without breaking down?"

"That's none of your business." Andrea snapped.

"Hello, Andrea, I'm your therapist. It is my business." Carol snapped back. "Have you even visited Amy's grave?"

Andrea shook her head no, letting out a heavy breath. "I left her behind in Atlanta."

"Let's try something else. Something new." Carol adjusted herself in her seat, glancing up, throwing one leg over the other. "I want you to take a vacation and go see her. Spend time with her. Tell her about Shane. Talk to her about your fears, your dreams."

"I don't want to do that."

Carol nodded. "You're going to have too. You haven't visited her since when?" She didn't give time Andrea to answer. The edge of the pen was tapping on the couch. "Cases like this I tell my clients to face their fears. I tell them they are strong. You already know that Andrea. You're what I like to call, 'Wasting Time.'"

"How am I wasting time? I'm trying here."

"You can try all you want, but you're a lawyer. Actions speak louder than words. You know that."

/./

Lori entered the building. Her head held up high, her purse wrapped tightly around her body. The clack of heels against the tile floor as she strolled inside. She was twenty minutes late, but Carol usually didn't mind. She already had called earlier that day to tell her she would be late. She was letting loose with Max. She hadn't seen him around lately. He was always stuck in some meeting and when he came home. She was already knocked out sleep.

Lori glanced about the small waiting area. Four chairs, two were occupied. She smiled at them as she sat down, waiting to be acknowledged. She came here enough she didn't need to sign in. The receptionist knew her.

"Lori, Ms. Peletier will be with you shortly. She's almost finished with her last appointment." Lori waved it off, shaking her head. She had no issue with waiting. Plus if she caught Hershel, she wanted to speak to him about making an appointment later on in the month. Her period was two weeks late and she wanted to be safe.

The door opened. Lori glanced at Carol's office door. She brought herself to a stand, dusting off her dress as she waited for whoever was leaving out to step out. Her face fell once she realized who it was. She sucked in her bottom lip, telling herself that maybe if she looked away. The woman would ignore her.

"It's the ex."

To late. Lori held her head up high as she glanced on Andrea. Of course, Carol would be the only psychiatrist in town and of course Andrea had to see her. And of course, Lori couldn't forget that she scheduled for an emergency meeting with Carol. She felt out of place lately.

It all started when she met that...woman, saw her with Rick.

"Andrea, you look different." She wanted to be nice. She had to be nice. No matter if she loathed Andrea or not. Shane was married to her and was her son's Godfather. One of the many good choices Rick had made.

"Thank you. You look...different too. Cut your hair?"

Lori shook her head no, glancing behind Andrea at the door. Carol must have been still inside. Fuck. If she rushed in there just to get away from Andrea. She'd know that she was bugging her. Plus what was another couple of seconds of catching up?

"Let's clear the air." Lori cleared her throat, reaching out to touch Andrea's shoulder only to regret the action once Andrea's eyebrow arched and eyed her as if she grown another head. Lori quickly snatched her hand back. "You're married to Shane and we should have a level of respect for each other for my son."

Andrea leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brow still arched. "I respect your son. He is Ricks. I quite like Rick. He's my husband's best friend."

Lori nodded. "You hate me for whatever reason and I get that. Rick was hurt when I left him..."

Andrea raised her hand, flashing the back of her ring. "I don't like excuses. You're barking up the wrong tree. The fact that you believe Rick changed my opinion of you. That's cute. _Really_ cute. Let's cut down to the basics. I don't like you. I don't plan on liking you. You had it all. A house, pets, a loving husband, and a boyfriend. What girl wouldn't want that?"

One thing Lori hated about small towns. Everybody already knew everything to an extent. The other people who were already sitting when she arrived were off in their own thing. They were probably used to seeing Andrea.

"You don't know me."

"Didn't you hear me earlier, Lori. I don't want too. I'm just glad Rick got to finally move on. You were no good for him."

Lori gasped. Her tongue caught in her throat. So it was true. This woman, Michonne or Michelle, whatever. Rick had moved on from her.

"Lori, I'm ready to see you now."

Lori said nothing, brushing past Andrea to all but run inside of Carol's office. Carol told Andrea goodbye, closing the door behind her.

Two seconds hadn't passed before Lori dropped to her knees breaking out in tears.

Carol went over to Lori, touched her shoulder trying to smooth her.

"What's wrong? Was it Andrea?"

Lori shook her head no, letting go of her purse. She suddenly felt trapped. "It's me." Her cheeks were wet with tears as she turned her head to look at Carol through her blurry vision. "I fucked it up."

"Last time we saw each other you told me you were doing fine."

"I was. I thought..." She kept crying. The tears wouldn't stop. "I love Max. He's everything I ever wanted. He loves me, but there are moments I feel like he regrets it all. I miss Rick, Carol. I saw him with _her_. That woman and I was jealous. A year ago he was hung up over me and now it's like I'm _just_ the mother of his child."

Carol lowered herself to her knees, continuing to rub Lori's back, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "That's where you want to be Lori. Rick was your first everything. Lover. Husband. First father of your child. He means something to you. He always will mean something to you. But you cheated on him, Lori. You decided your marriage wasn't worth saving and you left him for someone else."

"I'm supposed to be jealous?"

Carol nodded. "You are jealous because Rick has moved on. The more you see him with women, or this woman. You will be more accepting. How do you think Rick felt when you left him?"

"The same?" She rubbed at her eyes, sitting back on her thighs.

"You cheated on him. He had no reason to feel jealous. Think about it this way. What if this woman came along before you left him? What if you walked in on him fucking her..."

Lori's mouth fell. She never heard a curse word from Carol's mouth. It seemed unlike her.

"No. Listen. Think. I'm telling you it's okay to be jealous, but you shouldn't be jealous, Lori. He's telling you openly he's moving on. And I've met him. He's not the type to just bring anyone around Carl."

Lori nodded. She had a point there.

"What should I do?"

"Give Rick what he needs. Respect his new relationship. Respect him as a person. Or you'll forever be in this constant battle of thinking you want him back when you don't. You feel guilty for hurting him and now you're secretly punishing yourself. It happens."

~.~

"Shane, what's going on with ya?" Daryl snatched an open folder off Shane's desk as Shane was leaned back in his chair. A folder was in his hands, mumbling underneath his breath.

Shane peaked over the top of the folder, folding it slightly back to stare at him.

"What do you mean? I'm working. How was your lunch break?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he moved away from Shane's desk to sit on top of his, quickly glancing over the folder. Nothing special. He then quickly glanced at Bob's desk, hoping to not find him there and surprisingly he wasn't. He eyed his empty desk strangely only to look at Rick's closed office door. A tall shadow was in the window. It was probably Bob in there speaking to Rick, leaving them alone.

Thank Goodness. What he had to tell Shane. He didn't want an audience.

"Good. Tyreese said he was doing his best to find his last known address. Nothin'."

Shane dropped the folder he was reading into his lap, throwing his head back with a slight groan.

"Don't do this to me. What good is..."

Daryl raised is hand to silence him, lowering his voice. "You try n sneak around his sister."

"You're dating her, no?"

Daryl nodded his head, frowning slightly.

"Then knock her out with a good time. I do it to Andrea all the time."

Daryl cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I know what _you_ do. I hear when she pays you visits."

Shane chuckled, a small smirk spreading along his lips.

"When you came to me a week ago about this...Dale." He swore he saw Shane's eye twitch. "I want to help you. I rather we find him and lock em up. I'm not going to let you kill him."

"Daryl, you're my brother. You stand a neutral ground. Keep it that way."

Daryl shook his head, exhaling a deep breath of air he didn't even know he was holding.

"Rick needs to know about this. "

Shane straightened in his chair, leaning forward, picking up the folder that had landed in his lap to place it on the desk. "He doesn't need to know...nothin'. Once Tyreese gives me what I need. You're out. I'll find Dale. I just want to talk."

Daryl scoffed. "This man hurt Andrea, you said. He killed her sister. You are lying."

Shane rolled his eyes, pushing from the chair to stand. "I do what I have to do, Daryl. Focus on the Anderson case. Tell Rick to take the vacation. The case will be solved before he gets back. I'm sure."

Daryl opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The door to Rick's office opened and Bob came, laughing out of it.

Daryl and Shane turned to face the scene. Rick's hand was on the door as the other was resting on his hip.

"Enjoy your vacation time. I'm going to be at downstairs. Call me if you need anything."

Everyone nodded, telling him goodbye of some sort as Bob headed for the stairs. Once he was clear, Rick stepped from his door, heading over towards Daryl and Shane.

Daryl instantly looked away. His mother told him once before she drunkenly tried to cut him with a jagged bottle that people could read eyes.

"You sure I can't stay? I can help you guys finish this..."

Shane spoke up cutting him off, turning to face him, blocking Rick's view of his messy desk. "We got this. Worst thing that happens, we got it. Believe in your mates, man."

Rick reached over, slapping Shane on his back. "Of course. I believe in you, but still."

Rick started, but Daryl silenced him, slapping his hand to his back, bringing himself to a stand. "Shane's right. We'll cover ya, Boss. Enjoy Michonne."

Shane laughed, leaning into Rick, nudging him. Rick's cheeks turned a light pink. "Don' be shy about it. Have fun. You have a whole week to yourself. Enjoy that."

"I will. I think, guys...I want to take Michonne out for a date."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._

 _I tried something new here. I hoped it work._

 _Also, if you have any ideas what their date should be like. I don't mind ideas._

 _See ya next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Exit Wound**

 _A/N: The reason why I also call this story Exit Wound is because I felt that parts of the song fit this story._

 _Rick's vacation begins. How does that look for our favorite couple?_

 _Song for this chapter: The Take Down - Koda_

* * *

 _~Show me what you want to see._

 _You're keeping secrets you don't need to keep._

 _You've been running out of time, you stepped over the line._

 _Girl I know you'll take me down.~_

* * *

~.~

"Dad?"

Rick sat up in his bed. His cellphone to his ear, a look of half sleep on his face as he eyed his son enter his room. He finally arrived home three hours ago and had been talking to Michonne since then. It was close to eleven. The boys finally banded together and kicked him out of the office. They promised him they'd take care of everything. He just needed to enjoy his vacation. He meant it. He wanted to take Michonne out. Get to know her better. Especially since he was now determined to figure out who this _him_ was.

"Yeah?"

Michonne had gone silent. She did tell him she was trying to write that chapter they had talked about last time. She needed the distraction. He had been throwing out ideas when Carl called for him.

"Can I go by Michonne's? I want the next book for this comic book series I'm reading."

Rick's eyebrow arched before it registered what he meant. "Son, it's almost eleven. You know that right? You have school tomorrow."

Carl nodded, shrugging. He didn't care. "Please Dad. Just a quick walk over and I'll be back before you know it."

"Give me a second."

He placed the phone back to his ear, clearing his throat. "Michonne, do you mind if Carl and I venture over to collect...the next installment?"

Her voice was cool and it sent shivers down his spine. Maybe with his son being right next to him he could keep his hands to himself and ask her on a date. He meant to do it during the phone call, but wanted to see her face when he asked. He wanted to do this right.

"Sure. I need a break from this chapter. Give me two minutes. See ya...Rick." She blew a kiss at him through the phone, hanging up the call.

He dropped his phone, tossing the covers back to get out of bed. He was already half dressed; jeans and an old T-shirt. He just needed socks.

"Dad, you don't have to come. It'll be quick."

Rick was grabbing for his socks, putting them on when he replied. "I want to ask Michonne something. Perfect opportunity." He mumbled, glancing down to look for his slippers.

Carl's arms folded across his chest, his head slightly tilted back. "Are you and Michonne...dating now?"

Rick's head snapped to look at his son. His eyes almost wide. Color fell from his face. "Where did you get that from? Why would you say that?"

Carl shrugged. "You're always on the phone with her and it's not that big of a deal. I mean, if you guys dated. She has a pretty huge collection and..." Carl shook his head, unfolding his arms, letting them dangle by his sides. He looked back, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "Can we go? I gave myself ten more minutes of reading time before I went to bed."

Rick nodded, giving his son a small salute. He found his slippers with ease, snatching his phone off the bed as he walked out his bedroom. "Let's go."

~.~

Michonne tied her hair up into a tight bun. She was nervous. Rick and his son were coming over to pick up comic books. It was something of the norm, but it wasn't. She was still stuck on the sex scene and she almost gave into him. He was going through lines with her and his voice...His voice was created by the devil himself. She wondered if he was just as turned on as she was, but she heard Carl's voice. The will, the fantasy to do anything with him died. It didn't fade, it just lingered in the back of her mind.

She almost felt like she was about to meet his parents. He told her long ago his parents had died in their sleep when Carl was ten, but wasn't his son the closest thing to a parent? She knew Carl liked her. The small conversations they had. He was smiling so big. He was moving his hands about as he described his favorite scenes to her and she wondered if Andre, if he would have lived would grow up like Carl.

She glanced down from her mirror, fighting back the sadness. She didn't want to look at herself be sad. After that morning she cuddled with Rick, her nightmares stopped. But she still saw her last dream as clear as day.

She heard a loud knock at her door. She shook herself from her thoughts, sniffling. She wouldn't cry in front of Rick. With his kindness, his affection. It'd be to much. She'd crack, break down into the wobbling mess she once was.

She glanced at her state of wear; a long sleeved T-shirt and sweats. She had immediately changed once she knew they were coming over. She was only wearing her bra and shorts when Rick told her he was coming over with his son.

Yeah, rather not let Carl see her like that.

She spun around from the mirror, exiting her bedroom to head for the door, lifting her head up.

"Coming." She called out, quickly spinning on her heel to glance about her living room. It was a mess. Papers were thrown everywhere, balled up crumples of chaos. She turned her attention away from it, reaching for her door to open it, a wide smile spread along her lips as she faced the Grimes boys.

"Carl, I left the rest in my room. Excuse the mess." Her focus was on Rick now. She gulped, taking him in quickly. She didn't want to linger on him to long. A T-Shirt and jeans. "I was..writing."

Rick nodded, taking a step forward. Michonne instantly moved to the side to let them in. Carl moved around Rick first to go for her bedroom. A small yawn left his lips.

Rick waited till Carl was out of ear shot before he spoke. "I have to ask you something." He glanced down, hair fell from his swept back look into his face. Michonne reached out to move it back, eyeing him.

"Go on." She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it.

"Would you like to..." He closed his mouth shut, turning his head away from her.

Michonne stepped closer, reaching out with her other arm to close the door, but Rick beat her to it, nudging it close with his foot.

"Are you okay? Aren't you supposed to be a happy bear?"

Rick snapped his head to her, glancing at her strangely. "I am a...happy bear. I just..." He fumbled with his words. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, his hand lightly slapped her cheek.

"Talk to me. I'm right here."

"I know." He said, his brows came together, shaking his head. "I want to ask you out on a date..."

Michonne's own brows came together, leaning slightly back. His hand gripped tighter onto her ass. "Rick I..."

He cut her off, leaning forward to bring his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, so softly that Michonne felt relaxed in his arms.

"It doesn't have to be a date. We can hang out, outside of this place and..."

She silenced him, her hand fell from his hair to place her index finger to his lips, pushing him back so she could fully look at him. "I'd love too. Where would we go?"

Rick shrugged, placing a kiss to her finger. "I think there's a showing. We could do that."

Michonne let out a small laugh, removing her finger from his lips. "Us alone in a dark building..."

He squeezed her ass in response and she jumped, pushing her breast against him. "Rick...stop." Her voice dropped to a near whisper. Her mouth was an inch from his. "Your son is in the other room."

"I know." He pulled her closer, his erection pocked her thigh. "I am behaving. How about I cook. Carl will be with Lori this weekend. I'll have my place to myself."

Michonne nodded, pulling away from him. She needed to breathe. Her body felt all hot. She raised her hands as Rick tried to step closer. "Your son." She reminded him and just as if he was called, he came from her bedroom with a stack of comics in his hand.

"I haven't read this. Can I give you yours back when I come back from my moms?"

Michonne turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "Of course. If I have to fine ya, I'll just take it up with your father."

Rick chuckled behind her. "Let's hope it com...doesn't come to that."

~.~

"When's this date, Chonne? Are you nervous?"

Michonne shook her head even knowing that Andrea couldn't see her. She already nibbled on two of her nails and was about to eat off another when Andrea called. They hadn't seen each other since she drove to their house that night. Michonne wasn't mad at her though. Andrea was getting help and was improving it seemed like. She was cursing less.

"We honestly didn't set a date. It was just, 'Hey want to go out on a date with me?' kind of thing." She confirmed, inhaling deeply.

"Oh. Is someone going to get laid after this date?"

Michonne gasped. "Drea! I'm not..."

"Yes..." Andrea laughed into the phone. "It's okay to want to experience things. If you're afraid of Rick. He doesn't bite."

Michonne rolled her eyes. Maybe Andrea going to see Carol was a good thing. She was more friendly...more...happy...almost.

"I'm not afraid of him." She stated, not sure how it was the right way to say she was more afraid of herself. Last time they spent together, she was so close into finishing and Mike's words from her dream stopped her. She was grateful that Rick had no issue with cuddling with her. He relaxed her to some extent. When she fell asleep, she dreamt of nothing. She didn't see Mike or Andre. Was it a good thing or a bad thing though?

"Are you afraid of yourself?" Andrea asked.

"No." She wanted to say yes, but didn't want to waste her breath to explain how she really felt about Rick.

"Does he know about Andre?"

"No." Her voice fell. She should have expected that.

"When are you going to tell him? If you want him in your life. He needs to know."

"Don't you think I know that?" Michonne snapped, clearing her throat. "I want to tell him. But I get all...I dunno. What if he hates me? What if he believes that I..."

"It's not your fault, Michonne. Rick...he's a good man and he'll understand that. You're a good person. Carol told me to go to Atlanta to see my sister and my true intention of calling you was to ask if you wanted to come with me."

"Why?"

"To see Andre. To talk to him. To let him go."

~.~

Rick waited patiently in front of Michonne's door. Tonight was the night that they finally agreed to go out. Carl was at Lori's. He was on vacation. He felt good. Everything seemed to be falling in place and he hoped like hell they weren't going to be interrupted. He was set on this date. He wanted to woo Michonne.

Woo?

Where the hell did that come from?

He heard laughter behind him. He turned his head to look back to see where it was coming from. Sasha's apartment door was opening and he almost choked on what he saw. Daryl was walking out of it and he was smiling. Sasha's hair was pinned up and she wore a cotton blue robe. It was half tied. Daryl's hand was resting on her hip, his other was cupping her breast through the robe.

Rick wanted to look away from the private moment but found himself more stuck on the fact that Daryl was standing right there, smiling.

However, it did explain why Daryl always left earlier than usual.

"You know, we should try that position again." Sasha had raised her hand to touch his chest, leaning into him.

Rick's eyes widen slightly. How was he suppose to...

"Sorry. I was changing."

He turned his head back to face Michonne's door. She was already stepping out of it, her back turned to him to close it. His eyes instantly fell down to her backside. She was wearing black jeans that hung low on her hips. It hugged her ass just right and the top she wore. A black mid drift did little to hide her skin. His jeans tightened. He hoped she was wearing a jacket over that. They might as well head back to his place if he wanted to be honest.

"Rick." Daryl called from behind him. Michonne turned around as did Rick to face the exposed couple.

"Michonne, you look really good in that top." Sasha nodded her head, pulling the ends of the robe together, tying the strings around her hip.

Michonne leaned into Rick. Rick's arm absentmindedly wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I..." Daryl's glanced down, his hair fell into his face.

Rick wasn't sure what to say to make it less awkward between them. Would his mate let him get away with a white lie?

"We've all met so I..." Sasha closed her mouth shut. She looked confused.

Rick shrugged, shaking his head. A small laugh left his lips. "I don't mean to bother you. I'm taking Michonne out. Enjoy your day." He bowed his head as if he wore a hat, turning away from them. He'd talk to Daryl about that later. He never suspected Sasha and him would be together. Sasha told him once, she didn't find Cops appealing. Maybe she thought he was hitting on her.

Michonne was the first to say something when they turned the corner, heading down the stairs.

"It makes sense why she lingers outside. It's like she's waiting for him."

He unwrapped his arm from around her waist, to lean to the side, pushing the door open - letting her step through first. He followed after her, digging in her pockets for his keys as the small rays of what was left of the sun hit him.

They had agreed on him cooking for her at his place, watching a movie or several to finish the night off, snuggled up on the couch kind of thing. He just needed to go to the store to get some ingredients.

He clicked the button on his car key to unlock it, reaching out to hold the door open for her. She winked at him, sliding inside. Once she was comfortable, he closed the door, moved around the car, opened the driver side to get in. He stuck the key in the ignition, using his other hand to grab for the seat belt to cross over his chest. He glanced at her as he turned the car on, putting it in reserve.

She was gorgeous.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." He responded, backing out fully of the parking space. He straightened once he was perfect, putting the car in drive again to take off.

"Rick, you flatter me."

"I try my best." He sounded cheesy, but he couldn't think of a word to describe what she looked like to him. Her smile brightened his day. Her laugh made his body ache to cause more and her, her sex appeal alone. It drove him mad. "Would it be wrong to not think of how good you look in that top?"

She turned her head to face the window, her hands laced together in her lap. "Behave, Rick. We haven't made it back to your place yet. I least want to be stuffed with your...choice before..."

"Don't." He cut her off, biting back any further thought to pass his lips. His cheeks were already turning a faint pink color. Flirting. He could never seriously flirt with her. It bothered him most of all because they were alone and he just couldn't...blurt it out.

"So, I'll behave. Tell me...thought of any movie we should watch? Something with horror? Romance? Comedy?"

Rick shook his head no, slowing down. He knew a red light was ahead of him. He was on vacation, but he was still the Sheriff of the sweet little town most of all. "I haven't figured that out yet. I thought, we could do that together."

Michonne nodded, leaning against the window to stare out. Rick leaned forward to mess with the radio dial.

How long ago was it when he met her? How long ago was it when she was sitting right next to him; a complete stranger, but he found her intriguing? He relaxed in his seat, stopping at the red light. It turned green moments later and he sped up. The faster he got to the store. The faster he could get them back home. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel. His body twitched in anticipation.

Was it wrong of him to just ask her if he could cook after?

/./

Jessie pushed the cart around the grocery store.. She already had most of what she was looking for, but was double checking everything just in case. Ron and Sam had texted her last minute while she was in the check out line telling her they wanted cookies - not cake for dessert. She scooted her self out of line to head back. Since they were all she had. She'd do anything for those boys.

Sad to say, they were all she had to Pete.

She sighed, taking her time as she went through each aisle again. She told herself she wouldn't think on it anymore. Pete was dead. He was in Hell. She didn't have to cower in fear. She could handle this, be like this. She was a strong independent woman and she didn't need no man.

Or did that song mean something else entirely?

"Jessie, you look well."

Jessie's head whipped towards the voice. A forced instantly crossed her features. It was her once neighbor, Dianna. Her and her husband had long left that side of town before it got to bad between her and Pete.

"Dianna, you look...huge." She had heard through the grapevine that Dianna and her husband were already on their third child. She was about to burst and instead of having Hershel deliver the baby like her other kids, she wanted an at home birth.

Dianna posed in front of Jessie, a grin on her face. Her hands rubbed over her belly. "Thank you. Hershel thinks its twins. I hope not. It runs in the family, but..." She rambled. Jessie tuned her out, glancing behind her, focusing her attention on the can of peas.

"...Anyway. How have you been since Pete...Can I mention that?"

Jessie grabbed for the can of peas. She heard her...off in the distance. It's like she wasn't standing beside her. "It's fine. I'm using my strength to keep my boys strong." Which was half the truth.

"Oh God! I don't know what I'd do if I lost..." Dianna stopped, turning around as she grabbed for two cans of corn. "I'm glad you're better. We should hang out sometime after I pop out the booger. Catch up."

Jessie nodded once again, putting both the cans of peas in her basket. Ron and Sam hated peas, but she didn't want to appear rude.

"Oh, there goes Rick. He always looks so handsome."

Jessie's head whipped up, glancing about to look for him. She hadn't really seen him since that awkward talk in his office. Jessie wanted to block out his girlfriend being there. Though, she tried to remind herself that Rick hadn't really been seen with anyone since Lori left him. Maybe it was just a fling.

"Speak of the devil..." Jessie muttered. There he stood in all his perfectness and there was his girlfriend. She could see how he could go for her. She was gorgeous, exotic, toned body. Jessie was instantly jealous. She probably didn't have any stretch marks on her skin.

"Who's that?" Dianna asked, grabbing for something else to stuff in her cart.

"His girlfriend." Jessie spat harshly, rolling her eyes. She'd have to meet him at the office, speak to him alone. She didn't want his rude girlfriend hanging around him.

"Oh! I didn't know he was...Look. He's heading this way."

Jessie moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, fidgeting. She was suddenly nervous.

"Mrs. Proud. I heard you were pregnant." Jessie turned her back. Of course, the first thing he would see was Dianna's stomach.

Dianna laughed, throwing her head back. "Well you know. I always wanted a huge family. Who's this? We've never met before."

"I'm Michonne. I'm a romance author. I don't get out of my hidey hole much."

Jessie reached over, grabbing for a box of mac and cheese, turning the box over to read it.

"This is my friend, Jessie..."

"We've met." Jessie's eyebrow arched, glancing at her.

"Yes, we have. It's nice to see you again." She threw the box into her cart, placing her hands on it.

Her upper lip twitched as Michonne leaned in closer to Rick. His arm was already wrapped around her waist.

Jessie wondered how long they were dating. If they had already fucked, but felt it wasn't the appropriate time to ask that. And why would she want to know?

"What brings you away from the office, Rick?"

"Vacation. The boys kicked me out. I decided to use that to spend time with Michonne."

Dianna nodded, her eyes taking in Michonne. "Oh. That's nice. You've caught a good man." Dianna said, leaning forward to touch Michonne's shoulder. "All the women in town were wondering when he'd get snatched up."

Michonne laughed. Jessie rolled her eyes, mimicking her mentally.

"I know." Dianna removed her hand from her shoulder to place it back on her belly. "I should start telling him then. I honestly think he's lucky to have me."

Rick blushed.

Jessie mentally swooned. He looked good. His hair was long enough to tug on it. His lips. She ran her own tongue along her lips, wanting to taste him. She grabbed for another box of mac and cheese, tuning out the conversation beside her. She mentally made a note to catch Rick alone some how. She was supposed to be making him blush. She was supposed to be fucking him.

She stomped her foot, nodding her head. She could do this.

"Are you alright, Jessie?"

She groaned as she heard her name pass from Michonne's lips. She turned to her, throwing the box of mac and cheese into her cart. "I'm fine. Why don't you continue talking. I have to go."

She grabbed for the cart, pushing it away. The further she got from them. The better. She begin to mumble to herself, keeping her head down. She was here for her boys. They wanted cookies and she was going to make them. She'd push the thought of Rick and Michonne on the back burner for now. Ron and Sam needed her stronger. She shouldn't bring another man into her life until she was ready. Plus hadn't she already told herself that her boys were more important than some man?

She kept pushing her cart, turning it right to go to the next aisle. Cookies. She needed cookies. Now was it chocolate or white macadamia nut that the boys liked to stuff themselves on? She frowned, trying to think but only came up with a blank.

She abruptly stopped. Her cart had roughly bumped into someone elses, shaking her from her thoughts. Her head went up, her eyes strained, focusing on who had she hit.

The man was standing on the side, his hands in his pockets. He was smiling. A white hat was on his head. He wore a half buttoned up tan shirt with khaki shorts, knee high socks and regular shoes. He was shaking his head but he was smiling.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going." She said, letting go of the cart to look about. She hoped she hadn't caused any damage. The man's hands rose from his pockets. He was shaking them at her.

"It's okay. No damage done. Everything is alright." The man nodded. "Are you okay? You seem lost, dear."

He was so nice. She could have hit him if he was standing right in front of her cart. Maybe that's why Pete hit her. She was so careless sometimes. She shook her head. "I'm not, but I'm glad you weren't right there. I could have seriously injured you."

The man's hands slid back into his pockets. For a quick second, she noticed two of his fingers were missing; his right thumb and index finger.

"Oh that." The man must have noticed she was staring. He held his hand back out, turning his palm over to stare at it. "My dog...Andy. She went a little nuts before I had to put her down. She took them, bit down. I don't regret it though. Great memories." His eyes glossed over as if he was about to cry.

She frowned even more. She told Pete dogs were ferocious. She was glad he decided against getting one for her boys. They would end up being like the man. Fingerless.

"Anyway. How rude of me." He reached out with his other hand to shake hers. She reached out, coming around the side of the cart to get closer. Just because he had eight fingers didn't mean that he was some monster.

"I'm losing my manners today." Jessie quickly countered, giving him a firm shake. "I'm Jessie."

The man smiled, breaking away to slid his hand into his pocket, reaching out with the other for his cart. "It's alright. We all lose ourselves in our own heads. By the way..." He adjusted his cart, pulling back. His stacked contents fell over. "I'm Dale."


	11. Chapter 11

**Exit Wound**

 _Story Notes: Wasn't that just fun?_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Songs For this Chapter: Acquainted - The Weeknd_

* * *

 _~I'll get you touchin' on your body_

 _I know I'd rather be complacent_

 _But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted.~_

* * *

 _~.~_

"You alright there, Chonne?" Rick asked, he was in the kitchen, stirring the pasta, glancing so often at the ground beef as it cooked. She had been acting strange since they stumbled into Jeese and Dianna. He was trying to shove her the other way, but she had kept walking forward in the view of Dianna. At one point while he was married, she had hit on him. He turned her down, waving his gold wedding band in her face and turned his back on her. Through the grapevine, he heard she was pregnant again and couldn't stop the small satisfied smirk across his face when she confirmed that fact. Maybe he had been too nice to her.

Michonne hadn't spoken to him since Jesse left. She spoke with Dianna, but the conversation was light. Dianna spoke mostly while Rick added what he had to say, but Michonne stayed quiet. He got that he was to friendly, but that couldn't mean he was flirting with her.

"Michonne!" He said her name just a bit louder, leaning over the kitchen bar top to look at her. She was sitting on his couch, her legs propped up under her bottom. The TV was on. The familiar Netflix logo was on his screen. He hadn't used his in awhile. He told her when they got back that if she saw something on there. It wasn't his doing. He gave Carl access to it too.

Michonne shook her head, pulling herself up from the couch to turn around and look at Rick.

"I'm sorry. I...thought I saw someone I knew back there at the store." She quieted, glancing behind her at the screen. She must have been waiting for the app to load up because the one account, which was Carl's was there. "Do you mind if I make you an account, Rick?"

Rick shrugged, excusing himself for a second to stir the meat. He didn't want just side cooked. "What for? I don't use the thing."

Michonne laughed.

His cheeks turned a bright red at how his heart thumped wildly in his chest at just her laugh. Little did she know what her smile did to him.

"You pay for something you don't use? You're going to be on vacation and you won't even do the American way?"

"What can I say? I don't find sitting on my ass all day attractive."

He stirred the meat one last time, glancing out of the corner of his eye on the pasta. A few more minutes and the food would be ready. He tapped the fork against the pot, knocking the leftover meat into it, pulling the rag off his shoulders to throw it on the counter. He brought his hands together in a loud clap, turning on his heel. He was stopped in his tracks once he noticed Michonne was standing there, leaning against the wall, her hip popped out.

"What?" He eyed her while she looked at him. One of her eyebrows was arched and she was just...staring at him.

"You are to good to be true, you know that?" She pushed herself off the wall, reaching out for him. He rose up his own arms, stepping into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her. Her head was leaned back to look at him. Her hands rested on his lower back as his rested on her ass. He squeezed her cheeks, biting his bottom lip. She smiled.

"How's that?" The more he hung around her. The more he noticed her mood swings. They weren't...scary. It was like she was having a constant battle in her head and she was fighting it all on her own. He wanted to pry, but each time it came across his mind. He fought himself.

"You're patient with me. This feels real and..." She closed her mouth shut, shaking her head. He dipped his head, bringing it down to plant a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes closed for a second.

"I want to get to know you Michonne. I'm not going anywhere so if you think those women at the supermarket..." He trailed off, but she kissed him on his lips, silencing him.

"I know who you want, Rick." She whispered against his lips, parting hers to let out a quiet sigh.

"Who's that?" He whispered back, moving his lips along hers. His jeans tightened at how soft they felt.

"Me and I want you too." She slid her tongue into his mouth, parting his lips to gain entry. He welcomed it, his own tongue wiggling against hers.

Her head tilted to the side, curling her tongue around his to take dominance. He turned them around, slamming her back into the pantry door. Michonne's leg lifted up, wrapping around his waist to pull him closer, shifting her hips to grind her body into him. One of his hands fell from her ass to slap at the door, holding them both steady. He knew without it, they would fall. The smell of the food was his anchor.

But having her this close to him. He'd lose that battle.

"Chonne." He broke the kiss. His breath heavy as he eyed her through half open slits.

"How long do we have before the food is ready?" She asked him, leaning in, kissing at his cheek.

He groaned, closing his eyes to tilt his head back. The other hand on her ass squeezed. His hips rotated. The friction. He'd probably cream his pants of the friction.

"It will be ready soon." He opened his eyes again, deciding it was best now to pull away and suffer. He was sure if they started it right now -though it was what he wanted if he had to be honest - they would never stop.

"Good. I have enough time for this then."

Her leg unhooked from around his waist. Her arms unwrapped from his body. A hand placed on his chest, held him still. "Let me, Rick. I'll be gentle...this time." She wiggled out of his hold, dropping to her knees before him. He gulped, glancing down at her. Her hands grabbed for his belt buckle, pulling it free. Next she went for his buttons, tugging on it.

"Wait." He shook his head, grabbing for her.

She continued, looking up at him.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want too." She replied, his zipper slowly sliding down.

~.~

Michonne's heart thundered in her chest as his jeans parted. She was really going to do this, please Rick. She thought about it on numerous occasions to pleasure him this way, but her thoughts took her to places she didn't want to linger and it ruined her mood, but she was going to do this. Andrea's phone call, asking her to go to Atlanta with her. She didn't give her answer. She just hung up the phone. Sure, she would have gone to support Andrea, but she didn't want to let Andre go -at the time-, but if she wanted to be fully Rick's. She would have too.

Rick was tense, standing above her. Both his hands were on the door to hold himself as she grabbed for his jeans to tug them down, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. She slowly glanced up at him, taking a deep breath. He was already looking down at her. His stare was just as hard as his body. The evidence was the tent.

"Chonne," he purred her name. In his eyes, it was like he was begging her not too.

She wanted to open her mouth and say something. Anything to calm him, but her heart was thundering so loud. One thing she loved about giving head was the power exchange. She was in control of the situation. She could make his knees buckle and his eyes roll back if she wanted to be that mean.

She grabbed for his boxer briefs, tugging the hem down to free him. He sprung forth; erect, strong, and ready.

She leaned forward, adjusting herself, holding herself on her knees. She was eye level with his shaft. She inhaled and then exhaled. Her hand wrapped around his flesh to hold it steady. She brought her head closer to it, her eyes closed, her lips parted. Her tongue licked at his slit.

He jumped above her, but did not stop her.

"Fuck." He breathed.

She wrapped her mouth around his tip. A soft moan falls from her lips -though muffled- at his taste. She's smelled him before, rubbing her nose against his chest to have some part of him close, but this was deeper. She was taking him.

A hand fell from the door to her head. His fingers clenched, but it stayed steady.

She moved her mouth up, taking him further in. Her tongue wiggled. She had this undying need to taste him everywhere. Her eyes popped open. She wanted to watch his length disappear into her mouth. She moaned again. She felt him at the back of her throat. She tightened her grip, slowly pumping what wasn't left in her mouth.

His hips moved opposite direction of her hand.

 _"Why? So you can leave me? You don't give a fuck about us. You're moving on with this new man. This Rick."_

Her eyes widen. Where did that come from? She hadn't thought about him in...awhile. She was trying to focus on Rick, her writing, anything else but him. But the dream. Her conscious was playing tricks on her, attacking her weak spots to expose them. She honestly thought she was passed it.

She moved her mouth back. Her body felt hot, the familiar burning sensation started at her groin. She could feel it creep up to the pits in her belly. She mentally shook her head, ignoring Mike dream's words. He was dead.

She titled her head to the side, using the collected spit on his length to lube up her pumping palm.

"Fuck Chonne..." He mumbled; his head fell back, his eyes half closed. A sigh fell from his parting lips.

She pulled her mouth completely off of him, licking her lips. "Lean against the sink counter. I'm not done."

He does. Her hand stills as he walks backward. His hand fell off the door to grab for the sink counter. He's already gripping it so hard his knuckles are turning red.

A small smirk on her lips as she eyes him. "I lied about the gentle part." She opened her mouth, taking him in. She inhaled deeply as she did, calming down her heart. When was the last time she gave head especially like this? Her grabbed for his naked hip as did the other. She exhaled through her nose. Each second an inch of him went deeper into her mouth.

She felt the tip of him at the back of her throat again. She inhaled. He went deeper. She exhaled. He stopped.

His body was tense with emotion. She was teasing him.

 _"Why? So you can leave me? You don't give a fuck about us. You're moving on with this new man. This Rick."_

She shook her head, pulling him completely out of her mouth again.

"Yes." She said.

And then she leaned forward taking him into her mouth again. His tip brushed against her throat. She growled, relaxing herself and then he went deeper.

~.~

Rick near shot off the counter as she took him. Her tongue was so good and her mouth felt so hot. He toes curled in his shoes. His grip tightened on her hair, he tugged, trying to get as much as he could between his fingers. She hadn't moved. She was just...there.

He was sure he heard a noise, heard her say something, but her mouth was touching him and his eyes were rolling back and...

The smell of meat clouded his nostrils for a second. It brought him back to where he was. The kitchen and he was only smelling meat because he was cooking or had been cooking. Though if he didn't turn it off. He'd burn their dinner.

But how could he move from this very spot?

She hummed, a low sound. He felt it around his cock. He twitched, his eyes shooting open. Pleasure coursed through his body. His hold on the counter tightened. He had a feeling if he had the strength. He'd break it off.

"Michonne..." He finally got out. The meat scent was getting stronger now. He'd hate for it to burn. "At least turn the stove off." He choked out, his head hanging low as she slowly pulled back, wrapping her hand around his member to jerk it as her mouth worked vigorously around him.

"The meat." He said once again. "It'll burn...Fuck."

He grabbed her hair tighter, holding her steady. His hips lifted off the counter and up, thrusting himself into her mouth. Her mouth was so hot, so wet.

Her nails dug into his waist, scratching at his skin. It only fueled his passion.

He thrust into her mouth a few times, the sensation was unbearable.

"Fuck...that's it." He moaned, his hand fell off the counter. He pulled her off of him. He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Michonne stared up at him confused.

"The stove. Turn it off." He nodded his head over at it, pulling himself from the counter.

She rose to her feet, licking at her lips as she leaned over the stove to turn off the burners.

His head cocked to the side. His eyes locked on her backside and how good she looked in her jeans.

He walked forward, his jeans were wrapped around his legs, but he managed, slapping one hand to the counter, stepping in behind her. His erection poking at her back.

"Rick..." She said his name. His arm wrapped around her chest, pulling her flat against his chest. She leaned into him, tilting her head to the side.

His head dipped. His lips met her shoulder, kissing her softly there. "Can I touch you or is it just a... _me_ thing?"

A small laugh fell from her lips. It warmed his heart.

"You can touch me, Rick." She replied, reaching behind herself to grab for his erection, wrapping her hand around him. Stroking him slowly.

He groaned, biting down on his bottom lip. The familiar sensation starting up again.

He slid his hand downward, closing his eyes to the feel of her. He cup both her breasts, lifting his hand up from the counter. She arched her back, her thumb pressed into his slit, but she did not stop. His eyes rolled back.

He needed to focus.

He cupped her breast still, the other made its way on to touch her jeans. He popped the button, pulling her zipper down. He wasted no time in sliding his digits underneath her panties, groaning as he felt her hairless mound. She was shaved to perfection. He stretched his middle finger, tapping her heat. She bucked against in response.

"Fuck Rick..." Her hand stopped touching him. He laughed for a moment, distracting her as he pushed his hand further down, using his index and middle finger to caress her wet folds.

She started up again, but it wasn't as fast.

"You're so fucking wet." Which was true. The familiar sound of flesh meeting flesh flooded his ears, woken his senses. He probed her entrance, burying himself knuckle deep inside of her. His lips met her shoulder, kissing her hungrily there, wishing they were her lips.

They must have been on the same page. She moved her shoulder, turned her head as far as she could and their lips met.

Her tongue thrusted into his mouth without warning. His own met hers just as quick. They dueled for dominance. Her hand tightened around him, pumping in. He moved in hips to meet her. He was wet from her going down on him. It only made it easier for him.

He curled his fingers, working his fingers to enter her over and over.

He could feel the itch at his lower back. He was close to completion.

"Faster, baby." She cooed. Her lips wrapped around his tongue, sucking. His thumb clamped onto her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. He added another finger, wishing he was inside of her instead. He'd have to make due.

His legs locked. Her mouth let go of his tongue. He popped it back into his mouth, resting his forehead on hers. A deep groan erupted from his throat. A soft moan of his name fell from Michonne's.

Her walls clenched his fingers. Her hips buck as if to ride them. He stopped. His own ending was approaching.

A wave of satisfaction fell over him as he came. She drenched his fingers.

God, he wished he was inside of her, but when he pulled back to look at her.

And it was only because he wanted too.

She had a goofy grin on her face and just this was enough.

He'd take that.

~.~

Daryl cleared his throat as he removed his legs from his desk. His hands were still laced together in his lap. He had just arrived moments ago. After Rick and Michonne left, there was an awkward silence between Sasha and him. He tried to open his mouth to explain, but he was never good at things like this. He just knew it'd work itself out.

They hadn't been dating very long. He had stumbled into her after leaving Rick's apartment one early morning. She had just came back from her shift at the hospital. He was half tipsy and she had her earphones turned up loud. When his head bumped into hers. He didn't think that he'd be dating her. She'd be his girlfriend. Then, he was upset. There was some yelling.

Her earphones had fell from her ears and she just stared at him. She had a long night and wasn't having it. Even with that evil eye stare of hers they exchanged numbers, hung out, and started dating. Looking back on it. He laughed. She poked at him a couple of times. Even threw in the comment, he would have had a piece of her ass by now if he wasn't so uptight.

He cleared his throat again, shaking himself from the memory. He glanced up. Shane was looking at him, his brow arched. Bob was standing next to Shane. His arms crossed.

"What?" He said, straightening himself in his chair, giving them a look of his own.

"Nothing, Daryl. We were talking about the Anderson case. You seemed to have dozed off there."

Daryl raised his hand, waving it away. He did, though. They only had two theories; Ron did it or Jessie did it.

"What was your point, Bob?"

Bob frowned, crossing his arms tighter over his chest. "Jessie could have every reason to kill her own husband. He went downstairs for something. His guards down. She sneaks up behind him and stabs him. I don't see Ron having the..."

Shane made a noise of disapproval, rolling his eyes. "No! That's not right. It was Ron, that boy. He was protecting his momma. I'd have done the same thing if I gave an ounce 'bout my parents."

Daryl shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Guys! We need to figure something out. Let's look at this case with new eyes. My..." He paused. He glanced down, hiding his eyes, but his voice was strong. "...girlfriend can look at the pictures. She's good with identifying wounds." He knew that for a fact.

Bob made a sound. Daryl looked at him. Bob's brow was lifted.

"Girlfriend? That's good man."

Shane rolled his eyes again. "Look, whatever. If we need new eyes on this. That's fine. I have other things to do and I'd like to get this wrapped before Rick comes back. Got me?" He snatched a pile of folders off his desk, holding them underneath his arm as he walked away mumbling something under his breath.

Bob turned, adjusting his arms. There was a slight shake to his head.

"What's his problem?"

"Let me call my girlfriend." He said, stretching out one leg to reach into his pocket for his cellphone. He unlocked the screen, his eyes widen slightly. He had three messages and two missed calls. The missed calls were from Sasha. The text messages were from her brother. He checked his first. Her brother was still checking into Shane's personal issue.

Daryl wished he should have fought harder though. Shane spoke out of his ass a lot, but every time he asked him about Dale. Daryl knew Shane was looking for anything to nail this guy so he could put a bullet in his brain.

"Well fuck me."

"What? Girlfriend can't do it?" Bob lightly joked, turning around to head for his own desk. He then called out to Daryl. "Let me know if anything changes. I need to catch up on my paper work."

Daryl nodded his head, ignoring him. His eyes couldn't leave the screen. Tyreese was explaining why Dale didn't have a last known address. The murderous bastard had bought a RV. He groaned, replying back to Tyreese to send him any information he had on it.

He exited out of his messaging screen to call back Sasha. Now that he was alone, he could talk to her about whatever. The longer he took with answers for Shane. The better he could figure out how to bring this to Rick.

"Fuck me, twice."

~.~

 _"It was constructed for her execution. Betrayed the rules."_

"What's this about?" Rick asked. Michonne was half seated in his lap. She was still eating. He had long finished his spaghetti. His plate was on the table in front of him. He didn't have it in him to get up especially with Michonne sitting so comfortably on him.

"It's about a psychopath who teaches people a lesson." She mumbled, rolling up her pasta to bring it to her mouth. Rick leaned into the couch, his eyes focused on the movie. It was gruesome for his taste. The Angel Trap, Michonne had answered for him telling him to shush as her ribcage was ripped violently opened, her insides spread open for all to see.

 _"A bedridden cancer patient? He's brains, not brawn."_

Rick snapped his head back to the movie as Michonne finished off the rest of her plate. She leaned to the side, placing her plate on top of his, bringing her feet closer as she rested back into his lap.

"Are you cold?" He didn't want this to be a bad first date.

"I'm fine. Wrap your manly arms around me." So he did, hugging her close to him.

"Why did you pick this movie?" He asked seconds later. He knew there was something off about this Hoffman guy. He was too...nonchalant. If one of his men were in that predicament. He'd lose his cool. He would have been yelling.

"I've seen all the Saw movies. This one I've seen once. Now I'm starting to see why." She replied, lifting up her hips to adjust herself in his lap. Rick shifted, wanting her to have room.

"We're good. It's just you're poking me and I don't want to make it worse."

He could feel his cheeks heat up. He grabbed for her hips, moving her off of him, throwing his weight to the side, stretching out on the couch. Michonne moved a hand underneath her head as she stretched out too. Her legs now tangled with his.

"Still feel me?" He didn't mean it how it came out. He told himself to speak up. This movie was not his taste, but he didn't want Michonne to shush him again.

"I...do." She replied, leaning her head back to look up at him. "I never asked you, how was your first blowjob?"

Rick cleared his throat, closing his eyes for a second, trying to understand the question. "It was _really_ good." He wasn't lying. He didn't finish in her mouth, but the fact she touched him was enough. He opened his eyes, his next words slipped from his mouth before he could catch himself. "Are you still wet?"

"Yes I am." There was a moments pause. Rick's eyes widen as he realized what he said. That was supposed to be a thought, but she rolled over before he could apologize. Her hand was still underneath her cheek. Her other arm was thrown over his middle. "I'd ask the question if you're still hard, but..." Her tongue traced her lips, her hand slid down his hip to cup his crotch. He tensed up, his teeth met his bottom lip.

"You always make me hard if that makes sense, Michonne." He stated the truth. He always felt like a teenager with the constant hard ons.

She shrugged, leaning forward placing her lips gently against his. "This is a good day. I like relaxing at home and my...man cooked for me." He sensed the hesitation as the word came out, but he looked at her. Now he wanted to ask the question Carl had not to long ago asked him.

"Are we together?" They were mature adults. There was no confusion here. There shouldn't have been, right?

"Yes. I would like to be with you." She said, only to quickly add. "I want to get some things off my chest first before I can get physical with you."

He lightly shook his head, unsure to what she meant. There was screaming on the TV, but he dare didn't look up. He didn't want to break this. "I'm not in this for that, Michonne. I can wait three months without touching you. I just like being around you, hearing your voice."

He was sure if she could blush, she would be right now. "I'm a physical person, Rick. I love sex and its important to me to reach that level with you, but I'm scared."

He heard more screaming. He shook his head, looking up. A woman was sitting in a chair, hair was being pulled from her scalp. A man was running frantically around her. He was collecting...numbers.

"That's it." He mumbled, patting around him for the remote. Once he found it, he turned it down to mute. He tossed his remote back where he found it, moving his hand underneath his cheek to hold himself up. His eyes on her, focused.

"Why are you scared? Are you scared of me?"

She immediately shook her head. "No. It's not you. It's me." She took a deep breath, swallowing hard. His hand came around to rest on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. His voice dropped to a mere whisper.

"I want to get to know you. I want to be here with you. This is my choice, Michonne. For peepsake, I'm a cop. I've seen it all. You can't surprise me."

A small smile formed on her lips, but it instantly fell. "Remember when I told you about Mike, the man who I was with?"

He nodded, thinking back on their earlier conversations. His brain went on alert. Had he missed something important? He went through all the clues. Michonne was quiet, she was probably collecting her thoughts. It gave him enough time to reflect. He knew Mike cheated on her and she took him back. He had fell into drugs and later took his own life. But that still didn't make sense, she didn't sound really hurt over his death. He knew he was missing something. There was this _him_.

"I want you to meet him. I want you to meet Andre."

He nodded his head once again. "If that's what you think is best." What else was he supposed to say? He wanted to know who this _him_ was and if him meeting Andre let him get closer to Michonne then he'd take it.

"Yes. I want to move on with you, Rick. We have something and I finally understand what Andrea means. It's not my fault."

His hand fell from his cheek, stretching out his arm to slid underneath her body, wrapping his arms around her again. Her hand fell from her cheek to move underneath his neck. Her fingers played with his hair.

"When will I meet Andre?"

"Andrea invited me back to Atlanta to visit her sister and I want you to come with us."

"Of course." Then something inside of him clicked. Shane had mentioned through passing that Andrea was getting help. What if Andrea was rubbing off on Michonne, but last time he heard her sister was dead.

"Is Andre..."

Michonne nodded. Her eyes were wet. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek to silence himself for finishing his sentence.

"I'd love to meet Andre, Michonne."

She sighed in relief and snuggled closer to him. He rested his head on hers.

Now he had a name, he just needed to figure out who Andre was to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Exit Wound**

Author's Note: Here's the long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Song for this chapter: Let's Get Lost - G-Eazy

Dedicating this chapter to: DarkDreamSpell

The song later used in the chapter is Superman -Eminem

* * *

 _~Another good girl that I'll probably destroy_

 _Her life was stable until she met me.~_

* * *

~.~

"Andrea, what are you doing?" Shane walked into his bedroom. A wet towel thrown over his naked shoulder. Dark grey sweats hung low on his hips. His hand behind his head and the other was wrapped around a white mug. Steam lifted from the cup into the air.

Andrea took a whiff of it. It was strong enough that she could smell it from where she stood. It smelled of his special whiskey mixed with his favorite flavor of coffee that he only brought out on special occasions. What was there to celebrate? She bit her tongue to ask him, but decided against it. She was supposed to pack earlier, but changed her mind. She knew what she had to do. She made sure that Michonne was coming before she did anything else.

Michonne _was_ coming in fact. She was also bringing along her husband's best friend. She opened her mouth to speak against it, but closed it shut. Michonne almost sounded desperate on the phone when she called her back about going. Who was Andrea to deny anybody some source of happiness in this fucked up world?

"Packing. It's not that long of a drive, but the sooner I get there. The easier it'll be." She finally replied, shaking herself from her thoughts. She folded another shirt and placed it top of the others. She wasn't sure how much to pack. She didn't want to stay in Atlanta very long, but Carol told her it was a good thing to do. Last time she saw her she stressed that fact or was it over the phone when she felt that her heart was going to burst?

Carol had a guess that Andrea was only having the attacks because of her sister's death. She never forgave herself for it. Never got the closure she wanted from Dale. Which Andrea could understand. The bastard killed her sister. At the time she didn't want to face him. Every time she thought of Dale all she saw was her sister dying right in front of her. She hoped with this trip that she could heal…would heal.

"I'm going to try," she mumbled a loud to herself, ignoring the fact that her husband was staring at her. She turned around away from her luggage. She closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. She was going to do this.

"Want to fuck before you go? I won't see you for awhile."

She broke out in laughter, opening her eyes to look at Shane. He had placed his cup down and was walking towards her. His arms up and open as if to hug her. She welcomed him. She didn't fight it. Her hands rested on his ass, giving him a light squeeze. He did the same, only to lift her slightly. His head tilted up to look at her.

"You come back to me. If you need me for _anything_. You call me. I'll take care of you."Andrea opened her mouth but he caught her lips to silence the thought. "Shut up for once. You're doing good. It'll go fine."

She nodded, leaning forward to kiss his lips. He tasted like hazelnut and bitter sweet alcohol. The fire in her came to life. The familiar heat between her thighs.

"Please, Shane." She near whined. He grabbed her ass harder, reaching out with his arm to knock aside the luggage. It hit the floor, turning over on it's front, knocking over everything she had in it. "Shane, seriously?" She began, but was instantly silenced when his mouth found her throat.

He always knew what spots to hit.

"I like how you say my name, Drea. I just can't wait till you moan it."

He chuckled right after, his hand left her bottom to unbuckle her jeans and then he pushed his sweats down.

When he entered her. She gasped. Small black spots erupted over her eyes. The bed shook from his fast movement. The slow build of her orgasm came and unlike before, she welcomed it without tears.

/./

"Dad!I don't want to go with Mom. Why can't I stay with Shane?"

Rick heard Michonne behind him. She was already packed and her bags were already in the car. They were just waiting on his. They had to drop Carl off with Lori before they could go pick up Andrea. She texted Michonne fifteen minutes ago and told her she needed to shower. It was almost eleven in the morning. Andrea wanted them on the road by twelve thirty.

"Shane is going to be busy with work. He offered, but you need to spend time with your mom. It's only fair. When I get back, we'll have a boys day. I promise."

Carl glanced down. A spiderman backpack over his shoulders. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

When Michonne walked up behind Rick. Carl glanced up. His face hard as stone. "I want to make a deal with you both."

Michonne stepped in beside Rick. His arm wrapped around her middle. Carl wanted to smile because his dad was constantly doing that now. But he had a point to make. He placed his hands on his hips like he seen his dad do many times. His voice hard. "I'll go, but when you guys come back. I want all the new installments for the series I've been reading."

Michonne nodded her head only to speak up. "I haven't updated my collection. My poor closet. I can barely see the floor." She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, but nodded. "Fine. Next time I go book shopping. We can get the next set. Only if you're nice to your mom this weekend. She is your mom, kiddo."

Carl nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. I know, but it's like she doesn't even care I exist anymore."

Rick was taken back. His questions spilling from his mouth before he time to catch himself. "What? What do you mean? Do I need to have a talk with your mother?"

Carl shook his head. He shrugged. He'd deal with it and it wasn't like his dad and Michonne were going to be gone for long. "No. Let's go. The faster I get there. The quicker I can come back."

Michonne and Rick nodded their head. Rick stepped back so Carl could get through. Carl wrapped his hands around the straps of his backpack to head down the stairs. He heard a door open on the side of them. It was Maggie and Glenn. Glenn waved at him and Maggie's smile was so big that her eyes disappeared. He would have asked his dad to stay with them while they were gone, but he didn't think he could honestly take them being all couply. At least with his dad and Michonne they kept their hands to themselves.

Especially since he came back last night and they sat him down and told him they were dating. Michonne wanted him to be okay with it. She didn't want to replace his mom. Carl waved her away, not trying to be rude, but he understood. If his mom had ever reason to move on so did his dad. Plus he couldn't help but spill that since his dad met Michonne. He was happy, not his miserable self.

He felt his jeans vibrate. He checked his phone. It was his mom. She had a day prepared for him. They were going to do mother and son things. He could only guess she was going to take him shopping and then leave him with Max for step-fatherly bonding. He grimaced and then took a heavy sigh.

Their trip couldn't already end if he wanted it too.

/./

Andrea leaned over to fiddled with the car radio, trying to find a station that wouldn't blank out every time Michonne went into a different zone. Of course, she had no luck, but she turned and complained, cursing underneath her breath. If only Michonne would let her hook up her phone. She had other songs besides Eminem on there.

"Chonne. Come on, I have other songs."

Michonne adjusted herself in the seat, shaking her head. Rick was sitting in the back. His arms lifted up and behind his head, watching the two women in the front seats.

"I bet if I name the first three. I get control over the music."

Andrea nodded her head, removing her hand from the radio dial, kicking her feet up on the dashboard. She lifted her phone from off her lap, unlocking it to open the Music app. She went straight to the songs. The first two were Eminem, but not the last one. As she waited for Michonne and Rick to pick her up. There was a delay with them dropping off Carl. Lori was waiting outside and held them up to ask questions. They picked her up after one and she told Shane when they billed her for the albums she just bought. She was going to call Michonne to curse her out. Once she slipped into the passenger seat to find Michonne driving and not Rick, she told her that fact.

"Go on. Guess."

"Airplanes." Michonne paused. Andrea made a soft noise that sounded like go on. "Ass Like that."

"It is a great track." Andrea piped in before Michonne continued only to close her mouth. She knew she'd never guess the next one.

"Almost Famous." Michonne bounced in her seat, slowing down as she saw a stop sign ahead. Since they decided to take the long route there to stay away from the incoming traffic. There was going to be a lot of stop signs.

"Correct and wrong, Mic." Andrea reached down to grab for the aux cord. She plugged it into her phone. The car instantly found it, syncing up.

"How can I be both?"

"Almost Famous by G-Eazy and then Almost Famous by Eminem. I win. So my music." She glanced up looking at Rick through the rearview mirror. He looked amused. His teeth had met his bottom lip to hold back his laughter.

"How does that even...Eminem is before G-Eazy."

Andrea shrugged, scrolling through her music. Her phone battery was at ninety percent. She could probably listen to half her music before they got where they were going.

"I just bought him. So shut up. Rick I know you don't listen to this stuff. So let blow your mind."

Rick's brow arched slightly.

Andrea nodded her head as she found the song she wanted to start the rest of the day off with.

It was complete silence before it began.

"Oh no." Michonne spoke up, her fingers tapping along the steering wheel anyway.

"Oh no to what?" Rick started, but he quieted as the song started. Andrea leaned over, turning up the dial for the volume.

She spoke with the song, not caring if Michonne was still shaking her head or that Rick wouldn't stop staring at her. He looked confused.

"You high baby? Yeah. Yeah?" Andrea started, following along with the song. A wide grin on her face.

"Fine, you got me." Michonne jumped in, singing along with Andrea.

Rick slouched in the backseat, removing his arms from the back of his head to cross them over his chest. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at the women in front of them.

They were louder than the song. And he swore it was the happiest he's ever seen Andrea since as long as he's known her.

/./

"Daryl, you got more of what I asked you for?" Shane walked into the office. His hands were wrapped against the coffee mug in his hands. His ring finger tapped against the ceramic cup. He had a file of folders under one armpit. Daryl was sitting at his desk, his legs thrown up, crossed at the ankles. His phone in one hand, files of paper in the other.

Once he heard Shane's voice though. He jumped from his seat. The papers and phone fell to the floor. He moved his legs from the desk, bending down to pick each up. He placed the papers on his desk, going over his phone. It was in a lifeproof case so it hadn't cracked. Thank God.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Shane walked towards his desk, moving to sit on the edge of it. He grabbed the papers from underneath his arm to place on the desk beside him. He still had his hand on the cup, drinking from it.

"No reason." Daryl spoke, placing his phone the desk He picked up the papers, fixing the mess he had made.

Shane eyed him for a moment before lifted his head to look about. "Where's Bob? Did he not make it in?"

Daryl nodded, clearing his throat. He was staring at the front page. A piece of his hair had fallen in his face and unlike times before he didn't move it out of the way. "He called Jessie for an interview. Somethin' 'bout not clicking right."

Shane nodded his head, taking another sip of his coffee before he placed it on the desk behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced down at his pants before he glanced his up. "Wasn't your girlfriend going to look at the pictures?"

"She'll come by later today or tomorrow. She just got home from her shift at work. I told her to rest." Daryl nodded his head only to let out a sigh. He turned in his chair, thrusting his arm out, holding the papers to him. "Here."

Shane leaned forward, reaching out for the papers. He took them, adjusting himself back on his desk."What's this?" He didn't bother to look down. Though he was slightly starting to worry that something was wrong.

"I wanted to tell Rick so he can talk some sense into you about this vendetta of yours. But he's gone and I'm not interrupting his vacation for this."

"For..."Something screamed inside of Shane to look down at what Daryl handed him. So he did. The first thing he saw was Dale's name. His grip on the papers tightened. He scanned the paper. Fury starting to build inside of him. He didn't even bother to go to the next page when he was done. He just looked up. His brows slighty narrowed.

"When did you get this?"

"Last night." Daryl slouched in his chair, his fingers laced together in his lap. "He texted it to me and then I told him to email me the information. I decided to print it so I can make sure I understood what I was reading."

"He's been traveling. We can get this bastard now! Let's find him and his RV."

Daryl shook his head. "It was paid in cash. There's no track record."

"What good is he?"

"Hey!" Daryl spoke up. "He's helping you with this. He's doing all he can. The guy is smart. Andrea didn't file anything on him."

Shane threw the papers at Daryl's feet. They flung apart only to slowly fall to the ground. His eyes were dark with the rage he felt in his body and he kept them on Daryl. "Don't talk about my wife."

"I didn't say anythin' bad. She didn't press charges. There's no current picture. She fucking removed his fingers." Daryl unlaced his fingers to point at Shane with his right thumb and index finger.

"She was in shock." He never heard that part of the story. The one time she tried to tell him. She zoned out. Tears welled up in her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her. He hated watching her cry. It broke him. Broke him everytime.

"All Tyreese could find was what he looked like when he was younger. We could get sketch artists on this, but we need Andrea. Does she even know?"

Shane shook his head. He wanted to hit something. He really wanted to get up and punch Daryl for keeping it from him. He could have been working all night with the information, to find him. He could do his part, but then if he had. He wouldn't have spent time with his wife like he had earlier that morning.

"She needs to."

"Why? I'm doing this for her! Everything I do is for her. I love her, Daryl." Shane shouted, slapping his hands to the desks edge, gripping the end of it.

"I get it. If anyone hurt Sasha, I'd kill a man. Strangle them, but this is different. You go looking for your past and sometimes it finds you."

"I don't fucking care. I'm going to kill him."

"Isn't she getting help?"

Shane nodded. She was and each time she came back from Carol. She seemed lighter. More relaxed.

"I'll help you find him, but we're doing the right thing as cops. We're going to turn him in."

Shane scoffed, shaking his head. "The bastard is mine. I'm going to wipe his existence from this earth."

Daryl's lips formed a tight line. "It's not the way to go. You're worse off than he is."

"I don't care." Shane pushed himself off the desk, moving around to sit at his chair. "Anything else you might be holding from me?"

"No. I don't see the point. I told Tyreese to keep looking."

Shane nodded his head. He reached for his coffee, picking it up. He was looking straight ahead.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak, but closed it shut. He did bend in the chair again, picking up the papers. Those his eyes settled on something he was sure he should have noticed before. "Tyreese got part of the license plate from the RV."

Shane rose his head, spitting up coffee back into the cup as he whipped his head to face Daryl once more. "Part?"

Daryl nodded. Shane slid over towards Daryl, glancing over the papers with him. He gripped the cup harder. This was a start.

The door to the front opened.

Daryl and Shane didn't bother to look up. They had a feeling it was Bob.

"So, I spoke to Ms. Anderson."

"Yeah sure." Daryl and Shane spoke in unison, nothing bothering to look up.

"I think she has a couple screws loose."

"Okay." Shane and Daryl both said. Daryl moved to another piece of paper. His mouth moved as well as Shane's but no sound came out.

Bob shrugged moving around to his desk. He sat on the edge of. His brows knitted together in confusion. "I might rent a RV. The one that left her house before I got there was in pretty good shape. I might do it when I go on vacation."

Shane snapped his head up, staring at Bob. "What did you say?"

Bob shook his head, staring at Shane with a wide grin. "RVs. I was pulling up and one was leaving. She told me it was family."

Daryl lifted his head up too. His lips slightly parted. "Did you get the license plate?"

Bob shook his head. He lifted his legs and placed them on his desk, crossing them over his ankles. "I saw the last two. I wasn't really paying attention." He paused, thinking more. He was trying to catch up on everything still and it just felt his brain was going to explode. "D3 was what it was."

"You know, Bob. I've never liked you really much before, but me and you might just be friends."

Bob snapped himself from his thoughts. "What?"

Shane shook his head, moving back towards his desk, lifting from his chair. He placed his cup down, bringing himself to a stand.

"Where are you going?" Daryl asked, dropping the papers onto his desk. His voice slightly raised.

"Outside. Enjoy the air."

Bob tilted his head at Shane. "Didn't you just get here? Let Daryl go on lunch."

Daryl jumped from his seat, snatching his phone off the desk, stuffing into his pocket.

"Of course." Shane muttered, sitting back down in his seat. "Sorry man."

"It's alright." Daryl said, he inhaled deeply, picking up his jacket to slide into it. "I won't be long." His gave Bob a small smile before he looked at Shane. "Want anything?"

Shane forced a closed grin on his face, shaking his head. "Nope. I'm good."

It was awkward. Quick.

Daryl mumbled his goodbye as he headed for the door.

Bob moved his legs off the desk to situate himself at this desk. "You know, today is going to be a good day. Right Shane?"

Shane nodded his head. He should move the folders back to were he was supposed to go, but...He turned his head towards Daryl's desk. Maybe Daryl had missed something else. Maybe there needed to be a new pair of eyes.

He moved towards Daryl's desk, picking up the papers. He sat down, kicking his feet up, going through them. Only to remember that Bob has asked him a question. His voice perked up as he replied. "Yes. Today _is_ going to be a good day. I'm rightfully _sure_ of it."

* * *

So...This chapter wasn't looked at by someone else other than me. If there are typos. Please let me know. Besides that. I can't wait to see you on the next chapter. Toodles.


End file.
